


I Know My Girlfriend Is A Witch

by dragonmyth



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Witchcraft, because it's teenagers, they do that shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 81,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmyth/pseuds/dragonmyth
Summary: Spells fill the airI think I hear footsteps on my stairComing nearHer thoughts are telling me she's hereI Know my girlfriends is a witch.Anne Shirley is sixteen and new to the little town of Avonlea. That type of change is big enough, but there's also something different happening, and it's about to flip her life upside down. Weird things are around the corner for this red-headed orphan, and it leaves her with more questions than answers. Something strange is happening, and she’ll have to rely on her friends, a farm boy, and a new school rival.Based on a tik tok I saw. Each Chapter has a song title name to match the tone, makes for a fun playlist while your reading
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Jerry Baynard, Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis & Moody Spurgeon MacPherson, Ruby Gillis/Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Comments: 53
Kudos: 135





	1. Crash Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and was most of it was written at 3 am. So I'm very open to your guys' opinions.
> 
> Chapter Song: Crash Into Me by Dave Matthews Band

It was late on Sunday in August as Anne kept her forehead pressed against the cool glass of the car. She kept her eyes on the afternoon sun far in front of her. Cars sped past as her social worker drove down the highway. She closed her eyes to take in the warmth of the setting summer sun, feeling it warm her skin through the glass of the window. Only coming back to reality when she realized that someone was talking to her. 

“Hm?” Anne hummed in question “Sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

“You’ve been awfully quiet, and for you, that’s saying something. I just thought you’d be more excited.” Her social worker asked.

“Eh, it’s the same as usual, another day, another house.” Anne signed, turning her attention back towards the windows 

“Come on, chin up!” She said, reaching over to give Anne a gentle nudge on the shoulder. “I will admit Avonlea has more of a ‘small-town vibe’ than you’ve been used to at the other houses, but maybe that’s a good thing. I’ve only been there once or twice, but I can say that it is beautiful. Quiet, but beautiful. Lots of greenery and close to the water. I think this’ll be good for you”

Anne turned back toward her “Really?” She asked a skeptical look etched across her face.

“Absolutely! All your tales you used to write about when you were little, maybe it’ll give you some more inspiration for your writing again.” Her smile was warm and she discussed the memory. Turning on her signal change lanes. “Even Princess Cordelia could use a change of scene.”

Anne scoffed, “Cordelia lives in a beautiful castle on the coast of Scotland, I think she’s just fine”

The social worker laughed, used to Anne’s “romantical” imagination “Anyway, It's a farming town, very family-oriented, one of those ‘everyone knows everyone' towns’.”

“Oh great,” said Anne, her social worker looked at her confused. “Small town is just a nice way of saying ‘town where everyone is either sexist, racist, or homophobic.’ Which just means they’ll have plenty say about me.” She felt a heat rising up in her chest, the idea of everyone having an opinion about her behind her back. It felt like a different kind of fear. If someone had things to say about her, she’d rather hear them said to her face. Not knowing is a lot scarier than knowing the bad things.

“You don’t know that” The social worker tried to assure her. “You don’t like when people make preconceived notions about you, so don’t go jumping the gun on _your_ judgment” Anne was about to say something in defense, but the social worker gave her a look that said _Don’t argue, you know I’m right_ making Anne closed her mouth and turned back towards the window.

She did her best to take in the sight of her “new home”. As they turned off the highway, the road curved in a semi-circle before revealing a long strip of road with only very few cars on it. _This was definitely farmland_ Anne thought. It was covered in large fields evenly plowed into neat rows that went on for miles on both sides of the road, being split apart by the occasional house, barn, or fenced off paddock with livestock. After quite a time spent seeing the same thing over and over, the road reached a curve. Eventually, the plowed fields gave way to a bit of untouched land that gave way to the ocean. Anne had, to admit it, this place is beautiful. 

“Any ideas what this pair of foster parents is like?” She asked.

“Well for all, they’re not parents, they’re a pair of siblings. Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert. Farmers. I know what a shocker. They live in the outer brinks of Avonlea. Call their property ‘Green Gables’. I’ve never seen the place though. The only times I’ve talked to them in person was in my office in Charlottetown.”

“But do you think they’re nice people?” Anne raised her eyebrows, as a way of showing that she didn’t want a bullshit answer.

The social worker once again sighed, pausing before she continued “You’re sure gonna be the death of me kid,” She muttered “They’re…. As nice as far as I can tell. Matthew seemed a bit more on the quiet side. Whenever they came to my office he usually let Marilla do the talking. And Marilla is- well she’s- she’s a hard nut to crack. She’s a little tough on the outside, but it seems like it all comes from a place of caring.”

Anne shifts in her seat, adjusting the seat belt which suddenly felt too tight against her chest. “Hmmm, okay” She had known many caretakers that were described as nice on the inside, who then turned out to be as rotten on the inside as they were on the outside. After seeing the same type of people at every home she’s been in, nothing would surprise her, but she wished something could. She wished that _someone_ could.

At last, they pulled up to the driveway of the house. The social worker parked a bit farther away from the house. The sun was fully set by now, only leaving a sliver of warm yellow across the sky. That, along with the coverage of the trees at the front of the property shaded them from the view of the house just enough. All the lights were on in the house, as well as a dim light coming from the barn. Past the barn, Anne could make out the outline of two horses wandering around in a paddock. She felt her heart thumping through her chest, and took deep gulping breaths to calm herself down.

“Hey” Anne turned at the feeling of a sympathetic hand on hers, unaware that she had started picking at the skin on her hands, “I know this can get tiring at times. Believe me, I know. But at least give them a chance. You get what you see, and if you go into every new home thinking you’re gonna get a pair of shitty parents then that’s what you’ll get. And I really do believe this will be a better house than the others. Plus it’s right on the island this time! This is the closest you’ve ever been to my office. So if you ever need to talk, I'm only a train ride away.”

Anne took one more deep breath, feeling a lot more at ease than she had the whole car ride. “Bless you Mary Hanford, I don’t know how I’d manage without you”

\------

The gravel crunched under their feet as Anne and Mary made their way up the path. Mary kept her hand on the small of Anne’s back, trying to keep Anne level headed. They stepped onto the porch and Mary knocked on the door. After a full beat. A middle-aged woman opened the door. She had a pleasant smile on her face, but that quickly turned into a look of confusion after seeing Anne standing next to Mary. 

“Oh,” says the woman, “He- hello, uh….. Hello Ms. Hanford so nice to see you again”

“Good evening Ms. Cuthbert, you can call me Mary. This is Anne Shirley, Anne this is Marilla Cuthbert.”

“Hello” Anne chirped, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cuthbert” Anne stepped forward and reached a hand out to the women to shake, to which she accepted (although hesitantly). Anne tried not to let her smile falter at the woman’s hesitation. 

_Did I do something wrong already???_ Anne thought. _I’ve barely said a word and she’s already repulsed by me. Perhaps I was too eager when offering my hand Or what if it’s my hair. Other foster parents thought it was fake before, but why would that change anything?_

After Mrs. Cuthbert dropped her hand, she finally took in the sight of the woman. She was a moderately slim woman, with her gray hair tied to the side of her head in a loose messy ponytail. She was wearing a button-up shirt and nice khaki pants but wore an apron on top of them. The apron was covered with splotches and smears of flour and what looked like grease.

“It’s just Ms. Cuthbert, thank you very much, but just call me Marilla. “Dear where are my manors, come in both of you” She stepped aside to let the two women into the house. Hastily doing her best to clean up. “I apologize for the mess, we were a little late getting dinner ready, my brother is finishing up in the barn. Should be here any moments”

“Oh it’s quite alright I don’t mind,” Anne said. “Umm, do you know where I can put this” she gestured to her suitcase and the backpack Mary was holding. _God, she hated introductions_. They were always so awkward, and most of the time all the caretakers acted completely differently once Mary left.

“Oh yes, just go up the stairs, and take a right. Your room is at the end of the hall. You can’t miss it.”

Anne nodded, took her backpack from Mary and dashed up the stairs. Her designated room was neither shabby nor extraordinary. Anne did note that they had given her a bed that was much bigger than any bed she had gotten at any of the other houses. Most of them were too overcrowded, so they could only spare her a twin size bed, or a bunk bed. Sometimes the bed was too small for her, and she’d have her feet sticking out the end. There were two windows on both sides of the room. She put down her suitcase and made her way towards the window diagonally across from her bed. It was hard to see at night, but the window gave her a nice view of the front of the house.

 _Well, I’ve had worst_ Anne thought.

\------

The three women finally sat down for dinner in the dining room. Marilla invited Mary to stay for dinner, She reasoned that since Mary had made such a far trip to bring Anne, it only seemed fair that she should get a meal before she left. But truthfully, Anne believed that Marilla didn’t want to be left alone with Anne just yet, and wanted to use Mary as a buffer. Normally she’d take offense to that, but honestly, she didn't want Mary to leave just yet either. Luckily Mary stayed. 

Marilla insisted that they should wait for her brother, he had a couple of chores to do in the barn but would be here shortly. She made light conversation with Mary as they waited. Less then ten minutes later, the door opened.

“Sorry I’m late,” The man said while shedding his jacket and boots. Heading to the kitchen sink to wash his hands.

“We were just waiting for you” Marilla called with a turn of her head.

“Belle was being a little fussy today, wasn’t too keen on going back to her stall.”

Marilla looked concerned “Is she alright?”

“Oh yes she'll be fine, just a little moody I assume, might call the vet and ask her about it” The man moved towards the kitchen, probably to wash his hands. “Don’t wanna do anything that would affect the foal.”

“Belle is one of our houses, just found out she’s pregnant a few weeks ago, this’ll be her first”. Marilla explained.

“How very thrilling” Anne finally chimed in. 

Marilla turned to Anne and gave a slight nod in agreement “Indeed”.

All three women look back to the man, who appears to have stopped in his track on his way to the table. The strange looks from the three women seated at his table seem to snap him out of it though. “Uh- my apologies once again for keeping you waiting. Ms. Hanford right? Always good to see you” He reached over the table to shake Mary’s hand as he sat down across from Anne.

“Yes but please call me Mary. And this is Anne-Shirley” Mary said.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cuthbert,” said Anne as she reached to shake his hand. He accepted.

“Please, call me Matthew”

“You have a lovely home.” Said Anne. 

“It’s been in our family for three generations, our grandfather purchased the land in the 70s and it’s been Cuthbert property ever since,” Marilla told them as she dished out the baked ziti onto plates.

“It must mean a lot to you, to have something so valuable passed down to you by your predecessors,” Anne said in an admiring tone. “Given to you for the most reason being the blood in your veins”

Marilla and Matthew shared confused looks before Matthew shrugged and Marilla replied: “Yes that’s one way to put it, mostly just convenient and lucky that most of us grew up to be farmers.”

Anne looked back down at her food. Once again, she’d managed to make things uncomfortable by just being herself. Herself with her big words and her fancy imagination that couldn’t help but wonder. In normal circumstances, she loved it. Her mind made it so much easier to make the best out of the worst situations. But when it came to new people, it didn’t do her much good. She’d always let some fanciful thought slip out, and people always thought she was weird for it.

“So Matthew, Marilla,” Mary said, hoping to ease the discomfort from both parties. “What’s life like here in Avonlea? Maybe you can give Anne some pointers so she can know what she’s expecting” She said jokingly. 

Marilla spoke up first. “Well as you can see we are quite a small town, very family-oriented. There are families around here like ours that have known each other for generations. Why my friend Rachel -you’ll probably meet her soon, she does like to stop by occasionally- have known each since the moment we were born.”

Anne gave Mary another like in the car, one that said _See, I told you this is one of THOSE towns._ And Mary shot her back, one that said. _That doesn't prove anything, now hush and eat your potatoes._ That’s one of the things Anne loved about Mary, they were so in sync with each other that they could have whole conversations with just their eyes, and still understand what the other person was talking about.

“Have you ever lived in a farming community Anne?” asked Marilla.

Anne turned her attention back to the woman's diagonal from her. “No definitely not. Most of the other places were closer to cities. More suburbs and cold-e-sacs. This place seems much more…... quiet.”

“I guess that’s one way to put it, smaller than some towns, larger than others, where was your last place of residence?” asked Marilla.

“Halifax, Nova Scotia.”

“Must be quite the change”

“Indeed” _And a welcomed one at that_ Anne thought. Mr. and Mrs. Hammond had to be the most insufferable pair she had lived with. All they did was yell. Yell at each other, Yell at Anne, or yell at their six kids. She couldn’t get out of there soon enough.

“What about school? I know that Anne will be attending St. John’s High School, from my research it sounds like it has decent credentials. I just want to make sure she’s on track with her schooling of course” Mary inquired.

Marilla nodded, “You need not worry about her education, St. John’s is one of the highest-ranked schools on this coast. Most of the top marks student’s on the Island come from there- not to say that it’s too difficult of course” She said to Anne. “But you better not expect to slack off with school work here. I don’t tolerate laziness around here.”

“Don’t worry Ms. Cuthbert, I actually really like school, so I’m sure it won’t be a problem”

“Let’s hope not” Replied Marilla, “If you’re going to live here you’ll need to pull your weight. That means school comes first. Also, we’ll need help around here from time to time. Matthew does have a farmhand, but we’ll need all the help we can get during harvest season”

“It’s not too difficult” Matthew finally spoke, Anne almost forgot there was another person there “mostly just shucking corn and taking care of the animals. Busywork really, if ya need help Jerry will show you how.” His eyes occasionally flicker up to meet Anne’s, but only for a couple of seconds at a time before looking back down to his food. Was this introvertness or uncomfortably? 

“Okay,” Anne agreed. _Great, I haven’t been here a full day and they’ve already got chores for me._ At least they were upfront about it though. Most people waited for Mary to leave before they started making her do labor. (Not that she would tell Mary that though).

Marilla's face lit up with remembrance “Oh! I’ve almost forgotten. We’ve invited another family over for an early dinner Wednesday, the Barry’s. They’ve got two daughters, one who will be your great.”

“That’ll be fun,” said Mary with a smile directed at Anne, she smiled right back “Get to know some of the kids around her before school starts next week.”

That actually did sound comforting to Anne. She wasn’t too keen on showing up on the first day with no clue what to do. Perhaps this Barry girl will be willing to help her out. 

_If you don’t scare her away_ _first_ a little voice inside her speaks. _Or anybody else at school for that matter._ Suddenly her mind flooded with all the anxieties the first day would bring. New people that would probably think she’s strange, not knowing where to go, or what to wear? And what if she couldn't keep up with classes? Ms. Cuthbert did say that this school ranked really high academically. What if it ranked too high for her? The fear of the unknown caused an uncomfortable feeling in Anne’s chest, that got tighter and tighter the more she tried to suppress it. And soon it felt like a tingling sensation in all though her body. Marilla and Mary had moved onto a different conversation topic, but to what Anne didn’t know. She was too distracted by the surge of tightness she felt in her head and chest.

_Sqrweeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaack!_

All things were interrupted by a sudden high pitched noise coming from the kitchen. Anne snapped her head in the direction of the sound. Marilla stood up and rushed to wherever it was coming from. She heard a flickering of a stove turning off, and the sound of a cabinet opening and metal pots clanging against each other. All of a sudden the noise stopped and Marilla re-entered the room.

“Not to worry,” She said “That was just the kettle boiling up. Funny, I don’t remember turning it on though.”

“No worries,” Anne answered half-heartedly, looking back towards the kitchen for another moment before returning to the food on her plate.

\------

“See what did I tell you? Very nice pair. They even offered to let me stay for dinner! That’s gotta mean something.”

Anne and Mary were walking back to her car. The rest of the dinner had gone on without an issue. Just some small talk about Anne’s schooling, Mary’s job, and other farm-stuff Anne couldn’t remember. Soon enough, dinner was done, and it was time for Mary to return to Charlottetown. She took her time walking down the gravel path, wanting to prolong Mary’s departure as much as she could.

“Yeah probably because they didn’t want to be alone with me,” Anne grumbled, pulling her hoodie tighter around her.

“ _No_ , they did it because they're hospitable, _hospitable_?” asked Mary. “Is that a word?” Anne nodded, and Mary gave her a puzzled look and wrapped her arm around Anne’s shoulders. “You sure? It doesn't sound right. “Hospitable, HosPITable, hosPIT-ABLE.” She enunciated the work in an overly posh voice. Anne couldn’t hold in her laughter at that.

“Yes I’m sure”

“Ooooh alright then, I GUESS it's a word” Mary kidded, soon enough they reached her car. She turned toward Anne and put both her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “Anyway, please try to keep an open mind. They probably feel just as nervous as you. This is new to all of you, just give it time. Promise?”

Anne sighed. “I promise”

“Okay,” Mary rubbed her arms once before turning towards the car and opening the driver’s side door, disposing her stuff onto the passenger seat and turning back to Anne. She opened her arms for one last big goodbye hug. “I gotta go but remember to keep me updated on things, I’ll call you after school on Monday to see how your first day went, but text me before then. And remember, if you ever want to drop into Charlottetown once in a while ON A WEEKEND, just let me know.”

“Okay,” said Anne, still reluctant to release Mary from her embrace. But once she did, Mary took her face in both her hands. 

“You’re gonna be fine Anne. Good things are coming your way, I can feel it.”


	2. Dance on the Porch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne meets the Barry family and hopefully, get's a taste of what life in Avonlea hold in store for her
> 
> Chapter Song: String Quartet No. 12 in F Major, Op. 96 - "American", B. 179: IIIMolto vivace by Antonin Dvorak -Emerson String Quartet

The next two days passed quite uneventfully. Anne did her best to stay out of trouble (and by that she means staying in her room unless told not to do so) she had a couple of books with her to keep herself occupied so she wasn’t bored, and she went downstairs every now and then so that the Cuthberts didn't think she was a hermit, even offering to help Marilla with anything around the house. Tuesday she managed to get a good look at Green Gables when Marilla asked her to fetch Matthew for dinner, who was all the way in the “outer fields”. As far as she could tell, the land was mostly open fields with tall grass that reached up to her waist at some points. She lazily guides her hand through it, taking in the feeling of the grass slipping through her fingers. Wind whipping it all different directions, hitting her against her ankles. If not for nothing, the place _was_ a sight to see. 

Matthew Cuthbert seemed to sort of warm-up to her, at least more than Marilla had so far. He lets her talk and talk as much as she wants when they’re alone together, simply nodding along with anything she says. Anne can’t tell if he’s interested in what she has to say, or too exhausted to tell her to shut up. But it was something at least.

Marilla was………. Lukewarm. She hadn’t ever yelled at Anne these last two days, but hadn’t been _super_ nice to her either. If Anne had to describe her relationship with Marilla on the friendship pyramid, it would be the acquaintance level. 

Wednesday came and soon enough it was time for dinner with the other family. Anne had helped Marilla clean the living room and dining room, as well as cut up some vegetables for the salad. Once that was done she finally had time to get herself ready, which really didn’t take long. Anne never had the money to buy nice makeup, she only had the basic stuff that she could find at the drugstore. She put on a bit of concealer and foundation, brushed her hair and pulled some of it back so as to not hide her face. 

Her clothes, like her makeup, were not too extravagant either. Anne did try to get jobs while at her other houses, just so that she’d have enough for basics. But it was hard to keep a steady pay when you're sixteen and constantly changing locations. Any clothes she bought came from Target, Goodwill, or any other type of thrift store. The nicest thing she currently had was a black vintage dress that looks like it came off a porcelain doll. It had small pink and white roses decorating it all around, slightly puffy short-sleeves, with a lace front that went from the neckline to the waist and a strip of velvet ribbon tied around the waist. It was a pretty dress and hopefully would cancel out the fact that the nicest shoes she had were a pair of black vans. 

“Anne! Barry’s will be here in twenty minutes! Come help set the table.” Marilla called from the bottom of the stairs.

“Coming!!!” Anne replied. She gave herself one more look in the mirror before heading downstairs. She saw Marilla cutting up some tomatoes. “What can I do to help?”

Marilla looked up from the tomatoes to do a double-take at Anne. “Anne get over here,” She pointed for Anne to stand in front of here. She stood in front of the fridge, waiting to be yelled at for god knows what. “Don’t you have anything nicer than that?” She asked, pointing to Anne’s outfit.

Anne shrugged. “No, not really.”

Marilla sighed “Well I guess it will have to do, set the table, I’ll be right back.” She exited the room while Anne began to set the table. She came back five minutes later. Handing Anne a pink sweater and a dainty necklace. “Here, this will dress it up a little bit. Be careful with the necklace though, the clasp is a little broken.”

“Oh, wow, thank you Ms.- Marilla” Anne put the sweater on and fidgeted with the clasp around her neck. It was a simple, gold chain with a tiny golden ring embedded with tiny diamonds. It was most definitely the nicest thing she had ever worn. “It’s a beautiful necklace”

“It was my mother’s, please be careful,” Marilla said.

The doorbell rang. “Matthew! They’re here!” Marilla called Matthew and then rushed to the front door. Anne stood a few feet behind Marilla as she opened the door to a family of four. An old man with greying hair and a tall woman with brunette locks. In front of them stood a blonde girl that looked about the age of nine and a taller brunette was probably Anne’s age. 

“Eliza! George! How nice to see you! How was Europe?” Marilla gave them both hugs as they stepped into the house. 

“Very nice thank you for asking. Always nice to see you Marilla,” said the woman presumed to be Eliza. Simple greetings were passed between the family and Marilla, the family gave Marilla a tupperware with a Cheesecake and a nice bottle of champagne. It was a good two minutes before the brunette girl noticed her.

“Hello,” She said in a voice barely above a whisper, offering a polite smile. 

“Hi, I’m Anne, Anne Shirley,” Anne said, extending a hand for the girl to shake, which she happily accepted. 

Marilla finally turned her attention towards the girls. “Anne, these are the Barry’s, this is Diana and Minnie May, and Mr. and Mrs. Barry.” 

“It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you all,” said Anne, she looked towards the parents and extended her hand. “I’m Anne, Anne-Shirley.” The mother hesitated for a second, looking up and down at Anne questioningly, before accepting it. The father gave her a quick shake before letting go (Anne thinks she saw him wipe his hand, but she doesn’t say anything).

Soon enough, Matthew entered the room and dinner was quickly underway. The adults took hold of the conversation for the entirety of the salads and most of the entree. Like the dinner with Mary, it was casual banter, except for the fact they were a bit more familiar with each other. Anne and the Barry girl her age sat across from each other as the adults discussed this season’s harvest, the Barry’s recent European vacation, and finally, the upcoming school year for Barry's daughters. 

“Minnie May you must be very excited, the fifth grade must be a very exciting year,” Marilla said. 

Minnie May, who spent most of the dinner so far stuffing her face with whatever food was placed in front of her, barely looked up from her plate as she answered. “Yeah I guess,” mumbled Minnie May with food in her mouth, “But apparently Mrs. Zippity sucks, all the older kids say so.”

“Minnie May watch your language! And mind your table manners.” Mrs. Barry snipped at her. Minnie May just rolled her eyes and went back to her food. 

Marilla turned her focus to the other Barry daughter. “Well, how about you Diana? Aren’t you excited for Junior year?”

“Yeah sort of,” said Diana, “More anxious although a lot of upperclassmen always say that Junior year has the most schoolwork, and most stressful overall. So I expect it to be a lot of work.”

“Mrs. Andrew said you were on the student council? That you ran for president at the end of last semester, is that true?”

“Yes, but I didn’t win, Jane and I are just a part of the committee. We’ve had one meeting already to discuss the upcoming year and the president is definitely gonna have a lot on her hands though. We’re planning homecoming, pep rallies, charity events, spirit night, and even banquet. So I think I lucked out on that. I don’t know if I could handle all the extra work.”

“Stuff and nonsense,” Mr. Barry said, turning towards Barry's. “Diana ranked in the top 20 of her class at the end of last year. Even made the Principles list.”

“Impressive,” Matthew said, “Must feel very proud of yourself Diana. That will definitely look good on your college applications.

Anne’s heart stung at the word. _College._ “Where are you thinking of applying?”

“Well-

“Oh, we’re applying all over the place!” Mrs. Barry finishes. “University of Toronto, McGill University, University of British Columbia, we’re so early in the process that we’re keeping all the options open for our Diana, just in case.”

Anne was taken back by the urgency at which Mrs. Barry answered Anne’s question for her daughter. Nevertheless, she continued, “And what do you want to major in?”

“Actually I-”

“We’ve been looking into what schools are best for business, economics and all that. Although Diana has always been a people person, so we are checking out schools for hospitality and communication majors.” Mrs. Barry had once again answered for her daughter. Diana looked as though she wanted to say something in rebuttal, but her mother put her hand on Diana’s shoulder, so she hesitated for a moment before returning to her plate. 

Anne liked to think that her many years in different homes have made her good at reading people. Sometimes a person’s body language can say more than their mind. So if Anne was reading of the Barry’s was right (and she was never wrong) she'd think that Diana had more to say than Mrs. Barry would allow, and to see a mother be so dismissive of their daughter like that kind of annoyed her. The tightness in her chest from the dinner with Mary came back again, but this time it felt more like it was simmering _._

_Sqrweeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaack!_

“Not again,” Marilla grumbled as she got up from the table. Once again, high pitched noise had interrupted their dinner, only this time it was just Mr. and Mrs. Barry who were startled by the noise. Marilla did the same action of rushing to the kitchen, turning off the kettle, and fussing with some kitchen appliances before returning to the table. “Sorry about that, just the tea kettle, I think the old thing is probably broken, wasn’t even on the stove this time.” 

“How odd,” said Mr. Barry.

 _Yeah,_ Anne thought. _Very odd._

\------

After the rest of dinner, the adults retreated to the living room for dessert. Marilla had made her famous plum puffs' ' and the Barry’s cheesecake that they had with coffee (no tea though, because the kettle was broken). Sensing that the older girls were bored, Marilla told Anne to take Diana upstairs and show her her room. Although Anne was slightly offended at being dismissed like a child, she obeyed. So Diana silently followed Anne upstairs, neither of them knowing what to say. 

“So, this is my room.” Anne said as they reached the doorway. 

“It’s very pretty,” Diana said, walking around, looking everywhere but Anne. 

“Thanks” There was a beat of silence. “I’ve only been here for a few days. I was thinking of putting up some pictures and things, just make it a little more personal.”

“That’ll be nice.” 

“Yeah” More silence.

“So……….uh……. St. Johns, what's it like? As a student, I mean. Marilla said that it’s very competitive. I’ve only seen what my social worker showed me.” Anne finally asked.

“Well I guess it’s a good school. The closest thing you can get to a ‘private school’ education around here. But I’m sure Marilla overexaggerated how hard it is. I don’t know how good you are with school but I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Anne let out an exasperated laugh “Thanks,” She sits down on her bed, fiddling with her hands in her lap. “So, you do student council? That sounds like a lot of fun.” 

“Yeah, it is I guess,” Diana said, she was still walking around and fiddling, playing with a pillow on the bay window before sitting down on it, pillow in her lap. “My friend Jane is on it. So I usually help her with whatever she's doing.” 

“Oh that’s cool,” Anne said. Not knowing what else to add, they fell into another beat of silence. Anne remembered Diana’s interaction with her mom at dinner. “So, besides student council, do you do anything else?”

“Actually yeah, I’m a part of a band at school.”

“Really? What instrument do you play?”

“Piano.”

“And what kind of music do you guys play?”

“We play mostly at seasonal concerts. We usually play a lot of vintage stuff. Whatever my band teacher chooses really.” Diana says very nonchalantly.

Do you not like the music he chooses?”

“No, I love it! All of his songs are super fun to perform! Although my parents think his songs are ‘a bit immature’. Wish he would do more classical stuff. But us students love it! Mother would never let me play that stuff in the house.” Diana said with a roll of her eyes.

“Well I can’t wait to hear it. I’m sure your piano skills are amazing.” Anne said, shifting in her spot to lean forward.

Diana let out a slight laugh. “Thanks, I guess? Or thanks in advance.” Diana smiled but continued to play with the pillow in her lap. It seemed like she wasn’t used to being asked about her music. “So what do you like to do? Any fun extracurriculars at your other school?”

“Oh, I never did extracurriculars. I get placed around so often that I just don’t have time. Plus at some of my houses, I didn’t even go to school, or I was taught at the home. But I’m not even that good at any sports or music or anything, so I don’t think I’m missing out.”

“Well, what do you do for fun?” 

“Read, mostly, and sometimes write but that’s more just to keep myself occupied.” 

“That's cool, I always try to read, but I can never sit still for so long. That’s why I like the piano, it keeps me busy.”

“That’s exactly how I feel about writing!”

“Awesome, what are some of your favorite books?”

“Well let's see…….” Anne took a second to think. “Well first are the classics. _Pride and Prejudice_ , _Emma, Little Women, Black Beauty. Pride and Prejudice_ is my top favorite. I’m a sucker for any Jane Austen books. But I also like a lot of YA stuff, I’ve read the original _Percy Jackson s_ eries, _Too All the Boy I’ve Loved Before_ Books. I think my favorite right now is the one I’m reading right now, which is the _Throne of Glass_ series. I’m reading the prequel right now, _The Assassin’s Blade_ . It is SO GOOD. I’d definitely say that my favorite character is curr-” Anne went quiet as she realized she had gone off on a tangent. _Great, I came on too strong. She’s probably weirded out by me. I should probably-_

All of a sudden, Diana got up from her spot and the window to come sit on the bed with Anne. Anne took in her facial expression, she looked legitimately interested, and that something Anne wasn’t used to. “Throne of Glass, I think I’ve seen that at Barnes and Noble. What's it about?” Diana asked. 

With that, Anne went into the best explanation she could (without giving spoilers of course). They spring into a lengthy conversation about Anne’s thoughts on the book, as well as some other books she recommends. From there they moved onto tv shows, movies, and more music. Anne realized she hadn’t had a conversation go this smoothly in a long time. But then again, she doesn’t get many chances to freely talk with girls as nice as Diana. Eventually, the conversation moved back onto school things.

“Can I see your schedule?, I’d like to see what classes you have,” Diana asked. 

“Yeah, sure!” Anne got up from the bed, walked over to her dessert, and started shifting through an extremely thick file folder that she kept a copy of some of her official documents in. “Uh, hold on……. It should be right…. Ah! Here.” She pulled out a squared chart and handed it to Diana.

Diana took the paper and examined it quietly. “Oh wow”

“What? Is something wrong?” 

“No nothing is wrong I’m just….. Impressed, you’re taking a lot more advanced classes than I was expecting. Before you made it sounds like you weren’t good at school but this says you’re taking pre-calc, I’m not even taking pre-calc.I’m taking trigonometry.”

“Ugh, believe me, that was not my choice. Math is nowhere near my forte.”

Diana pulled out her phone to look at her own schedule. “It looks like we have a couple of classes together. English, physics, gym, and…. lunch! Thank goodness, I was worried it was just gonna be me and Ruby. We would’ve just eaten in the band room.”

“Ruby, is that your best friend?”

“Yeah one of them, we’ve all known each other since elementary school. You’ll like Ruby though she’s really sweet. I’ll introduce you guys.” said Diana.

Anne was taken aback. “You- you want me to sit with you guys?”

“Yeah!” Diana looked up at Anne. “That is if you want to? I just thought you’d like to since you don’t know anybody, you’d like to sit with us instead of alone. But if you’ve already met people-”

“NO! I mean no, I’d love to sit with you guys.”

“Okay great.”

“Cool.”

“Diana! It’s time to go!”

Both girls looked toward the door. “Well that’s my cue I guess,” Diana said, “Give me your number! I can find you in the morning. Show you around a bit so you don’t get lost.”

“Sure!” Anne said. They swapped phones really quickly before Diana’s mother called for her again.

“Diana Barry! Your sister is tired, we need to go home!”

“Freakin baby” Diana muttered, low enough that Anne almost didn’t hear. They both made their way downstairs to see Diana’s parents standing at the door ready to leave. 

“Eliza, George, always nice seeing you four. Girls good luck with school. And George, I hope the apple trade works out.” Marilla said. 

“Thank you, Cuthberts. Always nice to see you two! And nice to meet you…. Anna.” Mr. Barry said.

“Anne, just Anne, with an E though.”

“Right. Girls! let’s go!”

Diana turned back to Anne as she was ushered out. “Goodnight, I’ll see you Monday.”

“See you!” Anne said as Marilla closed the door. She sighed a breath of relief and smiled. Maybe school won't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm obsessed with Throne of Glass than so is Anne. Also, I AM actually reading the prequel and I've been picturing Lucas as Sam.


	3. Ironic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little short but it felt necessary. A little get-to-know-you-banter between Anne and Marilla
> 
> Chapter Song: Ironic by Alanis Morissette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, how do you guys feel about the format? I changed it between chapters one and two.

The day after the dinner, Marilla took Anne to go get school supplies, they were now at Staples getting a few of the required supplies. Anne walked in step with the cart looking at the shelves while Marilla pushed it and while looking at the list.

“Alright, folders, highlighters, what’s next on the list?” Anne asked. 

Marilla slid her dinger down the checklist. “While if you need it, I suppose we should get you some notebooks. How big is your handwriting? Do you think you’ll need more than two?”

Anne shrugged. “I would say it’s average size? I’ve been told it’s kind of scribbly but it’s not too big.”

“Well, we’ll start with two if you need more than we’ll get more.”

They turned the corner to the aisle with binders and notebooks. Anne’s eyes were immediately drawn to the shelf of marble notebooks with intricately hand-drawn covers. She grabbed two and went to put them in the cart, but an arm stopped her. 

“Nuh-uh, no way. I’m not paying nine extra dollars for those frivolous things.” She took them out of Anne’s hands and placed them back on the self. She then reached for two regular spiral notebooks. “Not to mention, those flimsy things will far apart in less than a week. The regular ones will do fine.” 

“Oh-okay.” Slightly disappointed, Anne walked on, eyes scanning the shelves of binders. Once again, Marilla and Anne fell back into silence, but it wasn’t a comfortable one. 

After a couple minutes of strolling along the aisle, Marilla cleared her throat. “So um, Anne,” her eyes searched the shelves, looking at anywhere but at Anne, trying to find something to have a conversation about. “You…. must be-uh-excited for school no?”

“Yes, I guess. Excited to meet some of the kids around here.” She fiddled with her hands while she spoke.

“Still, you must miss some of your old friends right?”

“Nah not really. Ah, I mean-” Anne began to backtrack when she realized how unfeeling that sounded. “I mean that I didn’t really have friends to miss. Not that I didn’t have friends because I wasn’t likable”  _ I was but you don’t need to know that.  _ “I just mean that us kids in the system usually moved around so much that it’s hard to stay in touch ya know? Plus most kids I met when we were too young to have cell phones, so once we were moved it was unlikely that we’d ever see each other again.”

“So you went that long with no friends?” Marilla didn’t mean to say it sounded so insensitive, she was just shocked that idea that such a  _ unique _ child went her whole life without friends.

“I know it sounds bad, but I swear it’s not as pathetic as I make it sound. Of course, I had ‘friends’,” she made the air quote gesture with her hands. “More like acquaintances from house-to-house. But those never lasted once one of us was relocated. But I did have Mary. obviously she was never a foster parent, but she always checked in with me. Though I guess that’s her job.”

“I see.” Marilla was doubly concerned at how nonchalant this girl was about her lack of friendship. Now she was concerned for Anne’s first day of school. If what Anne was saying was accurate, then she was sending a teenage girl, who’s never had friends her own age, and throwing her right into her junior year of high school. That, to Marilla, sounded like a recipe for disaster. 

“Wait, did you say you didn’t have a phone?” 

“I didn’t have one when I was little. I do now though, Mary helped me pay for one as a birthday gift when I was fourteen. I paid for one half and she paid for the other.”

“Out of your own pocket, when you were fourteen?”

“Luckily I managed to save some money over the years. When I was eleven Mary and I made a saving plan, half of what I save I keep and the other half Mary puts in a savings account she made for me. My half of the phone came from the savings. I can show you how it works if you’d like, I keep a log of it written in a notebook.”

“My my, that’s very responsible of you.” Marilla stopped the cart to look at Anne. “Still, how does a girl your age manage to have enough money for a savings account?”

“Well obviously for the majority of my life I was too young to hold down a job. But sometimes-if I was lucky enough- the caretakers would pay me an allowance. If I lived in urban areas I would make these handmade flyers saying I was willing to do odd jobs - actually now that I think about it those probably never got me any work - but one time in Montreal the caretaker had a senior citizen neighbor and he paid me to walk his dogs. A border collie and a golden lab, their names were Poppy and Bernardo.” At this point in her tangent, Anne started gesturing her arms in swinging, circular motions, something she did a lot when she got carried away. “They were such playful things, I remember this one time, Poppy saw squirrel all the way across the street and she instantly-”

At the same time that Anne made a huge, sweeping motion in front of her, a dozen large 3-ring binders flew off the top shelf and scattered on the ground. Both Marilla and Anne jumped at the sound of the binders as they hit the ground. Within an instant, one of the employees turned the corner and starred confused at the mess. Anne looked up to see that the small wire fencing meant to keep the binders on the shelf was now dangling from it.

“My word!” Marilla huffed as the employee began to clean up the mess. “That thing could have almost fallen on us! You’d think a chain-brand would be better at keeping his store intact.”

Anne looked over her shoulder as they walked away. “Indeed. But as I was saying, I couldn’t hold down a legitimate job, but I did manage to save up money over the years. The phone isn’t all that spectacular though, It's a second-hand phone we got off eBay. It doesn’t have a sim card, so I usually need to connect to wifi. I was just excited that it had a touchscreen.”

“Well when we get home we’ll have to see about putting you in our plan if you go out with- with friends to do something- I’ll need to know I can reach you.” Anne thought it was pretty bold of Marilla to assume she’d make friends, but she kept that thought to herself.

“I’d very much appreciate that. Thank you, Marilla” Her freckled face morphed into a toothless smile. Her freckles highlighted the slight dimples in her cheeks. That, with the combination of her two pigtail braids and her delicate grey eyes, Marilla noted, made her look very innocent for her age. 

_ Lord, please help this girl not to get eaten alive. _

  
  
  



	4. Power of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's first day at St. Johns, Part One.
> 
> Chapter Song: Power of Love by Huey Lewis & The News  
> (Just picture back to the future)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on apple music for the playlist, I'll be updating every week @jamietorres and if you want to hear some good music I'd also recommend following @Jesskeo too.
> 
> I already have the next chapter written and I just need to fine-tune it.

Anne Shirley was many things, but materialistic was _not_ one of them.

As a kid in the foster system, she never had the luxury of having nice clothes, anything she owned, she had to either steal, work or beg for. She tried her best to maintain a sense of style, anything she could get second hand. Any nice things were few and far between. But overall, her tight budget circumstances left no room to care about clothes and makeup.

However, there were exceptions to every rule, and this day was her exception.

Anne fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she stood in front of her mirror. Last night she had spent over two hours figuring out what to wear, as well as forty-five minutes in the shower, at times just simply standing under the showerhead, letting warm water hit her skin in order to ease her nerves. She also woke up at five-thirty am on the dot to start getting ready, as was her usual routine on the first day of a new school. 

Anne knew very little about these kids personally, but she could only make assumptions out of what she saw. Diana was nice, much sweeter than Anne had expected, but she was still rich nevertheless. Hell, most of the dinner was talking about their summer trip to Europe. Rich people almost exclusively hang out with other rich people, so Anne knew she had to be prepared, physically, and mentally.

Trying to stay true to her natural style, Anne kept it predominantly simple and casual. After looking through all her clothes, put on a pair of high waisted thrift store jeans that were cuffed at the bottom, and matched it with a simple pink t-shirt that had six delicate flowers printed across the chest. She added a brown belt on her waist and wore the same black vans she wore to dinner, and was now fiddling with her hair trying to figure out how to wear it. After six different failed attempts of nice updos, she gave up and brushed it out, letting it fall delicately down her shoulders. After giving herself one more look, she grabbed her backpack and went downstairs. 

When she got down there, Matthew poured himself a cup of coffee while Marilla was cooking at the stove. “Morning,” said Matthew.

“Morning”

“About time” grumbled Marilla, “I thought I’d have to drag you away from that mirror myself” 

Anne let out a huff but still checked her hair in another mirror on the wall. Marilla rolled her eyes. “Just trying to look my best, I want to make a good first impression of my new peers.” She stood in front of Matthew, a question on her face “Well?”

“Very nice,” said Matthew with a nod. It wasn’t the confirmation she was hoping for, but Anne accepted it. She walked over to Marilla, and Marilla handed her a small package wrapped in tinfoil,

“You can eat it in the car, if you want to get to school early then we need to leave in five minutes” Marilla turned off the stove so she could get ready to leave. Anne and the Cuthberts had discussed transportation the night before. Unless she could get another ride, Anne would have to take the bus places or walk. Today, however, Marilla had offered to drive Anne, because Diana had offered to meet her before school starts and show her around. 

Anne spoke while she went to grab her water bottle from the fridge, mostly to Matthew. “Well, I guess I’m off. I always like to see these new schools at the start of new adventures. So this one shouldn’t be any different. Diving headfirst into the unknown can be equal parts terrifying and thrilling. With all the new people I’m bound to meet, who knows where this day will take me. Although it is reassuring that I met Diana, so at least I’ll know somebody.”

Matthew simply nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. “If you’d like, I have an ax you could borrow. In case you need to fend off some cheerleaders?” 

Anne couldn’t help but laugh at that one “Let’s see how today goes”

“In the shed when you need it.” Matthew smiled.

At this point, Marilla came back in the room with her keys and her purse “Alright enough chitter chatter, grab your things and let’s go.” 

Anne gave Matthew one more wave as she went out the door. “Goodbye, Matthew!”

“Good luck!” Matthew called. Marilla noted that Anne was already on a first-name basis with her brother, while she was still in the habit of calling Marilla ‘Ms. Cuthbert’. She couldn’t help but feel a little offended but decided to let it go for now.

Marilla and Anne climbed in the front of Matthew’s red pickup truck. As Marilla pulled out of the driveway, Anne unwrapped the tinfoil brick revealing scrambled eggs and cheese wrapped in a warm tortilla. She could also make out bits of something else in the burrito.

“It’s chorizo. It’s a type of sausage-like meat. It just adds a little flavor. I usually add hot sauce to mine but I wasn’t sure if you’d like it.” 

“Oh, thanks” Anne took a bite. She felt her phone buzz in her jean pocket, she took it out and checked the messages she got this morning. A couple were from Diana, telling her to meet her at the front school entrance. The other was from Mary.

_Good luck today sweetheart! Call me later, I wanna hear how today goes. Just be yourself and you’ll do great!!!! <3 _

If only it were that easy

\------

They pulled up to the front of the school at exactly 7:30, thirty minutes before classes actually started. Nevertheless, the parking was littered with kids, grouping up around their cars. Diana was seated at a cement bench in front of the school, she spotted the truck and waved to them.

Anne took a moment to take in the school while also trying to steady her beating heart. Marilla took notice of her clenched hands. “You’re sure you don’t need me to go in there with you?”

Anne shook her head. “I may not know much about high school, but I don’t think walking in with my par- guardian will look good for me.” She picked up her bag and opened the car door. “Thanks again for the ride. Bye”

“See you at home, call me if you need-” Anne closed the door and walked away before she could finish. As she pulled out of the parking lot, Marilla sent a silent prayer for this day to go well for the girl.

\------

As Anne approached Diana, the latter jumped up from her spot, opening her arms wide above her head. “Welcome to St. John’s!” she had a big smile as she said it.

Anne laughed at her enthusiasm. “My, are you always this enthusiastic about school?”

Diana dismissed her with a swipe of her hand. “This is just first-day excitement, trust me, it’ll wear off in a week. Are you excited? What do you think so far?”

“It certainly is….a lot.” Anne tried to take in the ginormous building in front of her. To her left, she could make out the bleachers and football field. “This is gonna be the largest school I’ve ever gone to.”

“Don’t worry, once you get used to it it’ll start to feel smaller. We have sometime before homeroom.” Diana stepped aside, offering her arm as if she were a chivalrous suitor. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” She slid her arm through Diana’s elbow.

“So through those doors is the cafeteria, that hallway down there is most of the theater department rooms. If we go this way, We can drop your stuff off at your locker. It’s on the third floor, so it’s a pretty decent spot, I barely even go to my locker though, so who knows if you’ll need it that much.” They ascended the stairs, Anne trying to keep up with Diana with the weight of her books dragging her down. They maneuvered their way through an ocean of kids.

“Let’s see, 2204, 2204, ah! Here it is!” Anne opened her backpack and started putting her books in her locker. Diana’s eyes flickered down to Anne’s overflowing backpack. “But uh….just a heads up, always try and carry as little books as possible. Don’t wanna be walking around with a freshman backpack.”

“Freshman backpack?” Anne asked.

“Yeah, because freshmen are always scared of being late to class, so they carry around all their books in their backpack. Makes it look like they’ve got a hunchback.” Diana laughed. “Plus, not many teachers even use the textbooks, you could probably take half of these homes.

She wished she had known about that before she brought all her books to school. “Oh, okay, no freshman backpack, got it. So what should I bring?”

“ Probably just bring a couple of notebooks and a pencil case, and you should be good for the whole day. Most teachers don’t do much on the first day.”

Anne grabbed two marble notebooks and her lunch before closing her locker. “Are there any other rules I should know about besides freshman backpacks?” 

“Well let’s see,” Diana proceeded to list a heavy list of social sins that she should remember. Never walk around with your schedule out because it makes you look like a freshman. Running to class (even if you’re late) makes you look stupid. Always lock your locker properly to avoid being “power locked” (whatever that means). There was even a type of sweatshirt in the bookstore that was so ugly only freshmen were dumb enough to wear it. Were these things she was expected to know? She should really write all these down when she gets the chance.

It was at that moment that Diana’s phone pinged, and she took it out of her back pocket to check. “Oh, the girls are here! They’re waiting for us in the cafeteria!” _Girls plural? As in more than one?_ Anne’s pulse quickened as Diana grabbed her arm and whisked her back the way they came. 

As they entered the cafeteria, Anne saw a table of people turn around towards her and Diana. Two of the girls were prominent blondes, one strawberry blonde, and one dirty blonde, and the third girl was a deep brunette. At the table with them were also two boys.

“DIANA!” The three girls scrambled from their seats, Anne hastily stepped away from Diana as the three bombarded their friend in a group hug. They talked over each other in excitement.

“We’ve missed you so much!”

“How was Europe?”

“Lake days weren’t the same without you!”

“Did you meet any cute french boys in Paris?”

“Did you see the royal family!”

“Okay okay!” Diana exclaimed. “Europe was great. I missed you guys too, ESPECIALLY our lake days. No, I didn’t meet any cute guys. And no Ruby I did not meet the royal family. I promise I’ll tell you all about it later, but on to something more important, there’s someone I’d like to introduce you to.” The trio turned to see where Diana was looking. 

Anne waved. “Hello”

“You guys, this is Anne Shirley.” Diana moved to stand beside her. “This is her first day. Anne, this is Ruby Gillis, Jane Andrews, and Tillie Boutler.” The girls mumbled their hellos.

“It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you all and may I say you all look very lovely on this fine day.” The girls all stared at her as if she had three heads.

Diana was the first to break the awkward silence. “Uh, let’s all sit down, shall we? Where’s Josie?” 

“Who knows?” The dirty blonde, who Anne presumed to be Jane Andrews. rolled her eyes. “She was waiting outside when we parked and I haven’t seen here since

“She’s trying to spend all the time she can with Billy,” Tillie said with a smug look.

“Really?” Diana turned to Anne as they sat down. “Josie is our other friend, and Billy is Jane’s brother.” 

“What a couple that’ll be.” said one of the guys.

The taller and much lankier boy nodded. “Yeah, Avonlea’s own team rocket.”

“Aren’t they siblings?” The first one asked.

“Anne, this is Charlie Sloan and Moody Spurgeon. Expect a lot of nonsense talk from them.”

Excuse me, Ms. Barry,” Moody Spurgeon spoke. “Pokemon is anything but nonsense, it is a billion-dollar franchise and staple of my childhood.”

“Didn’t you say the same thing about Beyblades?” Ruby asked questioningly.

“And Power Rangers,” spoke Tille

“And Star Wars?” asked Charlie

“And Avatar?” Jane added.

“Yes, but the same thing can be said for Pokemon. I can like more than one thing. And don’t give me that look Jane, I know for fact you liked Avatar as much as I do.”

“ANYWAYS” exclaimed Tillie, “We’re getting carried away and Moody doesn’t wanna scare off the new girl on her first day.” She looked at Anne. “So Anne, where are you from?”

“Well before here I lived in Halifax, and before that Montreal, and before that Fredericton and Addington, both places in New Brunswick, and-”

“Jesus, what are you on the run from the law or something?” Jane joked. 

“Oh well, I’m an orphan,” Anne explained. “So I usually jump between foster homes and foster families. Either I'd get too old for one house, or a family would move and I couldn’t go with them, or the education in one house wasn’t up to par. Stuff like that.”

“You’re an orphan?.” Charlie asked. “As in, like, no parents?”

Anne wasn’t sure if Charlie was being mean or just plain dumb, but guessing by the looks he was getting from Jane Tillie and Moody, she was guessing it was the latter. “Yeah, since I was baby.”

Ruby stared at hee with big doe-like eyes. “So your parents are dead? Or were they like, in prison and you were taken by CPS or something?”.

Everyone at the table looked surprised, Diana herself looked downright terrified, but Anne couldn’t help but giggle at the girl's blunt question. “Oh no, they’re not in prison. They died when I was about 1 and I didn’t have any relatives.” 

The girl’s face turned sympathetic. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry about that. Where are you living while you’re here?” 

“I’m staying at a farm a little while from here, a place called ‘Green Gables’?”

“Anne has moved in with the Cuthbert siblings, my family had dinner with them last week, that’s how we met,” Diana answered. 

At this Ruby’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “You live all the way over there! Oh, gee you’re so lucky Anne.” 

“Why? I mean, it is a lovely home, lot’s of open-”

“No not that! For one thing, you’re right next door to Gilbert!” Now Ruby looked like she could swoon. The table exchanged knowing looks, ready for what’s to come. “Have you seen him yet? Doesn’t he have such gorgeous eyes?”

“I’m sorry, who?”

Diana looked to Ruby. “She’s only been here a week Ruby, I doubt she’s seen much of anyone. Is he even back in town yet?”

“Nope, I texted him last night, he won’t come till next week, wants to save up as many tips as possible.”

“Why couldn't he have gotten a summer job in Avonlea?” Ruby whined, resting her chin on her crossed arms on the table. 

“Why would he want to. He’s living it up in Bathurst! Would you wanna trade that for Avonlea?” Moody said.

Anne held out her arms. “Excuse me WHO are we talking about?”

This time, Moody was the one to explain “Gilbert Blythe, he’s one of our mates.” He gestured to himself and Charlie.

“AND one of the cutest guys in our year, he even went to senior prom, as a freshman! Ruby’s been dead gone over him since the second grade.” Tillie added.

Diana looked at Anne. “You actually live right next door to him- well, more or less since you live on a farm- closer to him than most of us do. But you haven’t met him yet. He got a summer job in Bathurst working on boats.”

“Lucky bastard. He got to spend the summer at the lake, on a boat, working for rich people making absolut bank! I bet he got to meet so many hot rich girls, probably even- ” Charlie elbowed him in the stomach, tilting his head towards Ruby, looking on the verge of a breakdown. “Of course he was working very hard though, he was probably too busy to meet people anyway”. 

_Rinnnnnnnnnnng!_

“Time for homeroom” Diana and the group began to collect their books. “Charlie, Moody, Anne has the same homeroom as you. Anne, they’ll show you how to get to your math class from there, we’ll see you in physics!” Although Diana meant no bad intention, Anne couldn’t help feeling she was being coddled, like a little kid having their handheld by their parents. She walked with the rest of the group in a different direction, leaving Anne with the two boys.

“Ah, the struggles of a last letter name.” Charlie stepped beside her as she watched them leave. 

“Nevertheless,” Moody continued. “Charlie and I are more than honored to be your humble escorts around St. John.” He jokingly bowed before her.

They began to make their way to the homeroom. “Just so you two know, although I appreciate your help, I myself AM NOT helpless. I may be an orphan but I am a perfectly smart individual and am perfectly capable of getting around on my own….” She stopped when she realized they weren’t beside her anymore. Turning around, the show found them standing ten feet behind her. 

Charlie pointed behind them. “Our homeroom is this way.”

Anne, still trying to appear confident, continued, “Just once I figured out where said things…. are.”Although Anne didn’t see it, Moody gave Charlie a look that said _I like her already._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely recommend that egg burrito btw


	5. Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's first day at St. John's, Part Two. Plus a familiar face.
> 
> Chapter Song: Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally two different chapters I meshed into one.   
> Pretty sure I'm gonna change the chapter song.

One homeroom and one period in, and externally, Anne was fine, there was no reason she shouldn’t be. 

Internally though, she was a god-damn wreck.

Homeroom was fine, if not short-lived. Moody gave Anne some tips about navigating her first day, as well as directions to her next class. He also mentioned that since it was the first day, the periods would be twenty minutes instead of forty, because there would be a big school assembly for the latter half of the day. 

First period was pre-calc, which passed without a hitch. Anne did nothing to attract attention, and fortunately, the teacher decided not to call on the new kid. He was much too preoccupied with wrangling in the rambunctious group of students, in all honesty, the teacher looked like he didn’t want to be there at all.

Now she was making her way to physics, apparently, the whole “gang” was in this class, as well as gym next period, and that took them into lunch, which she would at least have Ruby and Diana for, it was comforting to Anne that she had some people to group up with for the next few periods.

“So, how’s your first day so far?” she turned to see Diana and Ruby coming towards her. 

“So far so good. Although I just had precalc, and I gotta say that Mr. Philips did not look too excited to be there.”

“He never is,” Diana replied. 

As they entered the physics lab and saw the rest of the group sat in the far corner. With them was another girl with strawberry blonde hair, soft and shiny, perfectly tied back with a purple scrunchie that matched her sweater. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Anne approaching.

“So Anne,” Moody called out to her, “How was your first period with Mr. Perv?”

“You mean Mr. Philips? Alright, I guess, why would he be a perv?”

“It’s his vibe. ” Charlie answered.

Moody snickered. “Heh, vibe check.”

The unnamed girl looked to Jane and gave her a look, Jane seemingly understood their unspoken dialogue. “Josie this is Anne Shirley, the girl Diana was telling us about, Anne this is Josie.”

Anne extended her hand to shake. “Hi.” The girl only looked down to her hand, then back to Anne’s face, she stared at Anne as if she had two heads.

“So you’re the foster kid everyone’s been talking about huh?” Josie asked, a mischievous grin on her lips. Diana looked at her questioningly. _Who would talking about Anne?_

“I guess I must be, although, I didn’t realize I was worth being talked about.” 

“Don’t worry, they weren't saying anything interesting.” She said with a smile. Her eyes had a twinkle to them, but it felt like such a threat. The others exchanged worried glances, unsure whether to intervene or not. 

Once again, Diana was Anne’s saving grace. “Anne is staying at Green Gables. She just got-”

“Green Gables, that shabby old farm? With the old Cuthbert siblings?” Josie scoffed, “That’s where you’re living?”

At this moment, Anne wanted nothing more than for the ground to open and swallow her whole. “Uh yes, I am. But it is really nice. All that open land. Compared to Halifax, it’s a nice change.”

“I guess it’s alright, for you at least. Compared to living in asylums and all that and all that.” At Josie’s comment, Tillie’s eyes went wide, Charlie’s mouth made an “O” shape, and he looked to Moody for a reaction.

Fortunately, the teacher entered the room at the moment and the class began. He sat them in alphabetical order, explained this year’s coursework, and allowed them to choose their own lab partner, Diana looked at her from across the room and smiled to her, Anne smiled back. Josie paired with Jane, Tllie and Ruby, and Charlie and Moody linked up, telling the teacher they would be a trio with some person who wasn’t here.

Through the class, and during their walk from the physics lab to the gym, Anne felt Josie shooting daggers, and in no way she being subtle about it.

_Please kill me now._

\------

“I’m so sorry about Josie Anne,” Diana told her as they and Ruby sat down for Lunch. “I knew she could be a little hostile, but I didn’t expect her to be THAT hostile.”

Ruby unwrapped her sandwich. “I bet it has to do with Billy, every time something happens with him her mood changes at the drop of a hat. When we were at the lake, Josie and Billy spent the whole time together alone. I even heard her one night sneaking into his room.”

“Are they dating?” Anne asked.

Ruby shook her head. “Yes and no, they’re basically dating but they haven’t put a label on it. They’ve gone on dates, they don’t go out with other people, and Prissy says she heard Josie leaving sneak in-and-out of their house at 3 am on multiple occasions, and she’s already planned out which of his baseball games she’ll go to.”

Anne dismissed Diana with a swipe of her hand. “It’s fine Diana, I know people aren’t used to change. She’s probably not usually like that.” 

“No, she’s just about the same, if not worse.”

“Ruby!”

"Yes" 

_POP!_

They snapped their heads to the source of the sound, only to find that everyone was looking towards a guy who was standing in front of the vending machine. It was spewing sparks out of every corner.

Ruby was the first to turn away. “You would think with all the money this school has they would give us some working vending machines.”

“Not only that, but someone could’ve gotten electrocuted! That’s just straight out dangerous!” Diana shook her head.

“Has that happened before?” Anne asked.

Diana thought about her question for a second. “Not those ones, those are brand new, just got them over the summer. I wonder if they’re having electrical problems, maybe after being closed all summer it’s just not working right.”

 _Pretty sure that’s not how electricity works._ “Yeah probably.” They finished their lunch without another interruption. But suspiciously, Anne couldn’t help but think about Marilla’s tea kettle

\------

Anne thanked the lord above her that she managed to make it through the rest of her classes unscathed. Other than getting to talk to Diana’s friends more, nothing particularly stood out to Anne, and luckily, no other machines blew sparks. 

It was finally time for the assembly, after the last class of the school day, students were told to stuff their backpacks in their lockers and head to the gymnasium. Anne tagged along behind Diana and Tillie. As they entered, Anne was greeted by the blaring music of the school band as they played a classic funky jazz piece. There were two sets of bleachers on both sides of the gymnasium, with a large mat that stretched all the way across the gym. On the other side of the gym, there were kids in different types of athletic uniforms.

The rest of the people Anne had met so far were seated all the way at the top of the bleachers, right next to the aisle. The only two who weren’t sitting were Josie, wearing an orange and blue cheer uniform, and a taller boy with the same hair and facial structures as Jane had his arm snaked low around her waist. 

“Billy Andrews,” whispered Tillie. 

They all exchanged greetings, Anne saw Josie whisper something into Billy’s ear. Billy gave a mischievous smirk in return. “Soo, you’re the new kid, eh.”

“Yeah I’m Anne Shirley, Billy wright?”

“Damn right,” Billy smiled at Charlie. _Oh boy was this boy full of it._ “I hear you’re staying with the incest twins. They haven’t made you do any….’sketchy’ shit yet have they?”

Anne blinked, flabbergasted, _did she really hear that correctly? Who does this guy think she is?_ “E-excuse me?!” She felt her face becoming that awful shade of red.

“Well you're a foster kid right, weren’t you suspicious that you’re living with two unmarried siblings? I wouldn’t be surprised if there was some interbreeding going on in that house-”

“Shut Up Billy!” Jane hissed.

Charlie scrunched his face. “You’re disgusting.”

“Hey! We’re all thinking about it! I’m just saying it.” 

“I’m surprised you do any thinking at all.” It came out before Anne could think it through. Her mind was clouded with a seething anger. How could he say something so disgusting about people he barely knew? Everyone else was shocked as well. Talking back to Billy was apparently not common. Moody and Charlie are the first to react.

“Ooooooooooh!” Charlie points his fingers and proceeds to make machine gun sounds. “Shots Fired.” He hooted. 

“BOOM! ROASTED ANDREWS.” Moody quipped. Jane and Tillie laughed, even Diana gave a proud smile.

Billy now looked furious, he stepped down from Josie so he could hover menacingly over Anne. “Excuse you, do you think you’re-”

A piercing ring sent a hush over the crowd. Down at the podium, a faculty member tapped a microphone against his chest. “Everyone please take your seats, we will begin shortly.”

“You two should probably get to your places. Good luck Josie.” Diana stepped past the couple to get to her seat, Tillie followed soon after. But as Anne was about to follow suit, she tripped over a sudden obstacle, falling flat on her face (well, not exactly _flat_ because she was on a set of stairs). Everyone was now staring at her, Anne’s face was now red for a completely different reason than before. She locked eyes with Josie, who extended her hand.

“You oughta be more careful Anne,” As she helped Anne up, she now wore a shit-eating grin from ear-to-ear.

Great, she’s been at this school not even a full day, and yet she already has an arch-nemesis. Two, possibly, but she wasn't sure if these two were a tag team of snottiness or just two rotten people who happened to explode when they got together. She supposed an arch-nemesis is a necessary factor of any heroine’s story.

But she was no heroine, she was just the new kid. And these two were treating her like a sacrificial lamb for their entertainment.

Charlie was right. These two are real-life team Rockette.

The principle got back on the microphone, and soon the assembly was underway. The loud cheers of the entire student body was overwhelming, and the funky tunes that the band was playing definitely added to the chaos. Differently people, faculty and students alike, stepped up to the mic as they talked about many of the exciting things that were set to happen this year. 

After all the speeches were done, the different performance teams took their spot on the gym mats. First the junior varsity dance team, then the varsity dance team, and then gymnastics team. Each one trying to outshine the last, in a silent competition to see who would get the crowd to cheer the loudest. After that was the cheer team, Josie came skipping out onto the mat with the rest of her team. Their routine was……. a good effort. Following up the gymnastics team was very underwhelming, their movements were stiff, and the choreography was overly simple.

“So many of their best team members graduated last year, they were so desperate that anyone who tried out got in, even if they sucked,” Moody explained, clearly talking about one person in particular.

Still, Josie stood tall and proud at the front line. Somehow she had managed to make eye contact with Anne and gave her a wink. Anne felt her blood boil. The cheer team clumped into three groups, the bases got in position to lift their flyers into the air, and Josie just happened to be one of those flyers. She was thrown into the hair, one leg being held by the base, and the other lifted up like a flamingo with her arms lifted into a V shape above her head. The crowd cheered, but Anne couldn’t help but to feel slightly angry toward Josie and how she had treated Anne earlier. She felt an itchy, stinging sensation all over her body that accumulated in her ticking her head to the left.

At that moment, it appeared that Josie had been knocked over by an non-existent gust of wind. She must have lost her footing or something, because she toppled over completely horizontal, hitting the gym mat with a loud _THWACK._ The crowd let out a huge “Oooo”, Anne was pretty sure she heard someone scream “Worldstar!”. Josie recovered quickly, getting up and falling in line for the next formation, but the embarrassment was clear on her face. Once it was clear Josie wasn’t injured, laughter could be heard from various places across the crowd. Moody even leaned down to her a whispered “Karma’s a bitch” in her ear. She hated to admit it, but a part of her enjoyed seeing that happen, even with the guilt in the pit of her gut.

\------

“What a total bitch.”

“Mary!”

Mary's laugh came across as static on the phone line. “Hey what goes around comes around, I mean I’m glad she didn’t get injured, but that’s what you get when you act nasty, and on the first day of school too, damn. And if the whole school was there then at least one person got it on video.” 

Diana couldn’t hang out after school, so Anne got on the bus and headed straight back to Green Gables. The first thing she did, besides give Marilla a quick summary about her day (leaving out anything to do with Josie), was head upstairs to call Mary.

“Are you listening to yourself?” Anne scoffed. “Some social worker you are! Being happy that a child got hurt.” 

“Hey, my job is that my foster kids are happy and healthy. But if she’s gonna talk to you like that then I have no sympathy, she sounds spoiled. And that Billy kid? Tell ya what, maybe I should come out to the Island, show those two not to mess with you.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, cause that totally won’t look weird, a crazy lady coming to our school to defend my honor against two sixteen-year-olds.” 

“Touche.” Mary laughed. “But other than diabolical barbie and ken. It sounds like you had a pretty good day, those other kids you met sound nice, especially Diana.”

“I don’t know,” Anne fiddled with the hem of a pillow. “The girls seemed kind of cold to me. The two guys are alright, if not kinda strange. Right after the assembly, the girls just flocked to Josie, leaving me alone. It’s like they do what she says no matter what in order to please her.”

“If they do then that’s their problem and you can’t do anything about that, so don’t even bother worrying about it.”

“But what if-”

“If nothing!”

Anne continued. “But what if Josie coerces them into not being friends with me?”

“Well then go make some more friends! It’s not like they’re the only teens you can hang out with. That’s why I’m glad you’re going to a public school again, you’ve been lacking social interaction.”

“Not true! I used to-” 

“With people your age.” Mary corrected.

“Oh.” She was right, at all of Anne’s other homes, most kids were either too young or too old, and any kids that were around her age thought she was too weird. 

“Exactly. Go out and make yourself known to the community. Join a club, get a job, anything, find some people with the same niche as you. Plus, it’ll look good on a resume.” On the other side of the line, someone called Mary for something. “Ah geez, I gotta go. Just keep all that in mind okay?’

She sighed. “Okay,”

“That’s my girl, talk later.”

“Bye.”

Anne hung up, lightly tossing her phone to the side as she slumped back against the side of the bay window. Despite Mary’s dismissal, she couldn’t get Joise’s fall out of her mind. While she hated to admit it, but she did find the fall funny, it was also so…. unexpected. She played it back in her head. Josie seemed very secured at the top of the pyramid. Her leg wasn’t shaking while she was in the air, and her bases had a strong grip on her. But the way Josie fell was very strange as well, it was as if someone had tied a string to her ankle and had yanked it out from under her, almost cartoonish. It reminded Anne of the incident at Staples a few days before. The binders had practically flown off the shelf. Both very sudden and very unprompted. Not much unlike….

The buzz of Anne's phone snapped her out of her train of thought. She reached for it and unlocked it.

_Diana: Hey! Sorry I couldn’t hang out with you after school, student council meeting._

_Anne: That’s alright, I needed to head home anyway._

_Diana: Well I was just talking to Jane, and she’s planning on having a “barbeque” at her house late Saturday. Most of the grade will be there. You down?_

Jane, as in Billy’s brother? As in the boy she just called stupid in front of his friends?

_Anne: Wym “barbeque”?_

_Diana: There probably won’t be barbeque. Just ships and drinks, maybe pizza._

_Anne: Are you sure everyone will be okay with me there?_

_Diana: Absosulty, It’s pretty much an open invite. Anybody from school is invited._

_Diana: And if you’re worried about Billy, don’t be, idek if he’ll be there._

_Anne: Well I’d have to probably ask the Cuthberts, but if they say yes, I’d love to!_

_Diana: Great! Lmk what she says_

So Anne ended her first day of high real school insulting Billy Andrews, and now she was willingly going to his house.

Great.

Stressful situations like this called for one thing: a nice cup of tea.

\------

Later that evening, Anne sat in the open hayloft with a book in her lap. With all that had gone on today, a little bit of peace and quiet was a must-have, luckily at Green Gables that wasn’t hard to find. The hay itself was too prickly to sit on comfortably, so she brought a spare blanket from her room up with her. Outside, the sun shone brightly in the late afternoon sky. 

Anne was in the middle of reading _The Assassin’s Blade,_ a prequel to the series she was currently reading. She allowed herself to get lost in the medieval world of magic and adventure. If only such a life could be possible for her.

Suddenly, she heard a small creaking that sounded like it was coming from the ladder that she climbed to get to the hayloft. She craned her neck to see if she could see what the sound was, possibly Matthew at work, but she couldn’t see anything, and no other noise was made. It was probably just the cows, so she returned to the reading. 

_Slowly, Celaena turned north, toward the source of the breeze, which smelled of a faraway land she hadn’t seen in eight years. Pine and snow- a city still in winter’s grasp. She breathed it in, staring across the leagues of the lonely, black ocean, seeing, somehow, that distant city that had once, long ago, been her home……._

“Hello”

Anne let out a yelp and jumped back from the source, she hadn't expected such a rude interruption to her peaceful bubble. She turned to see a boy, not older than herself, looking at her questioningly with a pitchfork in one hand and a wooden toolbox in the other. He had long brown hair that went down to his ears under a baseball cap. He wore a long pair of overalls and a red t-shirt underneath.

She held a hand to her chest. “Jesus Christ you scared me!” 

“Sorry,” 

“And who are you? And what are you doing here?”

“Working,” the boy stated as though it was obvious. “The real question is who are you and what are you doing in the Cuthbert’s barn. Are you squatting? Because if so you’re gonna have to leave.” Anne noted a bit of a french accent in his voice.

“Excuse you?” Anne was baffled by the boy’s brazenness. “I live here! I’ve been living here for the past two weeks!”

“Squatting doesn’t-”

“I’m not a squatter!”

Just then, Matthew entered the loft. “Ah well, it looks like you’ve both finally met. Anne, this is Jerry, he’s the farmhand we mentioned. Jerry I’ve told you about Anne haven’t I?”

The boy looked back to Anne, “So you’re the new foster kid? Huh? Interesting.”

Still, on the defensive, Anne felt like this scrawny farmhand was trying to come for her pride. So she stood up, keeping her arms crossed and her eyes on Jerry.

“Jerry actually goes to St. John’s too, he’s a senior.” Matthew grabbed what he needed from the loft and was making his way back down the ladder. 

“Really? Well, then why haven't I seen you at school?” Anne questioned.

“Maybe you have? Maybe you just didn’t recognize me because this is the first time we met?” He said with a tilt of his brow.

Shit, he was right, and she didn’t have a comeback, so she just rolled her eyes. Jerry smiled and followed Matthew back down the ladder. Anne’s mood was now too sour to continue reading. 

She climbed down the ladder and followed Matthew and Jerry as they exited the barn just below her. Jerry carried a ladder and propped it up next to the side of the building. He set his toolbox next to him on the ladder and began to fiddle with a wire fixture on the side of the barn. 

“Hey Matthew, Diana asked me about going to a barbeque on Saturday, a lot of people from school are going. I was wondering if I could too?”

Matthew kept his eyes on his handy work. “Where would this barbeque be?”

“At this girl Jane Andrews’ place.”

“Andrews? That’s Priscilla and Billy’s sister right.”

“Is she? I only met her and Billy”

“We know their family, do I need to drive you there?”

“No, Diana said she could give me a ride.”

He shrugged. “Well we’d probably have to ask Marilla, but I don’t see why not. Will you be attending this barbeque, Jerry?”

Jerry scoffed. “Are you kidding? Spending my Saturday _willingly_ at Billy Andrew’s house? No thanks.”

“You don’t like Billy?” She asked. 

“Nope, he’s just barely tolerable. He’s only good for two things: football and alcohol.”

“Yeah seems like the type.” Anne recalled his snide remarks about the Cuthberts and how everyone around him seemed too scared to intervene. That was a type A bully if Anne’s ever met one, and she’s her fair share of bullies.

“Why would you wanna go to his house? You know someone there?” 

“My friend Diana invited me.” 

Jerry tensed up but quickly regained composure. “Barry? As in the student council music girl?”

“Yeah."

“You sure you didn’t invite yourself and she was too nice to disagree?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just saying, the Barry family is _loaded_ , they don’t usually hang out with people who are so far beneath them class-wise.”

“Diana’s nothing like that.” How dare he make such rude remarks about her friend. Her ONLY friend. Sure, Anne herself had the same concerns, but that didn’t mean Jerry had a right to judge her.

“Oh, she is. Just wait, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” As he turned back to his work, Anne clenched her fist towards him behind his back. Fist still held out in front of her, she swiftly turned around to-

“WOAH!” _SPLASH._ Anne turned around to find that Jerry was no longer on his ladder. Instead, his ladder had tipped over and launched him into the animal’s water bin. Tools were spilled all over the place. Jerry popped up from the water bin gasping for air. Matthew dropped what he was doing and Marilla came rushing out from the house. 

“My word! Jerry, what happened?” Marilla asked.

“I don’t know” Jerry panted, taking Matthew's arm to step out of the bin. “I swear I wasn’t leaning too far off the ladder. The ladder just gave out from under me?”

_What?_

“May as well head home for the day Jerry. You’ll get no work done when your this drenched.” Matthew said.

Marilla agreed. “Come in the house though, you can dry off a bit before you leave.”

Jerry grabbed his cap off of the ground and followed the Cuthberts towards the house. Anne began to follow until Marilla stopped her.

“Anne, clean up here please,” Marilla said.

“I’ll be back in a minute to finish up,” Matthew turned around, walking backward. “Just pick up the tools and put them back in the shed.”

“Okay,” Anne faltered. As soon as they were out of sight, Anne turned back to the mess Jerry’s accident had made.

Just as she did with Josie’s fall, Anne replayed the accident in her mind as she kneeled down to pick up the tiny screws scattered on the ground. The two were eerily similar, they were both secure in where they stood, both happened very quickly and suddenly, and, weirdly enough, both had happened when…. Anne was annoyed about them.

Then she remembered the two incidents with the kettle. Although Marilla speculated it to be a faulty kitchen appliance, Anne had used it earlier, and it worked without a hitch. Same thing when for the vending machine, it had supposedly been in pristine working condition, and yet it just completely deteriorated. And all three of those had happened when Anne was feeling anxious.

She shook her head vigorously. No. Impossible. The fact that all these things happened was simply a strange coincidence. She shouldn’t read too deep into things such as faulty wiring, and freak accidents happen all the time, Josie and Jerry were just probably that. Freak accidents. She should be glad they didn’t get hurt.

By this point, she had collected most of the remnants of the toolbox and turned her attention to the ladder. It now stood lopsided, leaning against the fence, just above the water bin. She narrowed her focus on the ladder. Maybe she could just….

“You alright?”

She snapped her neck around to find that Matthew had returned, and was giving her a strange look. Behind him, she could make out a still dripping Jerry walking towards his car. “Yeah, just fine, why do you ask?”

“Uh, you just seem a little out of it.” Matthew made a circular motion with his hand next to his head.. “A little lost in space?”

She thought for a second, “Yeah I guess.”

If Matthew was suspicious over her reaction, he didn’t say it. “You know, don’t get me wrong, I’m glad Jerry’s okay, but,” Matthew let out a hefty chuckle. “What I wouldn't give to have a camera when that happened.”

Anne couldn’t hold in her laughter, “It was pretty funny. The way he sprung up from the ground, he looked like a cartoon!” She said between laughs.

“Hah! I’ll bet!” He sighed, “What you say we call it a night on the farmwork. Marilla outta have dinner up soon.”

After All, that’s happened here, a quiet dinner with the quiet Cuthberts sounded great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Josie happened to the cheerleader at my senior homecoming game. It was pretty hilarious.  
> Feedback is welcomed! Just so I know people are still reading.


	6. A-Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne goes to her first high school party and makes some new revelations
> 
> Chapter Song: A-Punk by Vampire Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing straight for four days. I've already got the next chapter or two written and I'm gonna post it once I have the next one written.

“Purple Sweater? No, too wintery.”

“Tank top? No, too revealing.”

“Doll dress? No, way too fancy.”

For someone who prides themselves on not being materialistic, Anne sure has spent a lot of time this week being concerned about her appearance. 

It was about lunchtime on Saturday afternoon. Anne had woken up early to complete the list of chores Marilla had told her to do before she went to the barbeque. It hadn’t been easy, and it was made worse because of Jerry’s mansplaining (was it really mansplaining if she didn’t know how to do it?) it took all her restraint not smack him upside the head, he was lucky Matthew was around.

After cleaning up with the two of them in the barn, a little bit of baking with Marilla, and folding the clothes that came out of the dryer. Anne was allowed to get ready for the barbeque. Diana said they were dressing up casual, but how casual was casual? Soon enough her clothes were sprawled across her bed. Eventually settling on jeans, converse, and a light blue frilly shirt. 

After she was finished getting ready, she sat on her bed reading when she felt her phone buzz.

_ Diana: Pulling up rn. Should I come in or wait outside? _

_ Anne: Just wait there, I’ll be out in a second.  _

She grabbed her phone and wallet and headed towards the stairs, stopping by the kitchen to find Marilla still packaging the jam they had made. “Diana’s here, I’m off to the barbeque.” 

“Remember to keep up posted.”

“Will do”

“Let us know when you get there.”

“Got it”

“And especially no drinking or drugs! Just because other kids are doing it doesn’t mean it’s a good idea!”

“Okay!” What was this woman so wound up about? She never had a foster parent this... concerned? Most caretakers could've cared less what she did with her free time, so long as she didn't get arrested.

Meanwhile, Marilla was trying to keep her cool about letting Anne go to the Andrews’ house. If it was solely up to her, she wouldn’t let Anne go at all. It wasn’t that Marilla didn’t like the Andrews family, she’d know them for years. The two girls Prissy and Jane were very bright, ambitious young ladies, Billy, however, was a bit of a wildcard. Marilla recalled a couple of times finding the boy on her property with his friends, shooting cans with a bb gun. Marilla always complained to his parents about these incidents but whether the boy was properly disciplined for his actions Marilla never knew. Mr. Andrew always seemed to dismiss her with the excuse "boys being boys".

Nevertheless, Marilla put her own concerns aside at her brother’s reassurance. Matthew insisted that they shouldn’t let their own judgments prevent Anne from meeting friends here. And besides, the ever so sweet Diana Barry would be there, so what could go wrong?

Anne stepped outside to find Diana pulling up to the edge of the property. She waved her goodbyes to Matthew and Jerry as she skipped down the driveway and got in the passenger's side of Diana’s car. Despite her earlier concerns, Anne was excited to finally witness a real high school get together. 

Diana craned her neck to look in the direction of the barn. “Is that Jerry Baynard?”

“Yeah, he’s Matthew’s farmhand, do you know him?”

Diana shook her head vigorously, “No not really, just seen him around school and such. Different grades, different crowds, ya know?” Her voice was a slight octave higher than normal.

“Oh, okay. Ready to go?” She asked. Diana pulled out of the driveway, and Anne could’ve sworn that she spotted Jerry watching them in the rearview mirror as they drove off. 

\------

“I don’t think your friends like me very much,” Anne said after a couple of minutes.

Diana kept her eyes on the road and shook her head “Nonsensense, it’s only been a few days. They’re just not used to you yet”

“I fear they won’t get used to me at all.”

“It’s just….strange.” Diana quickly realized how her words sounded and began to explain. “Not that you’re strange! It’s just that the whole situation is strange. We’ve known each other our whole lives ya know? We haven’t had many new kids come to town in a long time. The last one was Charlie, he moved here when we were in sixth grade, but back then we were still young enough that it didn’t seem strange. Plus him and Moody bonded over their love of some sort of trading card game.” Anne laughed at the idea. “But I promise, none of them think you're weird. They just need time to adjust.”

Anne slumped back in her seat, still unsure, so Diana continued. “If not for nothing, Moody thinks you’re cool.”

“Really?” She had very few conversations with Moody, and even then they were mostly about school.

“Yeah, said you’ve got ‘chill vibes’ about you.” Anne raised her brow at that. “He’s a complicated fellow.”

Both the girls gave a little laugh, Anne felt some on the tension leave her shoulders. “Well, I’m glad I got a Moody stamp of approval. But I don’t think any of the girls are my biggest fans, especially not Josie.”

Josie Pye had been as cold as ice to Anne following the first day. The girl actively avoided Anne anytime possible, although that wasn't too easy because Diana always went out of her way to include Anne in any of the group's conversations. So whenever she couldn't ignore Anne, she did the next best thing; make passive-aggressive comments that would make Anne feel singled out. Either about her hair, pale complexion, anything that had to do with her being a gangly orphan. Whenever Josie did make these comments, the rest of the group would just watch uncomfortably.

Diana sighed in defeat. “Yeah, you got me there,” “Josie’s never been easy to please. But I think the other girls will want to get to know you more, they’re just hesitant to show it around Josie. It’s not easy being on her bad side.” 

“And I already am.”

“No you’re not, don’t be silly.”

“It’s true! I insulted her boyfriend and then -” She stopped herself before she could mention Josie's fall. “Well, just that, I insulted her boyfriend”

“Please, even Josie’s smart enough to admit that Billy is not the sharpest tool in the shed.” The girl beside her reasoned.

“Maybe.”

“That’s why I’m glad you're coming. This party will be more relaxed than the school setting.”

Anne felt she completely lucked out meeting Diana. So far this girl had shown her unrelenting kindness since the moment they met. And she was completely confident in what she was saying. If Diana had faith in Anne fitting in with her friends, then maybe she wasn't entirely hopeless. 

\------

Diana turned off the main road onto a narrow street. Through the trees, Anne could make out large, multiple story houses, and even a few pools. They stopped at the end of the street lined with parked cars and made their way down the street. When they finally made it to the house There was a sign pointing to the driveway telling them to go around back for a “good time.”

“Do Jane’s parents know she’s hosting this?” Ane asked as they entered a backyard full of teenagers and not a parent in sight. 

“They’re on the mainland right now. They know she invited friends over, they just don’t know how many.” Diana said very nonchalantly, as though it was a usual occurrence. 

Moody waved them over from the other side of the vacant pool where he sat with Charlie, Ruby, and Tillie. The four of them shared some poolside lounge chairs. Diana squeezed in next to Ruby and Tillie, while Moody offered Anne a spot next to him and Charlie. Jane, Josie, and Billy were nowhere to be seen.

“This place is huge!” Anne exclaimed, and she meant it. It was more of a public park than it was a backyard. Not only did it have a huge pool equipped with a hot tub, and a giant shaded porched area with a couch and barbeque, but it a lot had a big grassy area, with a lacrosse net in the corner. Moody nodded in agreement. 

Charlie waved for Anne’s attention. “Anne serious debate, you seem like the type to know something about this, Avatar, who would you say was more diabolical Ozai or Azula.” She gave him a look. “You’ve watched Avatar right?”

She shook her head. "What on earth is that?"

The pair looked at her like she was crazy. They then dove into a long-winded explanation of a cartoon they watched as kids, and how good it was and something about war propaganda, she looked at the girls out of the corner of her eye and they looked absolutely done with this conversation as if it was a recurring thing. But Anne was happy to listen, she loved when people discussed things they were passionate about, and Moody seemed very passionate about a Prince Zuko.

A little while later, Ruby was expressing her excitement on seeing Gilbert at school on Monday when Jane appeared from the siding glass door with two boxes of pizza in her arms, followed by another girl carrying a box of soda cans. Billy followed after, carrying another two boxes of pizza and paper plates.

They all got up to get a slice, Anne took a piece of pepperoni and was pushing through the kids to get a coke can when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find one smiling Josie Pye 

“Oh, Hello.” The surprise in her tone evident. 

“Hi Anne,” Josie looked her up and down. “I like your shirt, where’d you get it.”

“Oh, thanks!” Said Anne. “I think I got it at goodwill?”

“It’s really pretty, that’s a nice color on you,”

“Thanks, I like yours too.” Anne scanned the crowd for Diana, and found her sitting with Jane and another girl, she didn’t notice where Anne was with Josie. “How are you? You took a pretty hard fall during the assembly. It looked like it hurt.

Josie dismissed her with a swipe of her hand. “Not to worry, I’ve had much harder falls during practice, it’s nothing. How was your first week at school?”

“It was good, definitely different. It’s not often I get to go to public school.” She was hesitant, unsure of what caused Josie's sudden change of mood towards Anne. 

“Good, good….” Josie’s eyes flickered down to the table and then behind her. Before Anne could turn to see what she was looking at, Josie continued. “Sorry about what Billy said about the Cuthberts, he can be so dense sometimes. 

“Oh, it’s alright. I’m sure he didn’t really mean it.” Perhaps Billy was just joking? And Anne misinterpreted? Incest is a weird thing to joke about with someone you just met though.

“Yeah…..” She reached for two cans from the boxes behind Anne, taking a sprite for herself while offering Anne a coke. “Well, I gotta go, see you!”

“Bye?” As Josie turned around and walked away, Anne stood there befuddled with what had just taken place. Was she crazy? Or was Josie starting to warm up to her? She took her pizza and went to go sit with Diana.

“What were you and Josie just talking about?” Diana asked as she sat down.

“She apologized to me about what Billy said, and she seemed, I don’t know, nicer? Even complimented my shirt.”

Diana smiled. “That’s good, maybe she’s starting to like you. I bet she was only so nasty because of Billy.” 

“Maybe.” Anne turned her attention to her pizza and went to open her drink.

But the moment she pushed down on the tongue of the can, she was met with a showering of sticky soda, all the way down her face and shirt before she threw the can on the ground. Diana and the girl jumped back to avoid being sprayed.

Anne felt all eyes on her as she stood there, with soda dripping down her front. Instinctively, she looked over to where Josie and Billy were now sitting, sure enough, Billy was rushing to hide his phone. He was filming the whole thing. So much for being nice.

“C’mon,” said the girl next to Diana. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” She ushered Anne and Diana into the house and towards the kitchen.

Anne managed to wipe off most of the soda with wet paper towels. But however much she dabbed at her shirt, the soda left a sticky ring on her front. The other girl had disappeared somewhere in the house. 

“I’m telling you Josie did this! That’s probably the only reason she was talking to me was so Billy could shake up the drink. Ugh, how could I be so stupid!”

“Just ignore them, it’s just a stupid joke. Billy is always doing something stupid to someone.” Diana eased.

“He wouldn’t be Billy if he did otherwise.” The other girl had returned to the kitchen. She now carried a t-shirt in her hand, offering it to Anne. 

“You have experience with him?”

“I have an entire lifetime of experience of dealing with him. He acts the same way now as he did when he was six.” The girl responded.

She offered her hand to shake. “I’m Anne.”

“I know.” The girl said, accepting it. “Your name precedes you, in the eyes of my brother at least. I’m Prissy”

“You’re brother?.” It suddenly dawned on Anne. “You’re the other sibling. How come I’ve never seen you at school?”

“I’m a sophomore in college. I go to Queens in Charlottetown. Just stopping by for the weekend though. Making sure they don’t break something.”

Anne stifled a laugh. “Well, I definitely don't think your brother likes me.”

Prissy rolled her eyes. “My brother likes few things that don't involve being stupid or being violent. The best thing you can do is act like nothing he does bothers you. It sounds lame, but it works.”

Anne nodded. Diana finally spoke again. “Go get changed. I’ll meet you back out there. Thanks, Prissy.”

“No problem,” Prissy said. “And don’t worry about the shirt, you can just give it back to Jane and she’ll pass it on to me.”

Anne offered her thanks and both girls walked back out the sliding glass doors, and Anne went to the bathroom to change. She stuffed her stained shirt into her back pocket and headed back out to the backyard. She was just about to walk through the sliding glass doors when she spotted Josie now sitting with the rest of the group, taking Anne’s place beside Moody. She had apparently said something that had made the whole group laugh, including Diana.

What on earth was this girl’s problem? Why did Josie hate Anne so much when she didn’t even do anything. Sure, Anne called her boyfriend stupid, but it was completely called for, and Josie was passive-aggressive to Anne before then too. She judged Anne since the moment she laid eyes on her. It was frustrating, it made want to just- 

It was at that moment that a gardening hose close by the group spewed water at Josie. It came out full force, as if someone had suddenly turned it on. One of Billy’s friends rushed to where the hose joined with the side of the house, and seemingly struggled to turn it off. As Anne entered the backyard, the water stopped, leaving Josie Pye soaking, covered in dirty hose water, and being watched by everyone around. Stifled laughter was heard around the backyard.

Huh. Ironic.

Anne couldn’t help but break out into a shit-eating grin. Josie seemed to sense this and glanced in Anne's direction, and Anne lost her smile. Billy followed his girlfriend's gaze and gave Anne a sneer before following Josie as she stomped into the house.

She probably thought this was somehow Anne’s doing, which it wasn’t, was it?

With the tea kettle, the binders at staples, the assembly, and Jerry’s ladder….

None of these seemed like a coincidence anymore.

She walked back to where the group was now, before they were clearly trying to hide their amusement, for the sake of avoiding Josie's anger, but once she was out of sight, the group broke out in hysterics. Tillie was even wiping tears from her eyes. 

“Hey,” Anne nudged Diana. “I think I’m gonna go. Not really feeling like sitting around in sticky jeans.” 

Diana immediately got up from her chair. “Do you need me to drive you home.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s fine. I know my way home.” She didn’t, but she needed time to think, and could do that on a walk home. It didn't seem too far by car, and the sun was still out so nothing bad could happen to her.

“Oh, ok. Well, just let me know when you get back to Green Gables, okay.” Diana didn't want her to leave, but she didn’t want to force Anne to stay either. And her reason was justifiable.

“I will, thanks for inviting me. See you Monday.” She hustled out of that backyard as fast as she could, thanking Prissy again for the shirt, and skedaddled down the street as fast she could. 

The farther she was away from people, the better.

\------

In total, the walk took about forty minutes before she got into a part of town she recognized. The stroll through town gave her a lot of time to think, but about what? She wasn’t too sure. So these incidents that kept happening definitely weren't a coincidence, and that most of them happened when she was in some sort of sour mood, but what then? Was she trying to prove that she caused them to happen? Because she definitely wasn’t doing them deliberately. And if she did, how could she stop being the cause of them? 

She eventually got to a long narrow road covered in trees. In hindsight, she probably should’ve told the Cuthberts that she’d be walking home, especially because she wasn’t sure if Marilla would have a problem with that, but she was so close to Green Gables that it was too late to tell them. Hopefully, they wouldn’t interrogate her, because she was in no mind to be playing twenty questions. 

Although she knew where she was going, she kept her phone out with maps on just to keep track, this town surprisingly had a lot of shortcuts and unmarked roads. It was late in the afternoon, the sun was hung low in the sky. The only sound she could hear was from the gears of a bicycle off in the distance, but soon the sounds began getting closer.

“Hey, miss!” She heard a voice call from behind, but she ignored it, hoping they were talking to someone else. 

“Excuse me, ma’am!” The voice called again, still she ignored it.

“Hey, Carrots!” At that nickname, she went still. She whipped around to find the source of the voice and was ready to snap at them for calling her that. It turned out to be a teenage boy on a bike, he hit the brakes as soon as he neared, holding something in his hand.

“You dropped this.” He held out a piece of blue cloth to her, which turned out to be her shirt. It must’ve fallen out of her pocket.

“Oh, thank you. I didn’t realize I had lost it.” She took back the shirt and tucked it under her arm.

“Better be careful or some stray dog will be very fashion-forward this fall.” The boy gave her a smile.

“Umm, yeah, thanks again.” She began walking away, but the boy followed. Pushing himself with one foot on the ground and one on the pedals of his bike.

“You new around here, or just passing by?” The boy asked

Anne quirked her brows and continued walking, the boy still at her feet. “What's it to you?”

“Just curious," The boy shrugged. "I know everyone in Avonlea, and I’ve never seen a face like yours. And I’m pretty sure I’d remember a face like yours.”

Anne stopped in her tracks, still peeved at being called that dreaded nickname. she turned around to face him again. “Look I don't know what your edge is here. But-”

“My edge?”

“But if you’re trying to follow me home then you have three seconds to turn around before I pepper spray you.” She was bluffing, she obviously didn't have pepper spray, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Woah Woah Woah, easy their tiger.” The boy held out his arms in mock surrender. “Rest assured, I do not have an ‘edge’ I’m working, and no, I’m not following, I happened to live this way too, so we’re technically just going the same way.”

“But you have a bike, you can pedal your way home. Instead, you’re going at a walking pace which is pretty redundant.” Anne countered. He wanted to play games? Game on.

“Redundant? Well, there’s a five-dollar word.” The boy leaned on his handlebars. 

“Is it? Or are you just not used to hearing big words?” She’d already had a confusing day and Mr. Flirtatious here was just adding to her stress.

The boy scoffed. “Questioning my intelligence? When we've only just met? My my, that’s quite  _ impetuous _ of you miss.” 

Anne rolled her eyes but stayed silent. Another beat of silence passed and neither of them moved.

“You aren’t actually gonna pepper spray me, are you?” The boy stuttered out, wary of her reaction. 

Anne thought for a second. “You’re safe from it. For now at least.” And continued on down her path. 

Still, he continued pushing himself with his foot. “You never did answer my question”

“I don’t remember what it was?

“Are you new around here?” 

“Why do you wanna know?”

He shrugged. “Eh, just trying to get acquainted with my new neighbors, don’t get many of those around here. Much less any pretty girl neighbors. So….?”

She felt herself blush. After a couple of moments, Anne finally relented. “Anne, Anne Shirley.”

He extended his hand for her to take. “Pleasure to meet you, Miss Shirley. Name’s Blythe, Gi-”

“Gilbert Blythe.” She said with a sense of recognition, he looked surprised. She ignored his extended hand and kept walking.

“Well, I see my name has proceeded me. I hope it’s all good things.” He now began to twist left and right on his bike, almost as if he was teasing her, like mouse teasing a cat to try and get it tho catch it. 

She couldn't believe she was entertaining this boy and his antics. Shouldn’t she just wedge a stick between his wheel and be on her way? Why was she letting him get a rise out of her?

“Nothing much, mostly about how you've spent your summer working on boats and banging girls in Bathurst.” She said very nonchalantly.

Hi smiled faltered. “W-what?.”

“Eh, just simply saying what I've heard.” She had a lul in her voice, keeping eyes on the scenery around here as to appear uninterested in the conversation. 

“Well contrary to what you’ve heard. No, I did not spend my summer doing that. While I did spend the summer in Bathurst, I mostly worked for families or retired couples.”

She did her best to appear unconvinced. “That doesn't mean anything. It may be weird but it’s not uncommon.”

“Touche, but any choice of "banging" would  _ definitely  _ involve some bigger life choices. So needless to say, no hooking up was done. Not yet at least.” He gave her a wink

Anne felt a blush rising in cheeks. But she told herself it was anger at his brazenness and the implications of his comments. Curse all things that made her this fair, because now she was sure that her face was as red as a cherry. Gilbert seemed very satisfied with causing such a reaction.

“Anyways, Anne Shirley. How long have you been in town?”

“A couple weeks.”

“And what brought you to our neck of the woods?”

“A car.” He chuckled at that. “I’m an orphan, so every now and then I get relocated to different foster homes. So now I’m giving this place a try.” She signed.

“I take Avonlea wasn’t your first choice.” He asked.

“Honestly, before I was placed here I didn’t even know this place existed.” Gilbert nodded in agreement at that. “But I’ve done so much of the city homes that my social worker thought ‘why not giving a farming community a try?' So now I’m here.”

“Interesting, that must’ve been hard to do school-wise.” 

“Eh, I managed.” Most people got very uncomfortable and gave her pitying looks the moment she said she was an orphan. Instead, this boy was interested in her schooling.

Without even realizing it, they had reached the perimeter of Green Gables. “Well, this is me.”

“Green Gables?” He put the kickstand down on his bike and swung his leg over it.

“Yes, so if you would please leave, I don’t think the Cuthberts will appreciate having an unexpected guest.”

“Anne?” A voice called from behind. She looked back to see Marilla coming out of the house towards where they stood. “Who’s that with you?”

“That’s Marilla, you better leave, she's probably in a bad mood.”

Instead, Gilbert waved. “Good evening Marilla!”

“Gilbert? Why it’s so good to see you! It’s been so long.” Marilla gave Gilbert a light embrace upon reaching the pair. “How was Bathurst?”

“It was good! Very beautiful, a lot of nice people. How are you?”

Anne couldn't comprehend the scene in front of her. “You two know each other?” 

“Why of course,” Marilla said, “Gilbert lives just down the road, he goes to St. John’s too, I’m surprised you haven’t seen met each other at school yet.”

“I just got back yesterday, haven’t seen anyone but Bash,” Gilbert explained. 

“How is Sebastian by the way? Matthew said he stopped by the shop a few weeks ago.” Marilla asked.

“He’s good, about the same as ever. I think he’s missing having the house to himself.” Gibert joked. Marilla a little chuckle, had she ever seen Marilla legitimately smile like that?

“Well tell him we say hello.” Marilla turned to Anne. “I’m surprised you’re home so early, did the barbeque end?”

“Sort of,” Anne tried to come up with an explanation. “I just wanted to leave early, but it was nearing the end I think. Diana offered me a ride but I wanted to walk. Take a look at the town ya know. I’m sorry I didn’t text.”

Gilbert spoke before Marilla could question her further. “So you went to the Andrews’ barbeque huh? How was it?”

“Fine.” She replied curtly. “If Matthew doesn’t need any help, I think I’ll go read in the barn for a bit.”

“Okay, Matthew and Jerry are in the outer fields, when they get back we’re ordering Chinese food,” Marilla stated. 

“That’s fine.” She turned to Gilbert, gave him a curt nod. “See you I guess.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Shirley.” He smiled and gave her a two-finger salute. Lord was this boy as bold as brass.

She retreated to the hayloft after nabbing one of the marble notebooks from her room. She flicked the switch to turn on the wall lanterns and sat cross-legged on the ground and began writing what she knew.

**_Kettle #1 - dinner w/ Mary, talking about school, feeling overwhelmed(?) ~~stressed.~~ stressed_ **

**_Kettle #2 - dinner with the Barry’s, Diana’s mom was being rude. Feeling ~~angry~~ frustrating_ **

**_Staples - binders flew off shelves while I was telling a story._ **

**_Lunch first day - vending machine sparked, talking w/ Ruby and Diana about Josie._ **

**_Josie slam - angry at her for being mean. twitch(?)_ **

**_Jerry’s fall - frustrated at him for comments._ **

**_Josie- hosed down after soda incident_ **

So there were seven different incidents where something strange happened, but none of them explained how. The two kettle incidents and the vending machine incidents looked to be caused by stress, the three incidents with Josie and Jerry happened when she was angry at them, and the thing with the binders was a whole thing by itself. She was lost in her thoughts for a while before she heard two pairs of footsteps approaching. 

“Hello?” She called out. 

“Anne? Is that you?” Matthew’s voice wrung out from below. She responded by popping head down through the ladder entrance. She saw Jerry in the barn as well. “I thought you were still at the party.”

“I decided to come home early. Marilla says we're getting Chinese?” She asked.

“Yeah seems like it.” He grunted. “You staying for dinner Jerry?”

Please don’t stay for dinner.

“I’d be happy to Mr. Cuthbert.”

Damnit.

Matthew turned back to Anne. “Any clue what you want to order?” 

She let out a puff of air and thought for a second. “Chicken fried rice with vegetables in it?”

Matthew nodded. “Got it, shall we call you when it’s here?” She nodded. “See you then.” And he and Jerry left the barn.

As soon as they were gone, Anne climbed down from the loft, letting her thoughts go back to the notebook, as she was paced back and forth in the barn when she noticed the toolbox left on the edge of the horse’s stall. 

This probably wasn’t the smartest idea, but there was only one way to find out. 

She set her focus on a hammer that was sticking out of the box. She thought back to how she was feeling just a few hours ago, as well as her feelings during the assembly a few days ago. She recalled the seething rage that she had felt through her head and the top of her chest. It caused a tightness that reached through her whole body. 

Finally, the hammer began to rattle in place, slowly getting faster and faster, like an alarm clock going off in the morning. 

Anne’s eyes went wide. Oh my god! This changes everything! Life-changing! This is-

All of a sudden, the hammer flung itself out of the box and came hurtling towards Anne.

Oh shit. 

She ducked as it came twirling towards her, and wedged itself into the wall with a thud. 

Her heart was racing, she walked over to where the hammer now was and gave it a pull. The hammer barely budged, the grooves sunk an inch into the wall. It took Anne pushing her leg against the wall for it to finally come out. 

This wasn't a coincidence anymore.

Anne had powers? 

What the fuck.


	7. Flagpole Sitta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equipped with this newfound revelation, Anne continues to try and make sense of it and deals with a new nuisance.
> 
> Chapter Song: Flagpole Sitta by Harvey Danger

Anne spent all Sunday pacing around her room trying to take in this new information, still not sure what to make of it. 

So she could clearly do things, some sort of power, but what did that make her? Telekinetic? Was this the start of her Carrie storyline and the soda was her pig's blood? She had no desire to massacre the town…...did she? No, she didn’t. 

No matter what she was, how would she control this? The other things had happened unexpectedly before, but now that she knew it was happening, would she be able to control it? She almost took her own head off with that hammer, if she’s not careful she could decapitate someone. 

Sunday passed with no extravagant events, only consisted of her baking with Marilla, and dropping off some baked goods at other houses. Luckily she didn’t need to fraternize with people, only wait in the car while Marilla knocked at the doors. Marilla also offered to bring her to church, but she declined, for all Anne knew, the spawn of Satan was growing inside her or something.

Anne recorded the hammer incident in the notebook; she decided to use it to keep track of her “incidents”. She labeled it “health” so that hopefully nobody will look at it too closely.

Sleep didn’t come easy with this hanging over her head, She spent most of the night tossing and turning. When she was finally able to get some rest, it was about three in the morning. 

As a result of her fitful night’s sleep, she begrudgingly woke to the buzzing of her phone on the nightstand, in an attempt to shut it off, only to get a bucket of cold water to the face when she realized that she had slept through her initial alarm and was now running late.

Anne sprung from the bed, haphazardly got dressed, making sure to stuff the notebook into her bag before she went tumbling downstairs to find a very confused Matthew and Marilla giving her strange looks. 

“My word! What on earth has gotten into you?” exclaimed Marilla.

“Overslept! I think I can make the bus on time but I have to run.” She didn’t even wait for a response as she was out the door and running.

She could make out the yellow bus in the distance. But as she turned the corner, it was already leaving the stop. She skidded to halt as she watched it turn the corner and leave, not even noticing she was there. Taking a moment to get the air back into her lungs, she began the long walk to school. At this point, she was bound to be late for homeroom, and possibly even first period. What a dreadful start to her second week.

Not before long, Anne heard a car pull up beside her. A little panicked that she was alone on an empty street in the early hours of the morning and being approached by a strange car, she was ready to bolt until the perpetrator rolled down the window revealing one Gilbert Blythe.  
  
“My my my, fancy seeing you here!” Gilbert Blythe asked. God, just end her now.

Anne kept walking but Gilbert hit the breaks enough to match her pace with his car. Talk about deja vu.

“If you’re trying to walk to school there’s no way you can make it before the first bell,” Gilbert stated. 

“Obviously” snapped Anne, keeping her eyes in front of her.

“If you want, I could, you know….give you a ride?” Gilbert asked. “No charge.”

“I’m fine.” 

“Really? Because you’re gonna be late at this pace. ANd not just late, super late.”

“Well, that’s my problem. Bye.” She knew she should accept the ride. Being late to class was not what she needed right now. But her rock-solid pride wouldn’t let her accept.

“Well if you’re gonna be late than so am I.” He took one hand off his wheel and let it dangle out the window.”

She snorted. “Don’t be stupid.”

“I can’t let you be late on your own. So if you don’t want to get us both detention, you’d best get in the car.” He gestured to the passenger's seat.

Anne stopped for a moment to think, and Gilbert hit the brakes too. It was another moment before she grunted, stomped her way to the passenger’s side door, and got in the car. 

“Any snarky comments and I will tuck and roll right out this car.” She warned.

“You’re welcome.” He said in a sing-song voice.

Gilbert pushed on the gas and started driving at a regular pace. Internally, Anne was glad she accepted a ride, now she’d make it in time to get to her locker. But Gilbert couldn’t know that.

“So tell me about yourself, Anne Shirley, what’s there to know about you?” He asked.

“Other than being an Orphan?”

“Sure, unless being an orphan is your only ‘edge’.” At the reference to her words from Saturday, he leaned over and looked at her with raised brows.

Anne rolled her eyes, Gilbert merely chuckled. “What about you? What did I need to know about Gilbert Blythe other than that he ‘banged it up’ in Bathurst?” 

Gilbert rolled eyes. “Well, first of all, I didn’t ‘bang it up’ in Bathurst. I can only assume you heard that from Moody or Charlie and I’m gonna kill them for telling people that. And other than that, not much to say. Lived in Avonlea most of my life. Did spend some time in Alberta when I was younger, but not much anymore.”

“Marilla said you lived with someone named Sebastion?” Anne asked.

“My brother. He owns the bike repair shop in McNulty Road. I work there with him most of the time, he’s the real mechanic though, I just hand him the tools.”

“I definitely can’t see you fixing a bike.” She retorted.

“Does that mean you’re trying to picture me covered in grease, Shirley?” He said with a raised brow. 

Thankfully, the light turned green so Gilbert didn’t have time to see her face go red. She took her pre-calc notebook out of her backpack to check her homework.

Gilbert glanced over at the paper in her hands. “Whatcha got there?”

“My homework. I have pre-calc first period and don’t plan to-”

“Wait wait, you have pre-calc first period? Which teacher? 

“Um, Mr. Philips?” Anne answered cautiously.

A look of absolute joy broke out on Gilbert’s face. “First-period pre-calc? With Mr. Philips? What a coincidence, so do I!”

“OF course you do.” It seemed the universe was just hitting her with blow after blow.

“So we’ve only known each other for two days, but we have the same friends.”

“I just share homeroom with Moody and Charlie, I wouldn’t say we’re frie-”

“And we have classes together?”

“Only one!”

“AND we live next to each other!” She couldn’t argue that one. 

“Call me crazy but I think this is a sign Shirley, the Universe is telling us that we’re meant to be friends.” A huge grin was plastered across Gilbert’s face, he was absolutely loving this. 

“Ugh! Are you always gonna be this irritating?” Anne barked.

“Are you always gonna be this pretty?” He fired back.

Anne tried to keep her angry demeanor despite being put off by his comment. Gilbert had said it so confidently, and there was a certain twinkle in his eyes. He wasn’t just asking for a challenge, he was begging for one.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, pulling into the school parking lot five minutes later. Anne all but leaped out of the car the moment Gilbert parked. 

Gilbert stepped in her path before she could retreat into the building. “Well this was fun, shall we make this carpool a daily thing?”

She scoffed. “In your dreams.”

“Oh, I know.” He responded, there was that _damned smile_ again. 

Anne just grunted and stormed off. Not completely oblivious to Gilbert’s eyes burning holes in her back.

She was, however, oblivious to Josie, Jane, Tillie, and Ruby, watching her from across the parking lot. If she was, she would’ve seen Ruby about to break into tears.

\------

As if her day hadn’t started off like crap. Mr. Phillips allowed Gilbert to pick any seat, since he had forgotten about the boy while making the seating chart, and conveniently there just so happened to be an empty seat diagonally behind Anne. 

At lunch, Diana had a student council meeting, and Ruby just wasn’t there, so she sat alone at their table. At first, she was a little self-conscious about sitting at the table alone in the middle of the cafeteria.

Out of the corner of her eye, she was relieved to find Charlie and Mood coming towards her, but that relief was short-lived where she saw who was with them. He sat down right next to her.

“Afternoon Anne!” Charlie greeted her as he sat down beside Gilbert. “We saw that Ruby and Diana weren’t here and didn’t want you to eat alone.”

Despite her irritation at the boy next to him, she was touched that Moody and Charlie would care for her like that, even if it was something as small as sitting with her at lunch.

“Anyways,” Moody continued. “Anne, you haven’t met our friend Gilbert. We’ve told you about him right?”

“Oh, she’s done much more than hear of me?” Gilbert said, which caused his friends to exchange confused looks.

“Do you have anything better to do?’ She asked.

“What? They wanted to sit with you at lunch, and I wanted to see how my new friend’s day has been.” He said feigning innocence. 

They were locked in an unbroken staring contest until Moody broke them out of it. “Have you two met already?” 

“We met on Saturday,” Anne stated, unbothered. 

“We carpool.” 

“No, we don’t. He gave me one ride. Never again.” She corrected.

“That is until you miss the bus again.” Gilbert rebutted.

Moody nodded in understanding, but Anne didn’t think he did.

\------

Besides Pre-calc and lunch, Gilbert was also in her history class, health class, and English. She was surprised that her powers didn’t act up, given the number of times he’s gotten on her nerves today. Anne would’ve loved to see him get hosed down. 

It also appeared that the concerns she voiced to Diana on Saturday were coming true, because not only did she feel Josie’s icy stares all day, but Jane’s, Ruby’s, and Tillie’s as well. Even when she returned Prissy’s shirt back to Jane, Jane seemed uncomfortable, as if she would get in trouble for even talking to Anne. Only Diana seemed unperturbed by all the awkwardness. Did Josie figure out the hose was Anne’s doing and tell the girls? 

Diana had another student council meeting after school, but if Anne was willing to wait, the pair could go get something to eat once she was finished. So there she sat in front of the school with her book when she felt the same irritable presence that had been bothering her all day standing beside her.

“In need of another ride already, Shirley?” He questioned.

“Hardly, I happen to be waiting for Diana. But that’s none of your business.”

“Noted, well, I’m off. But just so you know, the offer is always open.” He flipped his keys in his hand and winked before walking away. _Oh lord, does this boy ever stop?_

She rolled her eyes and returned to her book, but she was only two sentences in when she was once again interrupted.

“You really don’t have a clue do you?” She heard Josie say. She looked up and Josie accompanied by Jane and Ruby, with the latter on the verge of tears.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“You’ve only been here the two weeks and you think you have the right to ruin Ruby’s life?” Josie pointed an accusing finger at her.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Anne stood up to face them.

“You and Gilbert?” Ruby burst out saying. “You two were clearly filtering this morning AND at lunch!”

Was this a joke? Because Anne didn’t know whether to laugh or be offended. “Are you serious? You think that was flirting?”

“Oh please, we saw you getting out of his car this morning. And we know you guys were together on Saturday” said Josie.

“I met him on Saturday. He lives next door to the Cuthberts” Anne tried to reason with them.

“Well, what about just now?” Ruby questioned. Jane had noticeably been silent this entire time. Looking seemingly uninterested.

“He just offered me another ride. Believe me, there was no flirting involved.” That part was a lie, but the flirting wasn’t on Anne’s part, so hey didn’t need to know that. “And I would never flirt with someone like him. He’s entirely too arrogant.”

Josie scoffed. “Yeah, sure. Well, now you know to stay away from him. Or else.” Then she turned on her heel and walked away, with Ruby in tow. Jane caught Anne’s eye and gave her a shrug before following as if to say _I don't know either or care._ Anne was left standing dumbfounded in front of the school.

\------

Not long after Anne’s standoff with Josie, Diana arrived from student council, and off they went to a dinner, where they got fries and a milkshake. Anne explained the whole ordeal to Diana, who was now thinking it over.

“So what do you think? Anne asked.

Diana contemplated. “Hard to say, you’re right Josie had no reason to blow that out of proportion.”

“But….” She ventured. 

“But, you said you met Gilbert on Saturday? After you left the barbeque” Anne nodded. “Ruby invited Gilbert to the barbeque Saturday, he told everyone that he wasn’t getting back until Sunday.”

“So they think that he lied to them to hang out with me?” Anne questioned, now it was Diana’s turn to nod. “But we didn’t even ‘hang out’ we talked for about five minutes while I walked home. And Diana, you should’ve heard the things he was saying, trying to be all suave and sophisticated.” She said that with a face of disgust. 

“So there was flirting?” 

“Well, yeah, but it was only one-sided! He was probably just doing it because he was bored. And I only accepted a ride this morning because I missed the bus and didn’t want to be late. He just kept making these snarky comments, and when I asked if he was always this annoying he goes” Anne lowered her voice an octave to impersonate. “ _‘are you always going to be this pretty?’_ the audacity of that boy! And the fact that he was doing this all while he’s got this thing with Ruby. Ugh, what a sleaze.” 

The waiter at the counter gave cast a glance at her and Diana. It seemed she had been loud enough for him to hear it all the way from the counter. _Whoops._

Diana smashed her straw against the table and ripped off the paper. “Anne, Ruby and Gilbert don’t have a thing.”

“But, you guys said-”

“We said that Ruby has a crush on Gilbert, but it’s one-sided. I thought she would get over it by the time we got to high school, but no, she’s still as gone over him as she was when she was ten.”

Anne recalled the first day when Moody was talking about Gilbert “getting lucky” in Bathurst, Ruby looked so upset until Moody retracted his statements. “But why lay into me about it?” 

“Because it’s Josie. She wants to make a mountain out of a molehill.” There was a beat of silence as they ate, until:

“Did Gilbert really call you pretty?”

Anne almost choked on her fries. She looked up to see Diana staring at her with an expression of smugness. “Y-yes, but that doesn't mean anything. He was probably only saying it to piss me off.” She stuttered out.

Diana shook her head, unconceived. “Let’s change the subject. Anything else interesting happen after you left the party?”

She fought back any thoughts about the hammer in the wall. She hadn’t even decided her own feelings on the subject, it was too soon to tell who she should trust. “Nothing much went home, had Chinese food with the Cuthberts. How was the rest of the party?”

Diana rolled her eyes. “Josie was in a sour mood because of the hose incident and brought down the mood for the rest of the group as well. She sat and pouted and it made me want to slap her.”

“Glad I left then.” She fiddled with a fry “Did they…. Figure what happened with the by any chance?”

Diana shook her head. “Nope. not that I saw. I think they just have a plumbing issue.”

“Yeah, probably.” She decided to change the subject. “So, anything interesting coming up? I’ve been here for two weeks and I’m already bored.”

Diana opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes caught the sight of someone at the front entrance. Anne turned around to see Jerry entering the dinner with a couple of other boys. Jerry didn’t look in their direction as he headed to the register to order. Anne looked back to Diana and noticed the girl now wore a more distressed expression. “Diana? You okay?”

Diana shook out of her trance. “Right sorry.” 

“What was that about-”

“Let’s see! Upcoming events! Um….” She thought for a second. “Well we got a county fair in a couple of weeks, and that night, I think a bunch of us will probably just go to the ruins or something. Or maybe have a bonfire on the beach. Halloween might be fun. I think Ruby was gonna host a party maybe. OH! And we do have a winter formal, it’s not as fancy as prom, but it’s really fun.”

“A dance? As in with dresses and corsages and dates?” Anne questioned. She was just starting to figure out normal teen life on top of possibly having powers. Now Diana was telling her about all these crazy events, in a tine that was just so casual.

Diana merely laughed. “Don’t worry, it’s not that fancy. Just a dance at the school, we wear nice dresses and maybe take some cute photos.”

A clanging noise was then heard from the counter. Both girls turned to see that the ice cream machines were shaking where they stood behind the counter. Jerry and the boys with him stepped back from where they stood to wait for their food. The waiter who had given Anne and Diana their shakes was now frantic, doing anything and everything to shut the machine down. 

Could this be her? But how? She wasn’t feeling angry, stressed, or super upset in any way. She tried to focus on herself, in an attempt to stop what was happening. Calm down, ease up, stop doing the Anne, you’re causing a scene.

The lever and spout suddenly sprang off the machine, spewing ice cream all over the counter. 

Okay, Anne thought, she needed to get out of here, fast.

“Oh, I forgot! Marilla needed me home today, she wanted help with the…..baking. Something about sourdough bread.” She took a couple of dollars out of her wallet and threw it on the counter. “Here, should be enough, if not I can pay you back tomorrow.”

“But I thought’” 

“Bye!” Anne grabbed her things and dashed towards the door, trying not to make eye contact with Jerry as she exited the diner.

Diana leaned over the side of the booth as she left, then went back to the window to watch her walk down the street and out of sight. 

The moment Anne was out the door, the ice cream machine finally died, leaving a puddle of soft-serve ice cream on the floor, all over the counter, and on the waiter. Suddenly Diana was starting to think this redheaded girl was not all she appeared to be. 

\------

Anne kept a brisk place as she walked home. Faster than walking, but not fast enough to cause suspicion.

What happened in the diner was without warning, no strong feelings bubbling up inside. The ice cream machine was the biggest catastrophe that she had caused, and who knows if that boy got hurt? The machine was definitely broken and would cost money to fix. 

As soon as she reached Green Gables, she popped her head into the kitchen to let Marilla know that she was home and would be in the barn reading until dinner. Marilla merely dismissed her with a nod.

She tossed her bag onto a pile of hay and pulled out the notebook.

**Ice cream machine. Unforeseen event. WHAT HAPPENED???**

She paced around the barn staring down at her notebook. She turned to the horse in her stall. Belle was it? She was pretty sure it was Belle.

“What am I to do Belle? I can’t just go about my day when I know I’m causing major catastrophic damage across the tri-state area! Oh, why is this happening to me? I just wanted one foster home where I could at least pretend to be normal.” The horse merely nibbled on his feed. 

“Where did this power even come from? What am I? I don’t even know where I come from.” She sat on a haystack, thinking of her parents. She never knew her parents, they had both died when she was around a year old of a sickness of some sort. Has this come from them? Were they some sort of sorcerers or something? Maybe even in a cult? 

“Oh my god Belle, my parents could've been cult members!” 

Belle continued munching. 

“I’ll need to do some research on them. They’re the only reason this could be happening to me, it must be them. That’s the only blank space in my life that I know nothing about. If I could find some strange anomalies in their lives then perhaps I could connect that to this. Second, I guess I’ll need to figure out the extent of my powers.”

Anne picked up her notebook to scribble some notes. “This clearly implies that I have some sort of elemental control on things; water, electricity, metal, the one thing that doesn’t make sense is the ice cream machine. So it clearly goes beyond elements. And if I can control things, then what else can I do? Spells? Potions? Talk to the dead? Ugh, there’s just so much unknown! This will probably take forever to complete. “

She sighed. “But I have to at least try. If I don't, who knows who I’ll hurt, if I have some sort of power, then it must've been given to me for a reason. Any advice?”

Belle merely neighed, bobbing her head up and down.

Anne pet the horse’s muzzle. “Thanks.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a hose wrapped up and hanging on the wall next to the water bin that Jerry had fallen in. She reached a hand to the hose and made a pulling motion towards her. 

Within a few seconds, Anne saw the lever twist, and water ran through the hose, before spouting out the end. The water spout was merely a trickle and died quickly as Anne released the tension from her arm with a shrug.

“Well, it’s not as strong as at the barbeque, but it’s a start. What do you think Belle?”

The horse ate on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I unintentionally made Gilbert flirty af WHOOPS.
> 
> Reminder you can find the playlist as it grows on my apple music @jamietmarie


	8. It's Nice to Have a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heavy dose of teenage drama. Anne meets a new friend and realizes she has the best one.
> 
> Chapter Song: It's Nice to Have a Friend by Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in yall, this is a long one, and they'll start to get longer.

Luckily, Diana did not question Anne about her hasty exit from the diner at lunch the next day. Although she did give her a skeptical look when she asked about the ice cream machine. 

Meanwhile, the other girls seemed to ease up on her about the whole Gilbert thing, but only slightly. Josie still gave her dirty looks, and Ruby still looked like she feared Anne “stealing” Gilbert every time she was around.

The next few days consisted of Anne going to school, coming home, doing homework, and messing with her powers to gain perspective of her powers in the barn. All nonsharp and nondeadly objects, of course. So far she managed to turn on the hose some more, lift a book from the top of Belle’s stall, and open the paddock gate from a few feet away. She did technically manage to turn off the barn lights, but only by making it spark out and shattering the bulb. She unscrewed it and dropped the rest of it on the ground to make it look like it fell on its own. 

Afterschool Anne went to the local library to try and do some research. She didn’t have a laptop of her own, and this wasn't exactly something she wanted to leave on the Cuthbert’s computer. Marilla might take one look at the search history and immediately phone Mary. 

But doing research was hard when she didn’t know what she was researching. So far the only thing she knew was that she could move things with her mind, so she focused mainly on telekinetics. Lord, maybe she was Carrie.

Most of what she could find was a lot of how-to tutorials and stories of people who had learned how to do it. But most of them took training or were debunked by others. She did find an excerpt about metal bending. But the guy who made it big had his tricks debunked not long after. 

Anne questioned Mary about what she knew about her parents. And although she did seem perplexed by Anne’s sudden need to know information about her parents, Mary explained to Anne that in order to get information, she would need to submit requests to gain access to the files of her parents. Since Anne was underage, Mary would have to submit the request on Anne’s behalf, and that would take some time. 

“What brought this on?” Mary asked. Anne had never been concerned about her parents before.

“I….uh….I’m just curious. I’m sixteen now, about time I learned about my roots, ya know?” Anne tried to justify. And for the moment, Mary didn’t question it.

Saturday found Anne once again helping Marilla with baking in the kitchen. Ironically, they actually were making sourdough bread this time. 

Anne put in an effort to make conversation while they baked, as to avoid them standing in the kitchen in uncomfortable silence. “Diana’s been telling me about all the things that happen in Avonlea, she said there's a county fair happening in a couple of weeks?” 

“Yes, that’s a big event that happens here. The whole town gets excited about it, go all out. Food games the whole shebang. A little bit of overkill if you ask me.” 

“It all sounds so exciting. I’ve never been to a fair, the other foster parents wouldn't let me do something so fun. I remember when I was thirteen, in Montreal there was a humongous street fair that happened a couple blocks from us, I begged my foster parents to let me go, but they refused. Not only that, but they got so annoyed with my begging that they made me clean the house for the rest of the day. Oh, it was awful! Took hours to finish. I’d like to think that this fair is the universe’s way of making up for that.” Her first-ever day at the fair! How exciting!

“Now don’t get too excited, we'll actually be needing your help that day. Matthew and I have stand at the fair that day to sell our goods. It’s a good way to improve business, gets our name out there. I’ll need you and Jerry to man the stand for us while we talk with some potential partners.”

Anne’s heart sank, Diana had been talking about the fair so much that it made Anne extremely excited. They talked all week about all the rides she would take Anne on, and the different types of food they would try that Anne has never eaten before. “But-”

“No buts, when you moved in I said I would need you to help us out and this is one of those times. Now, if you manage to stay well behaved, I may permit you to have some time to yourself. MAYBE” Anne started to say something, but Marilla raised her finger. “Now that's that and I will not hear another word of it.”

Anne huffed but chose to stay silent so as to not ruin her fair day anymore.

Once the loaves were baked and sliced, Marilla put two in a bin and handed them to Anne along with a jar of jam. “These are for Sebastian and Gilbert, I need you to take these down to the bike shop for them because them jam needs to be refrigerated right away. They should give you twenty dollars in turn.”

“Do I have to?” Anne whined.

“Yes.” Marilla was persistent, she could tell she wasn’t going to win this one either.“Better hurry, I want you back before dinner.”

\------

Anne finally made it to the presumed location. Which wasn’t hard, a big red building labeled “John’s Bike Shop” In bright yellow laters. Hopefully, she would get lucky and not run into one Gilbert Blythe. 

The door signaled her entrance with a little bell above it. As far as Anne could tell, nobody was in the front. She rang the bell on the counter and waited. It was clear that the store didn’t just do regular bicycles, there were also parts and pictures of motorcycles, scooters, and dirtbikes. There was an aisle of bikes hanging from the ceiling.

“Why look who it is!” 

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

Gilbert was leaning against a door frame that led to a back room. He had oil stains blotting his redshirt as well as his arms and face. He took a rag from his back pocket to wipe some of it off his forearms. 

“You miss me already Shirley?” He said, looking as smug as ever.

Anne scoffed. “Hardly, I’ve been forced on an errand. Marilla told me to bring these for your brother.” She extended the Tupperware in front of her. "Jam needs to be refrigerated right away she says."

“Ah well, he’s not here at the moment, but I’ll be glad to pass these on.” He took the food from her and plopped them on the counter before turning back to her. “Are you sure that’s the only reason you came here today.” He said taking a step towards her. 

She challengingly took a step forward too. Her arms crossed. “Believe me, Blythe, I only have two days out of my whole week without your presence, I didn’t intend on wasting them coming here.” 

“Or is that what you tell yourself to deny the truth?” He teased, took another step towards her again. “Just accept it, Shirley, we’re meant to be friends. It’s practically destiny.”

She took another step forward. “In your dreams Blythe. Actually no, keep me out of your dreams” For a moment, they were locked in an intense staredown. Anne was scowling and Gilbert was grinning. Finally, she shook her head and snapped out of it. “Now Marilla said you guys owed her for those loaves. Twenty dollars I believe?”

Gilbert finally backed away from Anne to get his wallet from behind the counter. He pulled out two tens and came back around to give them to hand them over. As soon as she reached for the money though, GIlbert clasped his other hand over hers and leaned closer.

“Just so you know, the car ride option is always open. I seriously, you’re on way.” This time he sounded completely genuine, not a hint of flirty smugness. 

Still, she yanked her hand away as if she had been burnt. “Not interested, I’m fine on my own.” Then she made her way towards the exit.

“You’re loss,” Gilbert called. “My car is definitely more enjoyable than the bus.”

Anne couldn't resist flipping him off as she walked out the door.

\------

The bus managed to get Anne to school on time today. After discarding her books in her locker, she went down to the lunchroom to see if anyone was in the cafeteria this morning. Upon arriving at the cafeteria, she spotted the girls in the middle tier of the cafeteria, they were seated at a bench, huddled together in the corner whispering about something and looking at Josie’s phone. As Anne approached the group, she noticed that Diana wore an expression of dread across her features. 

“Hey guys! How’s it going?” Anne chirped as she approached the group.

When they all looked up from Josie’s phone, each had different expressions that ranged from enraged, annoyed, mischievous, and heartbroken. The last one obviously being Ruby’s. Josie had a protective arm on Ruby’s back.

“Don’t come in here acting all innocent.” She snapped. 

“You said you didn’t like him Anne?” Ruby sniffled. 

“What?” Anne laughed uncomfortably.

“You’ve only been here two weeks and yet you’re already sneaking around behind our backs,” Josie said. “We should’ve known, especially after you snuck away from the barbeque to meet him.”

“Wait slow down, are you talking about Gilbert again?” Anne sighed. “I told you, he’s incredibly too pompous for my liking.” She was absolutely done with trying to convince people of her distaste for the boy.

“Then what were you doing at his bike shop Saturday?” Tillie questioned, though it was more accusatory than anything.

“How did you know I was at the bike shop?” Were these girls ACTUALLY following her every move? Did they have some sort of tracker on Gilbert or something? 

Jane took the phone they were looking at and shoved it in Anne’s face. “Swipe,” she ordered. 

The photo was from outside the bike shop, but Anne could just about make out her and Gilbert through the glass windows. The first picture was of Anne and Gilbert standing extremely close, having their intense staredown. Apparently, in the heat of the moment, Anne failed to realize how close she and Gilbert were. Only now did she realize how it looked from a different perspective.

She swiped left and tensed up. The second photo was even more incriminating than the first. Whoever took these managed to capture the exact moment that Gilbert clasped her hand in his and got all up in her face. The only thing the camera didn’t catch was Anne's look of annoyance.

Anne immediately jumped into defensive mode. “Those photos are so out of context! Who even took those?”

“Does it matter? You still went behind all of our backs to go meet him!” Josie said, spitting venom with every word. 

“But I didn’t ‘betray’ anyone!” Anne defended. “I was only there because I was dropping off some stuff for Marilla. The second photo is him giving me the money for her baking.” All the girls were still unconvinced. “Seriously! Believe me, the last thing I wanted to do on Saturday was walking all the way from Green Gables to that blasted bike shop! If your source is so reliable than they would know that I was only in there for ten minutes tops.” She reasoned.

Ruby rubbed her eyes. “A lot can happen in ten minutes,” All the girls nodded.

Josie stepped forward. “Ruby’s been so nice to you since you got here and this is how you repay her? Shouldn’t be surprised that after all those years in homes nobody there taught you not to be a skank.”

“Josie!” Diana snapped.

Anne visibly shrunk back from Josie at her words. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow it whole. The bell then rang, supposedly saving Anne from any more attacks from this group. One by one, they all glared at her before walking away, except Ruby, who looked into her eyes as though Anne had killed a dog in front of her. That was the only one that actually hurt. 

Diana lingered behind the rest of the group. Anne jumped into a tangent. “Diana I swear, those photos were all out of context! You couldn’t see it in those photos but I was just super annoyed at him and he only tried to get a rise out of me.”

“I know I know,” Diana assured, she placed a comforting hand on Anne’s forearm. “ Don't worry, I’ll talk to them, I’m sure they’ll come to their senses eventually. Just, try to keep a low profile today, give Ruby sometime to cry it out.” She gently rubbed Anne’s arm before walking away. Leaving Anne standing there alone for a moment before she too went to homeroom, her head hung low.

\------

However cold the girls were treating her after the first incident, it was nothing compared to now. This time they were a freaking tundra. In every class, Anne felt herself getting death stares by one of the four. Even if she sat in front of them, she could feel their eyes burning holes in her back. As a result, Diana too kept her distance in order to remain the peacekeeper.

When Anne went to lunch, she cautioned herself a peek at their table from the top of the stairs. From there she saw Diana and Ruby walking to their usual table. Ruby, however, managed to spot Gilbert Blythe and tried to start a conversation, batting her eyes while she talked to him. But through her flirting she couldn’t see the look of total discomfort on Gilbert’s face as he made a quick excuse and stepped around Ruby to continue on his way.

As he was walking away, Gilbert managed to catch Anne watching them and shot her a wink. Why was he always winking at her? Unfortunately, Ruby managed to follow his gaze and looked outraged to see Anne at the top of the stairs. Diana also managed to spot Anne, giving her an apologetic look, but Anne had already turned away. Looks like she’ll be eating alone today. 

She walked through the hall for about five minutes before she made it to a quiet narrow hallway. When she got there, she peeked around the corner, to see a tall blonde boy sitting on the floor with a salad in his lap. She was about to turn around, but the boy spotted her before she could turn away. “May I help you?” he asked.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just looking for a place to eat lunch.” She said apologetically.

“By all means go ahead.” The boy gestured at the floor beside him. 

“You sure I won’t disturb you?” Anne asked as she sat down, the boy looked familiar, she tried to recall where she had seen him before. 

“Yeah, I usually eat in the art room but the teacher is absent today.” the boy shrugged. 

It finally dawned on Anne where she remembered him from. “Hey, you work at the diner right?” 

“Yeah, you were there to see the whole soft-serve fiasco. I remember.” He recalled, eyes focusing on his notebook. 

“Right….sorry about that.” 

He looked up from his work to give her a quizzical look. “What are you sorry for? You didn’t break the machine.”

 _But I did actually._ “Yeah well, just sorry for you. You had to clean it all up probably.”

The boy rolled his eyes at the memory. “It was so annoying, the damn thing sprayed everywhere, the whole countertop was sticky. I’m just glad my boss didn’t take it out of my paycheck, what was more annoying was walking home all sticky.”

Anne felt a twinge of guilt. She probably caused so much damage to that dinner and he had to reap her consequences.

Anne and the boy lapsed into silence. The only noise that could be heard was the scribbling of the boy's pencil. 

After a couple of minutes, Anne broke the silence. “Are you drawing something?”

His hand holding the notebook clenched tight around it. “Eh, um-nothing. Just some doodles.”

“Can I see them?” Anne asked. “If you want.”

The boy hesitated for a second, before hesitantly handing Anne the sketchbook. The page the boy was working on showed different types of flowers. Lilies, dandelions, peonies, baby’s breath lined the edges of the page. 

“This is beautiful! You must be very talented if these are just doodles.” She lifted the page of flowers to find another drawing of a lily pond. 

The boy blushed slightly. “Thanks, but they’re really not much, I just don’t pay attention during class. Not to mention that the pond drawing is really messy, too many sketch lines, it looks all fuzzy.”

“Well I think that adds to its charm.” Anne mused.

The boy chuckled, “My name's Cole, and you are….?”

“Anne, Anne Shirley.” She handed the boy back his sketchbook.

“So, Anne Shirley, what has caused you to hide in my corner of the sky?” Cole asked.

Anne let out a sigh, “It seems I’ve managed to make an enemy out of the legendary Josie Pye and her beloved Billy. They’re sure to make the rest of my year a living hell.”

“You’ll have to be very more specific than that,” Cole commented. Her reasoning was not uncommon around here.

“You know who Gilbert Blythe is?” she asked, Cole nodded. “Well Josie and Ruby have got it in their heads that I’m trying to ‘steal’ him from Ruby, they’re got some out of context photos of me and now they’re out for my head.”

“Huh, only two weeks in and you’ve managed to have your first case of Josie drama. Congrats, you’re an official Avonlean.” He joked.

“Avonlean? Is that what they’re called?” 

Cole let out a little chuckle. “Maybe? At least I think that’s why they call themselves around here.”

“They? Do you not consider yourself and Avonlean?” Anne wondered.

Cole shook his head. “I only came here at the beginning of freshman year.”

“Well then what would you call people from Avonlea?” Anne asked as she took a sip of her water.

“Farm trash.”

Anne choked on her drink, doing a spit take as she burst into a coughing fit. She didn't even know why she found it so funny, it just was. Cole exploded into a fit of laughter as she was gasping for air. A faculty member eventually had to come out from her office to hush the pair, Cole had to apologize for them both as Anne wiped tears.

Once their laughter died down, Cole pulled his phone from his pockets. “So you and Josie aren’t friends huh?”

“Guess not, that girl hates my mere existence,” Anne said.

He pushed his notebook aside to scooted closer to Anne. A smug look spread across his features. “Well then perhaps you’ll enjoy this.”

Cole pressed play on a video that appeared to be of the first day’s assembly. It was of the cheer team performing, and Josie’s faceplant. She stared and Cole with an expression of both amusement and astonishment. But the boy smiled, ever so proud of this masterpiece.

“I sometimes film school events for the social media accounts,” Cole explained with a shrug. “And I just so happened to be filming when that happened. Wait, this next one’s much better.”

He swiped on his camera roll to another video of Josie, but this time, the moment Josie hit the ground was played on repeat to the song Lip Gloss.

“That’s awful!” Anne rebuked, but even she couldn't fake displeasure. 

“Maybe,” He looked at the time on his phone. “Five minutes before lunch is over.” He warned.

As the two began to pack up their things, Cole tapped on Anne’s shoulder. “You know tomorrow if you’re still being exiled by Devil Pye. I usually eat lunch in the art room. You’re welcome to join me.”

Anne felt her chest get all warm inside. “I’d like that very much, as long as you show me that video again.”

Anne felt a little lighter then than she did during her morning classes. 

\------

Anne began spent lunch with Cole in the art room every day of that week. He was also in her art and history classes as well, seemingly her second saving grace below Diana. She was still getting the cold shoulder from the other girls, but now she had someone to distract her from it. 

Diana was still keeping her distance, not because she was mad at Anne like Ruby was, but because she too didn’t want to be on her friends' bad side and wanted to reason with them on Anne’s behalf. Diana did her best to reassure Anne that the girls weren’t as mad as Anne thought. She believed Diana was trying to minimize the tension on her behalf, and although she didn’t believe it, she was grateful for the dear girl's efforts.

Saturday she had all of Green Gables to herself, Marilla had gone to Charlottetown to meet someone, and Matthew and Jerry went too to get supplies to fix the chicken coop and fencing. Marilla gave Anne strict orders to stay near the house to keep in eye on the horses and cows. Anne also had instructions to refill their food and water buckets later. Happy to comply, she stayed practicing her powers in the barn and jotting down her observations.

After enough practice of moving around small objects, Anne decided it was time to move on to slightly bigger (but still not sharp) objects. After sifting through everything in the shed, the only large and safe objects she could find was a wheelbarrow, a baseball bat, and the ladder Jerry had fallen off of. She decided to use the wheelbarrow.

Anne wheeled it to the middle of the barn and stood at the opposite of it. She focused her gaze hard on it. When the wheelbarrow didn’t budge, she extended her hand trying to make a pulling motion as though to draw in towards her. Because that was the only move that seemed to work with her powers. Alas, it only moved an inch if anything.

Should she try speaking something? She never had to say anything with the other objects. Maybe because the wheelbarrow was heavier than the other things she tried it would take more effort.

“Move.” She demanded. “Come on wheelbarrow, levitate,” Still nothing. “Come to me now wheelbarrow!” 

After a few minutes or staring it down and barking commands, the wheelbarrow began to rattle, albeit only a little bit. Finally, it scooted forwards another inch. It was almost on the verge of moving another inch when Anne heard her phone ring.

The caller id showed Diana. Anne picked up the phone “Hey,”

“Hey, are you doing anything right now?” Diana asked. A screeching sound could be heard on the other side of the line. Sounded like a dying goose.

“Umm….” Anne spared a glance at the wheelbarrow, “nothing, just hanging out with the livestock. What are you doing?”

“I’m just at home, Minnie May is having a violin lesson, I feel like I’m on the verge of cutting my ears off” Diana complained.

“Is that what that noise is?” Anne joked. 

“Yes, it’s awful” She whined. “Do you want to hang out? We could go to the park or something.”

“Actually, I’m on strict orders to stay here and feed the animals, would you like to hang out here?”

“Uh,” Diana hesitated. “Hangout at Green Gables, are Matthew and Jerry there with you?”

“Nope, just me. Matthew Marilla and Jerry are in Charlottetown, won’t be back for hours.”

“Oh great! I mean, sure! I’ll be right over.” Diana sounded eager, and maybe even relieved? Did she not wanna come over if Jerry and Matthew were here?

Diana told Anne she’d be over in twenty minutes. This gave Anne a little more time to practice her powers once more. But try all she might, the wheelbarrow wouldn’t move more than an inch at a time. When she was done, Anne felt that the simple act had drained all her energy.

Once Diana finally arrived, the pair decided to take a walk around, strolling along the edge of the fence that surrounded the property. During that, they talked about anything and everything.

Finally, Anne asked the question that has been on her mind all week. “So, does Ruby still hate my guts?”

“First of all, Ruby doesn’t hate your guts, Ruby’s not capable of hating anything.” Diana refuted. “Second of all….it’s about the same. BUT I've figured out a plan.”

She raised her brow. “Okay…” 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing too ‘diabolical’. We just need Gilbert to talk to Ruby about something, anything. Any conversation with him will refill her hope. He could literally ask her for a pencil in class and she would swoon and the whole thing will be forgotten.”

Anne shook her head. “I’m not asking pretty boy to fix the situation for me. I need to handle this myself.”

“Anne, be reasonable,” Diana argued. 

“I am.” She stated. Diana gave her a stark glare. “I want to be able to fix this myself. Those girls shouldn’t like me just because he told them to. They should like me because they like me.”

Diana stayed silent at the point but nodded that head in understanding. Anne wanted to be liked for her genuine self, not tolerated because they don’t see her as a threat to Ruby’s love life.

“Besides, the less I can talk to Gilbert Blythe, the better,” Anne stated proudly. Probably too proud for her own good.

“You’re being dramatic. That boy is absolutely smitten with you.” Anne opened her mouth to argue, but Diana continued. “Seriously, that boy is flirting with you, point-blank. And you treat him like he ran over your cat.”

“I don’t have a cat,” Anne argued, avoiding all the obviously untrue things Diana had said. She thinks she would know if someone was ACTUALLY flirting with her, and that was not it. Gilbert acted like a twelve-year-old boy towards her, pulling on her pigtails to get her attention. And anytime she complained people would only say “He’s only being mean to you because he likes you!”. Newsflash, she’s not twelve and she’s not falling for it.

Diana rolled her eyes but decided that arguing with Anne about Gilbert’s intentions was a moot point. They walked in silence for a couple of moments until Anne stopped walking.

“I just- I just want them to like me. Your friends, I mean.” She kept her eyes on the ground. “And I fear that it’s too late for that.”

Diana was the first person to show her unrelenting kindness since she got to Avonlea. So if Anne couldn’t fit in with Diana’s friends, it would most likely mean that she couldn’t be Diana’s friend anymore. She would be back to square one.

The friend in question seemed to understand this because she stepped closer to Anne and placed her hands on both her shoulders. “It’s not too late.”

Anne still kept her eyes glued to the grass, Diana lowered her head to get in her eyesight. “I’m serious Anne, mark my words I will not relent until they see the same awesome person I do.”

Although she didn’t fully believe it, Anne let herself feel warm and fuzzy at Diana’s sincerity. “You really mean that?” she asked.

Diana smiled. “Absolutely”

She cupped her hand over Diana’s. For the first time in a long time, Anne realized she found her first best friend.

In an instant, however, Diana’s look of adoration turned to confusion. 

“Are- Ar those fence posts- are they floating?” 

Oh no.

Anne whipped her head to where Diana was looking. Sure enough, the fallen bit of fencing that they had passed their walk was now floating mid-air, not even close to touching anything. 

No, nonononono, this was literally the worst time for this to be happening, here she was having a touching moment and _this_ had to happen.

“I-uh, well see- you see- w-what you're looking at right now is- umm” Anne stumbled out. 

During her endless sputtering of words, the fence posts had finally collapsed onto the ground. Diana’s eyes were flickering between Anne and the fence posts.

Not knowing what to say, Anne acted fast. She grabbed Diana’s wrist and dragged her all the way back to the barn. Luckily, Diana was in such a state of shock that she didn’t resist. 

As soon as they were inside the barn, Anne checked to make sure that the Cuthbert’s were still out before turning to Diana. 

“Diana, can you promise me something? You are without a doubt the nicest person I have met since I moved here, maybe even my whole lifetime! But I need you to promise that you won’t tell anyone what I’m about to show you. I don’t even know if you’ll believe it, but I just need you to promise.” Anne held out her pinky for Diana to take. 

“What’s going on? Anne what are you talking abo-”

“Just promise me! Please Diana?” Anne pleaded. Anything to assure this stays a secret.

Diana glanced between her friend and her hand, taking note of the desperation on Anne’s face. Finally, she wrapped her pinky around Anne’s.

“I promise, whatever you tell me doesn’t leave this barn.”

Anne breathed a sigh of relief. She wrapped her other hand around their intertwined pinkies before letting go.

“Actually, it’s easier if I just show you….” Anne mumbled. 

Anne ushered Diana to take a seat on a haystack before getting into position across from the wheelbarrow. Same as before, she focused her gaze on it and reached out her arm in a pulling motion. A few minutes passed and nothing.

Soon Diana grew restless. “Anne, seriously what's going on?”

“Just give it a minute.” Anne hushed.

Diana let out a huff but still waited. 

Another few minutes passed with nothing happening, Anne was about to give up and verbally explain to Diana (which would make her sound crazier). But finally, the wheelbarrow scooted forward one or two inches. 

She looked to Diana for a reaction but found the girl still looking perplexed. “What am I supposed to be looking at?”

Anne slugged her shoulders in a pout. “Do you really not get it?” 

Diana just shook her head. Now staring at Anne as if she were chicken running around without ahead. Anne was frustrated. How does she prove this without sounding crazy? 

“I just- ugh how do I say this? I moved it telepathically I think?” Diana continued to stare. “Did you not see it move just now?” 

“Well, maybe? I guess I just wasn’t looking close enough.”

“Ugh.” She felt flustered. She didn’t know what else to do. “Look, I swear to you, it’s true. I know it may sound crazy but I don’t know how else to prove it to you. It’s all kind of new to me I swear. It’s just very weird and I don’t really understand it- What?” 

Diana’s look of confusion now returned to a look of horror at something behind Anne. 

Anne turned around and what she found even shocked her. In all her talking, she failed to hear the wheelbarrow starting to lift itself off the ground as if picked up by its handles. The front-wheel still lightly touched the ground. The whole thing dangling like a Christmas ornament. 

For once, Anne was happy that her powers had kicked in subconsciously. “That! Yes! That’s what I mean. I’m doing that! I think, I don’t know how but I am. I’ve done it before, you’ve seen me do it by accident. A lot of times, actually most of the-”

“The ice cream machine,” Diana said, more to herself than to Anne.

“What?” Anne was surprised.

Diana spoke slowly, figuring it out as she said the words. “The ice cream machine….. At the diner…. Was-was that you?” She asked with a face of intrigue. Anne nodded. A long bit of silence passed as Diana tried to take in information. 

“So….you have powers?” Diana asked.

Anne nodded, unable to meet her friend’s stare. Another pause. 

“That is….” She started. “So…. awesome.” 

Finally meeting Diana’s gaze, she was surprised to find the girl breaking out into a huge grin. 

“Really?” Anne said stunned.

“Yes! How can it not be? Oh my goodness, Anne, this is so cool! How long have you had them?” Diana was practically bouncing on the edge of her seat. 

Anne was taken aback by Diana’s eagerness. “Uh, I don’t know? They’ve only started appearing recently. And most of the time I started doing them by accident.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I suspected it may have started when I got here, though I don’t know why. It started as small things, kettles going off, things falling off shelves, then, slowly, it started getting bigger. Mostly when I was mad, like with Josie at the pep rally.”

“Wait, you threw her off the pyramid?” Diana’s expression was a mix of shock at glee. 

“No. Well not on purpose at least. That was an accident I swear.” She reasoned “I was just so mad at her for tripping me that I just sort of….did it. Same goes for the party, I didn’t mean to hose her down. Wait, so you're cool with this? Not mad?” 

Diana jumped from her spot to stand where Anne was. “Why would I be mad? This is amazing! Sure, yeah it's abnormal, but how many people get to be this lucky as to have abilities like this? Anne, this is so cool! Oh, I’m so happy you decided to include me in this.”

Anne let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. It felt so good to have another person to talk about this with. That wasn’t a four-legged creature. “But please don’t tell anyone about this. You’re the only one who knows.” She pleaded.

“Absolutely! I pinky swore to remember?” Diana said. The girls shared a smile. “Now, show me what else you can do.”

Anne smiled as she turned Diana around to look at the hose. “Watch.” Once again, she made the pulling potion she had begun to associate with her powers. 

Only this time, instead of turning the spout to pour water, the hose started to turn black. At first, she thought it was turning rusty or something until the hose started wiggling off the rack.

It wasn’t until the hose started making a _tssssssssss_ sound that Anne realized that the hose had turned into a snake. 

Both the girls screamed at lept onto the edge of Belle’s stall. They clutched onto a wooden pole for dear life.

“A little warning would’ve been nice!” Exclaimed a frantic Diana.

“I wasn't trying to make that! I was trying to turn it on!” cried Anne. The snake had now made it fully off the rack and began slithering dangerously close to them.

“Well now try and make it go away!” Diana yelled in a panic.

“Okay, okay, let me concentrate.” She closed her eyes and did her best to try and think away from the creature. _As if that’ll work._ “Go away, please go away.” 

“Anne” Diana trembled. The snake was slowly making their way towards the terrified girls.

She squeezed her eyes shut. SIlently begging to it to just vanish. Sure enough, she heard the thumping of hard rubber on wood. She opened her eyes and was relieved to see that the snake had reverted back into a rubber hose.

Anne released her death grip from the pole. “Huh, that’s now.”

The two girls shared a look of astonishment and then began to laugh. 

Anne and Diana talked for hours about this newfound revelation. Even recording the snake thing in Anne’s notebook. Diana had her own laptop, so she offered to do some research as well. Once Anne got a call from the Cuthberts saying that they and Jerry were on their way home, and Diana took it as her cue to leave. 

“I’m sure Marilla would let you stay for dinner if I asked,” Anne stated as she walked Diana to her car. 

Diana shook her head insistently. “My parents are probably expecting me home for dinner.” There was a bit of urgency in her tone though.

Not long after they hugged goodbye, the Cuthberts returned, Matthew went to the barn and was perplexed as to the disastrous state of his rubber hose. He could’ve sworn he put it back neater than that.


	9. We Didn't Start the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne gets fed up with certain people. And she also had an enlightening conversation with someone else.
> 
> Chapter Song: We Didn't Start the Fire by Billy Joel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, the comments on the last chapter made me so happy, I repeatedly read them because they were so nice.<3

Low and behold, Anne had missed the bus again. Great.

The day before she spent the whole day at the library doing more research on her powers. With all the hours she logged doing research related to her powers, she had put off her homework, and had to do it till the early hours of the morning. Needless to say, she wound up studying till the wee hours of the morning and overslept the next day.

Due to the snake incident with Diana, she concluded that she could no longer consider herself telepathic (thank god, she’s not going to turn into Candian Carrie) so she had to consider the next plausible option, witchcraft.

To Anne’s surprise, witchcraft is not as much of a dead practice as originally thought. She found quite a few websites, books, and even chatrooms for people who practiced it in the modern-day. Most of the chat rooms were made up of slightly older women in their mid to late twenties, some men, and occasionally a teen or two. Although their discussion of practices didn’t relate anyway to Anne’s abilities, it was interesting to look into, and if not for nothing, a fun read.

As Anne feared, a car pulled up to her in a matter of moments. This is not what she needed right now. Anne didn’t even wait for him to roll down his window before telling him to fuck off.

“Come on, you know you want to,” Gilbert said.

“You’ve caused me enough problems, I’d like to avoid any future ones.” She warned, refusing to even look at him.

“I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you about that. If you get in the car I’ll explain myself.” Gilbert pleaded. Anne shook her head. “I’ll drop you off a couple blocks before the school, no one will see us.”

With a huff of frustration, she had no choice but to relent. She didn’t have a choice at all really. Showing up too late would no doubt get her detention, so she walked to the passengers' side and got in. “Make it three.” She slumped in her seat with a pout and crossed her arms. Her behavior was definitely childish but she didn’t care. Gilbert looked like he wanted to say something else, but didn’t.

“I suppose Diana talked to you,” Anne grumbled.

“She didn’t have to, I’ve known Ruby since I was six, I’m aware of her….feelings towards me.” He looked away from her as he said that last part, as if it was an uncomfortable thought. “I’m willing to bet it was Billy who took the photo.” 

For the first time since they met, Gilbert wasn’t being annoyingly flirtatious. He still sounded the same, but more…. Genuine? No. He probably just felt guilty about turning the wrath of Josie and a love scorned Ruby on her. It was pity, nothing else.

“If you want, I can fix this, I bet Billy will listen to me if I talked to him” He offered

She rolled her eyes. “What I suppose you two are best buddies? Not surprising.” 

“No,” he sighed. “Definitely not, but he thinks we are. So I bet I can get him to listen to reason. Maybe get Josie and Ruby to back off you.”

“I don’t need you or anyone defending me! Besides, you’ve definitely done enough damage to my personal life.” Anne spat. Of course he wanted to be the hero of her story. Cause all the trouble in her life then swoop in and get the glory by saving her. 

Gilbert immediately jumped to his own defense. “Hey this is not my fault, how was I supposed to know we were being watched?” 

Okay, that was technically a fair point, but Anne’s head was too clouded with anger to accept it. “One, we were in the middle of a shop. A public space. Of course someone was going to see it. Second, oh, I suppose they got the idea because you constantly had to be so, so, show-offy!” 

Even Gilbert had to admit that she had a point there. But he was still in defensive mode. “Look I’m trying to help you. They may not listen to you, but they’ll listen to me.” 

Anne let out a snort at his remark. “I don’t need your help! What I need for you is to leave me alone.” She said sternly. Then she finally looked out the window at where they were. “We’re three blocks from school, drop me off here.

Gilbert pressed on the breaks, albeit a little more aggressively than he should have, and Anne got out and slammed the door, a little harder than she should have. He tried once more to say something, but Anne was already walking away. 

\------

Having study hall the first period seemed like a bad thing at first, but Anne grew to be grateful for it. If needed, she could use it to finish up any homework she didn’t do the night before. Today she didn’t have anything to finish up, so she just sat in the corner of the library, undisturbed with her book. The hard leather chairs were just about comfortable enough to be her reading spot. Most people sat together at the tables and computers faraway from her. Which means that she was taken aback by the reverberation of a large object being dropped right next to her. She had to hold back a little yelp as she jumped in her chair. The culprit now stands next to her with a warm smile. 

“Geez Di, you scared the life out of me.” She clutched her hand to her heart. 

“Sorry.” Although the girl didn’t seem too remorseful. “But look!” 

Anne peered at the cover of the book Diana had dropped. It was an older book, but still in good condition. Its leather cover was strong, with stiff binding and golden letters. _A Beginner’s Guide to Magic and Mystery._

She picked up the book to get a closer look. “Where’d you get this?” 

“I had to go with my mom to Charlottetown yesterday, she wanted to get some new drapes for the living room - heaven knows why because the other ones were just fine - anyways, whenever she’s on a shopping spree she lets me wander around to other stores. So I was dawdling around in a book store and I found this. And it got me thinking, what if we gave books like these a try?”

She took the book from Anne’s hands and started flipping through as she continued. “What if we tried to apply some of what this book is saying to your powers? We can collect some of the supplies listed and experiment with some of them. We can try them out at Green Gables so no one sees.”

“I don’t know Di, this looks like a lot of potions, incantations, spells, and whatnot. We don’t know if my powers include any of that. And aren’t most of these books hoaxes?”

Diana held a finger in the air. “I thought the same thing, so I went home and looked it up. There are dozens of magic books online. I saw we try them one by one, and we’ll begin to eliminate the ones that are phony.” Diana explained.

“So we just buy all the magic books on the internet?” Anne exclaimed. The librarian looked up from where she was seated behind her desk and raised a wrinkly finger to her pursed lips. She continued in a whisper. “Diana that’s prosperous, I don’t have that kind of money.”

“THAT is why I’m here! I can order them. I have my own amazon account, my parents will never know.” Diana argued.

Anne shook her head. “No way. Diana, there is no way I can ask you to spend money on my behalf.” She was nothing if not stubborn and prideful, she hated letting people spend copious amounts of money on her. Well, technically, no one ever had spent copious amounts of money on her, because she definitely knew she wasn’t worth that much. When Mary offered to pay for part of her phone with her, Anne only accepted because Mary insisted it was a birthday gift. 

Diana raised her arms beside her head with her hands open and a huge grin on her face. “Anne, that's the beauty of return policies! I can return them no problem, and if we do find one that works you can pay me just for that one book.” Anne bit her bottom lip. “So what do ya say?”

Anne saw the looks of pure excitement on Diana’s face. “Oh, why not? Not like I have any other plan.”

Diana wrapped her arms around her. “You won’t regret it, Anne, this will be so fun!”

\------

“I can’t believe the school let him continue teaching!” 

“Well, this is all only ‘speculation’, speculation that everybody knew was true. They never had any physical evidence. So perhaps that’s why he’s still allowed to teach.”

Cole had suggested that they eat lunch on the bleachers today. It was a nice day, and Cole wanted to take advantage of the warm weather while it lasted. The later September sun warmed the benches just below boiling. There was currently a gym class outside, and a couple of people were lazily jogging around the track.

“Where were the parents? Were they not aware of this? And if they were, how could they possibly be okay with letting him teach their other two kids?” Anne questioned.

“Actually I think they didn’t want this being public, for fear that it would ruin their reputation and Prissy’s. Wouldn’t be surprised if they bribed the school to keep it under wraps.” Cole explained through a mouthful of food.

“Okay, that I understand - only a little bit, and that doesn’t mean I approve,” Anne took a bite of her sandwich and spoke between chews, “but what about Billy and Jane? This man teaches their other two children, one of them is a _girl_. Wouldn’t they be uncomfortable with this predator teaching their other two kids?”

Cole shrugged. “Who knows? That’s why it's a conspiracy theory.” He said in a low, creepy voice. “Cookie?”

Anne couldn't help but chuckle at that one as she reached in the bag. “Sounds like a tv show drama.”

“Reese Witherspoon would play Mrs. Andrews.”

“Chloe Grace Mortez would play Prissy?” She chided. 

Cole visibly cringed. “Dear god no. Do you want the movie to fail?”

Anne laughed again. But her joyous giggles soon died, however, when she heard footsteps coming towards them. She turned to find Jane dashing over to where they were sitting. 

“Jane? What are you doing here?” Anne asked as Jane sat down on the bleacher a step above her and Cole.

“Getting ready,” Jane said, very matter of factly as she crossed her legs. “I wanna witness the shitshow that’s about to happen.” 

“What shit-”

“Hey!”

Anne and Cole snapped their head around towards where Jane had come from running from. Billy and Josie were now making their way towards them, anger clear as crystal on their face.

“You’re dead meat” Billy sneered as he approached, crossing his arms over his chest. What was he upset about? The garden hose still? That was weeks ago

“I know you’re the one who posted the video. You think you’re so sly don’t you?” Josie sneered. But this time she wasn’t directing her rage at Anne. 

“Jesus Christ,” Cole muttered. “No shit I posted it, it’s got my name in the credits.”

“What’s going on?” Anne asked Jane. 

Jane took out her phone and handed it to Anne. On it, there was a video taken at the assembly of the cheer team. It was posted on the school’s youtube channel, in the comments it said. _Filmed and Edited by Cole Mackenzie._

“Don’t act like you didn’t know Frido!” Billy barked. _Frido?_ “We know you’re the one who told him to post it.” 

Of course, they somehow managed to plant this on her.

“I didn’t post it. I just gave it to the school and they posted it.” Cole corrected. 

“School Scmool! You still shouldn’t have done it!” Billy yelled. Good thing there was nobody around to watch what was happening. Also, scmool? What was he five?

Josie nodded in agreement. “Probably shared this on her behalf to try and get back at me for exposing her having a thing for Gilbert.” Every muscle in her face clenched. If she thought hard enough, she could feel her nails digging into the palms of her hands. She had no right to talk down to Cole like that! 

“It was a school event, Josie! School events always get posted online. You knew that when you joined cheer.” Cole argued. Jane made a face. Cole did have a point there. But she continued to simply observe.

Josie rolled her eyes. “Oh please, I know a lame attempt at revenge when I see one.” She stepped closer to Cole. “Shouldn't be surprised that you’d stoop low enough to do something so petty. Did you think embarrassing me was somehow gonna make you friends Mackenzie? Pft, so freakin petty Mckenzie. Well News Flash, nothing you do is ever gonna make up for you lame-ass personality and ugly face. You’re just jealous that people appreciate my talent because no one gives a shit about your trashy artwork. Since when was-”

“Would you get over yourself, Josie!” Anne yelled. 

All heads snapped in her direction. Josie leered down at her. “Excuse you?” 

Welp, no going back now. Time to throw caution into the wind. And you know what, she’s okay with that. Because she was one hundred percent done being afraid of Josie because there was clearly no pleasing this girl. Any chance Anne had of getting on her good side was definitely out the window before the two even met.

So, she straightened her spine and got ready to give the nasty girl in front of her a piece of her mind. “I said, would you get over yourself? Or are you really so big-headed that you think everyone's life revolves around you?”

Josie looked gobsmacked like she just got slapped in the face. “How are you! I know-”

She stood up. Thankfully, she was on the step above so she hovered over Josie. “Do you know? Do you Josie? Because I don’t think you do. If you did you wouldn’t be having a public tantrum.”

“Temper tantrum?” Josie repeated.

Billy’s and Josie’s eyes went wide. Cole's expression was smug as hell. And Jane’s expression was a mix of both. Her jaw dropped, if it was possible it would’ve fallen to the floor. But Jane herself would’ve been reaching for her metaphorical popcorn and soda. If this entire encounter had been a planned out movie, Anne’s words would've been the peak climax. For Anne, this was the nail in her coffin.

“You fell Josie. Move on. Cole probably wasn’t the only one recording. Anyone who wanted to make fun of you probably did it already. AND they probably still are. You just didn’t see it because they did it behind your back.”

Josie scoffed. “You know what, orphan trash? Don’t think I won’t remember this.” She turned on her heel. “Billy let’s go!”

Billy followed his girlfriend. Passing Anne as he did. “Better watch your back trash.” 

Don’t stoop to their level Anne. It’s not worth it.

“See you in class, Pippi Longstocking.

To hell with that.

In the back of her mind, yes, she knew this was a dirty move, but she didn’t care. With a clench of her fist and twist of her wrist, she pulled on Josie’s sock with her powers. Making the girl stumble over her own two feet. However, Josie quickly caught her balance before she could fall flat on her face. Her eyes shot back to where Anne was, the latter of whom just smiled in satisfaction. 

As the pair walked away, all the adrenaline that had fueled Anne left her body and she was finally taking in what she said. Jane had stayed behind when her friend and brother stormed off. Cole was smiling proudly at his friend. She knocked Josie down a peg better than he ever could. They were all silent for a moment. She sat down in stunned silence as her words settled. Finally, Jane cupped her hand around her mouth and muttered. “Boom, roasted.”

\------

In hindsight, using her powers for spite had been a stupid movie. Anne probably could’ve gone too far and Josie could’ve gotten hurt (again). She had to remember to not use her powers to her advantage. 

For the rest of the day, Anne walked the halls of St. John’s with a mix of fear and confidence. Standing up to Josie and Billy was an exhilarating experience. She had no clue what came over her. But as soon as she heard Josie start ripping into Cole like that, all her rage took control. She didn't want to say it felt good to insult Josie to her face, but it felt good to insult Josie to her face.

With this newfound courage, Anne vowed to march into her classes with her head held high. She now refused to let anything Josie or Billy had to say bother her. 

Initially, Cole was the first to congratulate her. Told her that what she did was badass. Even Jane agreed that she enjoyed seeing her brother totally speechless. She told them that Josie always thought the world revolved around her. Anne told the story to Diana the following period. Internally, Diana was proud of Anne for standing up for herself, she just hoped the girl didn’t dig himself into a hole with the rest of the girls. 

They had English later that day, which Anne approached with a mix of eagerness and hesitation. Hesitation because this class had all the girls, plus Moody, Charlie, and _Gilbert_ in it, so this period could go just fine or completely disastrous. But she was eager for it because the teacher, Miss Stacey, easily made this her favorite class she had at St. Johns. The woman clearly had a passion for what she was teaching, unlike any teacher Anne had ever had. Everything she taught was said with such confidence and conviction, Miss Stacey could tell her Santa Claus was the new Prime Minister and Anne wouldn’t even question her. If she could think hard enough, she could picture herself in Miss Stacey’s position when she grew up. The same passion she had, Anne would pour into whatever she chose to be.

Today they were expected to begin a discussion on their first-class reading, William Shakespeare’s _Macbeth._ Miss Stacey seemed as active as ever and expected her class to match her energy. Personally, Anne would have no issue with that.

“Okay class” Miss Stacey called out over the chatter of her students. “before we begin, let’s make some predictions. What do you know about the play Macbeth.”

“We’re reading a play? I thought we just did books?” Moody whispered to Charlie. Charlie just shrugged in reply.

There was a moment of silence when Miss Stacey was waiting for a reply. “Anyone like to share their thoughts? Predictions? Tillie?”

“Isn't this the one the guy marries his dead brother’s wife?” Tillie asked. The class reacted with a mix of giggles and “huh?”.

“Uh, no, that’s Hamlet. You’ll read that next year. Anyone else?” 

When nobody volunteered, Miss Stacy picked on a person at random. That person happened to be Josie, who thought for a moment before answering. “Isn’t this the one where the psychopath gets sent to Denmark?” She sideglanced to where Anne was sitting when she answered. Maybe they should take a note from William for a change. Anne did her best to remain unbothered.

“Again, Hamlet.” Miss Stacey replied. Anne raised her hand. “Yes! Miss…. Remind me of your name again?”

“Anne, Anne Shirley.” said Anne. 

“Yes! Anne, try and remember that for future references.” Miss Stacey said. “Go on.”

“It’s about the King of Scotland?” she commented.

“Yes,” Miss Stacey eagerly replied, finally happy to have gotten a legit answer. “Anyone else?” Miss Stacey offered. Gilbert raised his hand so she pointed to him.

“Actually what Anne said isn’t correct” _Of course he had to say something._ He had his same smug expression on his face, much to Anne’s annoyance. She wanted to go over there and smack him across the face. “It was only _loosely_ based on his life. He just took many creative liberties.”

“Also correct, It’s a mix between both of your statements I believe. I’d have to fact check that though.” Miss Stacey commented, much to Anne’s irritability. She then chose another student to speak.

“Wasn’t this play cursed because of witchcraft or something?” said Jane. 

Anne’s breath caught in her throat and she went stiff. Diana, seated diagonally across from her, looked back at her very wary.

But this exchange went unnoticed. Miss Stacey sat against her desk as she continued. “Yes, indeed, I don’t know how many of you are into theater. But it is known to be so cursed that if you’re ever in a theater, you’re not allowed to even say the plays name. Or else you’ll risk cursing the entire theater.”

“How do you do the show if you can’t say the lead character’s name?” asked Charlie.

“Well, you’re allowed to say it if you’re doing a scene from the play. But the show does have nicknames. The Scottish Play, the Cursed Play, Macers, etcetera.” She listed off some examples.

Ruby Was the only person who was legitimately. “So if you say it you're cursed? Does that mean we’ve cursed ourselves already?” 

“No Ruby. As long as you don’t say it in a theater, you are not placing curses upon yourselves.” Miss Stacey assured her.

“How did it become cursed?” Diana asked.

“Well Miss Barry, we’ll see in scene one that this play has a trio of witches. And during Shakespeare's time, fear of witchcraft was real and active. Hell, even actors in that time were seen as doing the devils’ work.” Miss Stacey shook her head. “I’m going off on a tangent. Anyways, it’s speculated that the chants said in this play are real witch chants of the time, and the first actors to do it may have been real-life witches. So they put a curse on the production and any future productions of this play.”

“Fascinating,” Anne muttered, leaving forward in her seat.

“It would be interesting _if_ it were true,” Gilbert muttered. 

Anne snapped her head back to where he was. “What?”

“It’s obviously just a myth, there’s no way a whole play could be ‘cursed’” Gilbert argued, turning his body in his seat to gaze directly back at her. A self-satisfied look on his face. How does he always manage to look so proud of himself?

“Of course you would think that.” She retorted.

“It’s a fact, isn’t it obvious?” He replied. “Obviously there’s no such thing as witches. It's just a weird superstition made up by some overly religious people. ”

“You’re just saying that to argue.” Anne fired back.

“Am I?” Gilbert questioned. Even though he knew what Anne said was the truth. “Think about it Shirley'' Dear lord, the face she made at the pet name was priceless. She was without a doubt ready to pound him. “Shakespeare was famous during the renaissance era. That was a time that everyone and everything was very religious. And back then they were so paranoid that everything they couldn’t explain was blamed on _witches_.” With those last words, he wiggled his fingers in a spooky manner. 

“Did you ever think at least some of those things may be due to actual witchcraft? This could be one of those times. It is infamous for being cursed after all.” Anne refuted.

Gilbert chuckled. “I’m willing to bet all my money that there is no validity to this ‘curse’.” 

The whole class had taken a back seat to view the whole back and forth. Even Miss Stacey thought she'd just let them bicker it out for a bit. But now seemed like a good time to finally intervene. “Well Mr. Blythe, prepare to pay up. Plenty of people have experienced this curse. Even me.” All heads now turned back to the front. Even Gilbert's smile dropped from his face.

“To you?” Charlie asked intrigued.

“Mhmm.” Miss Stacey hummed. “My high school did Macbeth when I was a junior. One of my friends Danny - he worked in the lighting booth - didn’t believe in the curse either. So he screamed it out in the theater before one of our shows just to be funny. In the middle of the show, we had a few technical difficulties and had to stop for a bit. Most of us didn’t know what was happening. We didn’t find out till later that Danny had to go to the hospital because a spotlight had blown up in his face! He even had bits of glass in it!”

The class responded with a mix of gaps, groans of discomfort, and clutching their hands to their face as if they were experiencing the pain their teacher was describing.

“He was alright!” Miss Stacey assured them “Luckily none of it got in his eyes, and didn't scar. All he got out of it was a good story.”

Now it was Anne’s turn to feel overly proud. She smiled at Gilbert with the same smug expression he had before. Gilbert just rolled his eyes. But her smile was lost when he gave her a sly wink before turning toward the front.

Miss Stacey decided they had made enough predictions, and it was time for them to move on. As she was assigning people roles, Anne was jotting down notes when she saw a folded piece of paper land on her desk. She looked up and saw Diana smirking at her as she unfolded the paper.

_Maybe you can put a curse on Josie so she’ll leave you alone._

Anne shook her head and smiled, and wrote down her response. _If only. I might accidentally turn her into a frog._

\------

The hayloft was becoming Anne’s “secret” hideout at Green Gables. If she wasn’t aimlessly walking around the property, she was sitting up there with a blanket and a book. It was the best place to find some peace and quiet. 

She was in the middle of _A Beginner’s Guide to Magic and Mystery_ as well as other books she and Diana had found at Barnes and Nobles. Flipping through each of them to look at the different types of spells and information they all contained, she opened another book by the name _Spells, Potions, and Incantations_ and opened it to the first spell. 

_Transformation Spell_

_A simple transfiguration spell for even the earliest beginner. This spell allows the caster to transform into any animal they desire. Spell can only be used for animals. No human transformations possible._

_3 rose petals_

_1 butterfly wing_

_4 pieces of hair of different things_

_A pinch of flour_

_Tree branch._

_2 raw eggs_

Butterfly wings? Would she have to kill a butterfly to do this spell? And the hair, what kind of hair would she need? And what animal would she want to turn into? Did she even have a choice of animal? She could just get some hair from the barn animals she guesses.

The sound of boots on wood was heard below. She crawled to the ladder entrance and peered over the edge. Jerry entered the barn. He was leading Belle the rope. “What are you doing here?” She asked. Jerry jumped at the sound of her voice. 

“Mon Dieu! Tu m'as fait peur!” Jerry held a hand to his heart. “Why are you always in here?” 

Anne climbed her way down the ladder. “Because I can? Need I remind you that this is my house.” She reminded him.

“It’s Ms. Cuthbert’s too, you don’t see her hiding in the barn for anything.” He commented. 

“Well Ms. Cuthbert doesn’t need to hide away, she scares off any unnecessary threats,” Anne mumbled.

Jerry tied Belle’s lead to a fence post, and pulled out a bucket of rags and brushes. “Hey, don’t talk about Ms. Cuthbert like that. You should be grateful she even took you in.” 

Anne rolled her eyes. “She’s glad to have me around so I can deliver her baked goods. Matthew is probably the one who wanted me around.”

“I don’t know about that,” Jerry mumbled.

“What do you mean?” She sat down on a haystack.

Jerry picked up a small pointy metal tool and bent over Belle's hind leg. He then picked up her hoof and began to pick at it. “Look, I love Mr. Cuthbert. He’s nice, and he’s taught me everything I know. But he’s a massive introvert. Barely talks to anyone unless Ms. Cuthberts around. It’s not that he doesn't like people, he’s just not good at it. You know Mrs. Lynde?”

Anne nodded. Rachel Lynde was a companion of Marilla’s. Almost every time Anne came home from school, Rachel had been there in their kitchen with the latest piece of gossip. Marilla said that Rachel lived for the small-town drama Avonlea provided. All “stuff and nonsense” Marilla told Anne. One time, Anne had come downstairs in pajama shorts and a tank top, Rachel Lynde was there, and made some less than pleasant comments about Anne’s figure. Said that she should be more “developed” at age sixteen than she was. Anne snapped back, asking if Rachel had always been as round as she was. Marilla sent her back to her room. And although Marilla had later agreed that Mrs. Lynde’s comments were rude and out of line, she still ordered Anne to apologize, and advised her not to stoop down to her level.

“Have you noticed that whenever Mrs. Lynde comes by, Matthew tries to steer clear of the house. Granted, if Ms. Lynde were coming to my house every other day I’d steer clear over her too.” Jerry shook his head. “Anyways. Socializing is just not his thing, especially with women. He has a couple of farmer friends who he talks to from time to time but that's it.”

“So what’s your point?” Anne interrupted his tangent.

Jerry had now moved onto Belle’s other hind leg. But he stopped what he was doing to stare pointedly at Anne. “My point is that there’s no way Matthew, a person who is scared of women, would willingly foster a teenage girl. No. But Marilla would. So chances are you’re only here because Marilla wanted you here.”

Anne stood still, trying to take in all the information Jerry had just thrown at her. She never really thought about it. In the time she had been here, she had never really seen Matthew converse with anyone who wasn’t her, Marilla, or Jerry. She has been recalled the first night she had Mary had dinner with the Cuthberts. Matthew looked surprised to see her and Mary sitting in his dining room. But since then Anne had considered him nice and warm.

“But if Mathew is so scared of women, then why hasn’t he been that way to me?” Anne inquired.

Jerry shrugged. “Beats me. You're just different I guess.” He picked up Belle’s front leg and repeated to clean them like he did the hind ones. “Or maybe it’s because you live with him, so it’s harder to avoid you.”

“Maybe.” Anne thought out loud. “I can’t imagine not wanting to be around people. My if I spent the amount of time he does all by myself.”

Jerry agreed. “It’s good that he has Marilla. He does the farming stuff while she handles the stuff with business partners.”

“They keep each other in balance.” Added Anne. “Must be nice having siblings, someone you can always count on. Unwavering loyalty built on love and shared blood.”

Jerry snorted. “Sure,” He said in a mocking tone. “The only thing I can count on from my brother’s is that they’ll sit on my chest just to get something from me.”

“That's awful.”

“That’s siblings,” He retorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Danny story happened during my sophomore year production of Hamlet.


	10. All You Are Is Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girl makes a mess of things
> 
> Chapter Song: Mean By Taylor Swift

Diana came over on Saturday for trial one of Anne's powers. They had gotten all the supplies in advance. Her dear best friend had been gracious enough to handle getting the butterfly wings, lord knows Anne probably couldn't stomach it. Meanwhile Anne collected horse, cow, and goat hair by helping Jerry tend to the animals. She also managed to sneak any food necessities from the kitchen without either of the Cuthberts getting suspicious. Together, they packed all of this in a lidded basket under the disguise of having a picnic by the lake that was within walking distance of Green Gables. They even brought a beach blanket to sit on.

Diana waited on the porch of Green Gables for Anne to finish getting ready. She was pacing back and forth when she heard footsteps approaching. She turned around to see Jerry turn the corner, he stopped short at the sight of her, but immediately regained his composure.

"Afternoon Miss Barry,” Jerry said in a neutral tone.

“Hello,” Diana replied, clutching her picnic basket.

He sat down on the porch and began to unlace his boots. “What brings you here?”

“I’m here for Anne.” She explained. “We’re planning on having a picnic by the lake today. It’s a good day weather-wise after all-”

Her voice was drained out by Jerry’s excessive banging of his shoe on the porch to get the dirt out. “I mean, I expected you to be here for Anne, not like you had any other reason to stop by here right?”

Diana let out a sharp exhale. She opened her mouth to say something back, but Anne had arrived from the kitchen and she closed it.

Once they got to the lake, Anne scanned the surrounding area for any possible bystanders. The lake was technically a public area, but Diana assured her that they were going to the other side where it wasn’t that populated. So far the only person they had seen was a bearded man going for a walk. The sun gave a bit of warmth to everything it touched, and the trees around the lake gave the illusion of privacy. Everything around her looked like it came straight out of a painting. 

“This place is beautiful,” Anne remarked as Diana admired her admiration. Watching Anne take in the scenery was like seeing a child experience the Disney world for the first time. She had a purity in her eyes that was so pure and untainted.

Soon enough Anne and Diana found a nice secluded spot that was shaded by trees. They spread out the blanket and laid all the stuff on top of it surrounding a small bowl. 

“Okay, begin. Take One Test One. Should we film it for research?” Diana offered.

Anne thought for a second and then shook her head. “Probably not a good idea, we don’t want to leave evidence for someone else to find.”

“Good point.” Diana agreed. “Okay, shall we begin with _a beginner's guide_?” 

“Actually, let's start with this one.” She reached for _Spells, Potions, and Incantations._ “It looks interesting, plus I’d rather get the butterfly wing part out of the way.” She scrunched her face in disgust.

They added the eggs, flour, rose petals, strands of hair, and topped it all off with the twigs and butterfly wing. “Okay now what?”

“Now we mix it I guess.” Anne grabbed a guacamole mixer and began to mash it all together. The butterfly wing made soft squishing sounds as she ground it into the mix. Almost like raw meat. She tried as much as she could to refrain from gagging. After five minutes of grinding and mixing, it turned into a thick goop. Anne grabbed the book and flipped to where she had bookmarked the page. “Uh, let’s see…. It says I need to….Let the position to absorb into my skin? And give it time to saturate?”

Diana made a face of disgust. “Like shampoo?”

“Looks like,” Anne said, though she too was hesitant. She handed the bowl to Diana and kneeled beside the blanket. “Pour it on me, make sure it covers my head I guess.” She covered her hands so it wouldn’t get in her eyes.

Diana had a look of apprehension as she stood from her spot and stood above Anne. “Ready?’ Ane nodded. She tipped the bowl over and let the yellowing substance drip onto Anne’s head. She could hear Diana make retching noises, but she still held the bowl still.

“This is so gross,” Diana said, her voice tight from all the retching. Once all the substance had been poured out, she walked to the water and washed it out. 

“Now we wait.” Anne sighed. Hating the feeling of being drenched in the mix.

“Okay,” Diana placed the bowl back on the blanket and got ready for the next test. She then jotted down some notes in the notebook. “Did I tell you by the way? Next week in class we’re gonna do some baking for the county fair.”

Anne picked a twig out of her hair. “Are we now?”

“Mmhm.” Diana hummed. “They’ll be sold at a bake sale. It will hopefully raise some extra money for the dance in December.” 

“Great, just what I need to be doing right now, more baking. It’s bad enough I’ll have to spend most of the fair with Jerry and Marilla. You’re so lucky you’ll get enough free-reign to explore.”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” She reassured her. “I’m sure Marilla will let you experience some the fair. It’s an all-day event, she can’t keep you at the stand forever.”

“Maybe,” She sighed, picking at another twig from her fair.

“Well, how are you with Marilla?” Diana asked. 

“That’s…. A tough one.” She shrugged. “I initially thought that Marilla wasn’t my biggest fan. I was more of a burden to her than anything. But…. I talked about it with Jerry yesterday and it just, put everything into perspective? I don’t know.”

In her tangent, she failed to see Diana perk up at the mention of Jerry. “Really, huh. What did Jerry say?” She tried to say in a casual tone, but her voice was an octave higher than usual.

“He said that Matthew is the more introverted of the pair and that the reason I’m here is probably because Marilla must've wanted me here. He seemed very protective of them.”

“Yeah,” Diana agreed. “He’s worked for them since he was twelve, always saw Matthew like a second father to him.” She looked off into the distance, lost in a memory of another time.

Anne was puzzled by her friends’ statements. “How do you know?”

Diana recognized her blunder and began to backtrack. “No, I’ve just seen him working for the Cuthberts since I was ten -he’s two years older than me so he would’ve been twelve - plus my parents are our friends with the Cuthberts so…..” She trailed off. 

Whether or not she believed her best friend, Anne couldn't say. It appeared that Diana wasn't saying everything that she was thinking, but what reason would Diana have to lie? “Right.”

There was a moment of silence between the two. “Shouldn’t have the potion done something already?” Anne asked. 

Diana reread the book that was on her lap. “Yeah, safe to say this book is a flop. Let's do my book next.”

The potion from _A Beginner's Guide_ was also a transfiguration spell. This one called for eggs, oregano, jasmine herbs, almond milk, and some _‘earth made water’,_ wasn’t all water made from earth? For that they scooped a cup full of pond water.

“Alright, what do we do now?” Anne swished the potion in the bowl. She looked up to find Diana giving her a weird look. “What?”

She reached inside the basket. “You’re not gonna like it……….” She traIled off as she reached inside the picnic basket and pulled out a clear tumbler cup. Realization dawned across Anne’s features.

“No.” 

“It’s what the book says to do I’m sorry!”

“There’s pond water in there, there’s no way in hell I’m drinking that!” She argued. 

“We’ve already wasted the eggs so you may as well.”

“Good god Diana!”

“You’ll be fine. The lake isn’t contaminated I swear!” Anne raised her eyebrow. “I think. BUT I actually once drank out of here for a dare and I turned out fine! At worst you’ll get a stomach ache for a few days, it’s barely a cup full.”

She handed Anne the cup with the potion in it. She looked down at it for a moment, swishing it around in the cup, “Well, not like we have many options.” She sighed. 

“Just do it really quickly, like a band-aid. Don’t give yourself time to smell it or anything.”

Anne sighed, counted down from three, and started gulping. She inhaled as much of the drink as she could, but once the liquid had hit the back of her throat, she choked down a gag. One more breath and she managed to down the rest of the drink, but keeping it down was the next challenge. Her body betrayed her as she repeatedly retched. She clasped her hand over her mouth in an effort to keep it down until she finally swallowed. 

“Oh god that disgusting.” Anne gasped for air. “God I’m gonna throw up.” Diana scooted over to rub her back as she heaved in and out.

“Just breathe, in, out, in, out. Oh, and remember to think about what you want to turn into” Diana coaxed as she tied Anne’s hair back. Once her breathing returned to normal, she tried with all her might to picture herself morphing into a cat (why? she no clue). After a couple of minutes with no change, Anne straightened up from her crouching position.

“I got nothing.” She said throwing her hand up in defeat.

Diana handed her a water bottle. “Let's just try the next two, I promise you won’t have to drink anything.”

Book number three was potion for plane life, and book number four was a spell meant to duplicate an object. Those two books gave the same results as the first two; diddly squat.

“Well that’s just great.” Anne groaned. “We’ve made no progress, I still know nothing about my powers, I smell like egg and I think I vomited in my mouth a bit.” 

Diana wrote down their failures in the notebook. “This was only the first day Anne. You cant expect to be perfect on the first try. We just need to keep looking.” She comforted.

Anne sighed and laid down on the grass, pinching the bridge of her nose. If they were right, and all this potion mumbo jumbo did work with her powers, they better find it soon. Because Anne doesn’t know how much more lake water she could drink

\------

“Alright class, please settle down!” Mr. Phillips called out over them. They were standing in a semi-circle in a kitchen style classroom. All of the tables had a stovetop on them, and a couple of the acquired baking ingredients and supplies. The health teachers thought it would be more useful to join with another health class since theirs was so small. 

Gilbert stood in the back of the room, tucked into the corner as he watched all his peers file in one by one. As much as he feigned aloofness, he did feel himself straighten his posture when he saw Anne enter the classroom. But she didn’t notice because she was locked in conversation with Diana. Instead, she and Diana made a beeline to go stand beside Cole.

“Mr. Phillips teaches health too?” She whispered.

“Budget cuts maybe?” Diana guessed.

“Ah yes, a man of many talents, he teaches Math AND health, and yet, he can’t teach either one of them well!” Cole whispered sarcastically. 

A small giggle escapes Anne’s lips, causing Mr. Phillips to shot them a nasty look. But quickly turned his attention back to the rest of the class. “Alright, today we will be baking cakes for the county fair. You’ll group up in pairs, there are instructions at each station for the specific cake you will be baking with your partner. Anne and Cole smiled at each other, confirming their silent agreement to a partnership. “Normally we would let you guys choose your own groups, but my class has lost that right to work with their friends because of their rowdiness. So I have taken their initiative to assign you, partners.” The class let out a wave of groans. He simply raised his shoulders. “Sorry, but you have nobody to blame but yourselves. Now, listen while I call out your names and sit with your partner.”

Ruby was the only one who was somewhat excited and the partner assignments. “I hope I get partnered with Gilbert!” SHe whispered to Tillie

Mr. Phillips cleared his throat and started naming off people. “Josie and Charlie.” Josie groaned. Charlie wore a pained expression, he looked to Moody for help before following her to their table. “Cole and Ruby” The poor girl’s face deflated into disappointment. She pouted her way over to where she and Cole were ordered to sit. Cole looked at Anne and rolled his eyes before he followed.

“Diana and Moody”

“Jane and Tillie”

“Paul S and Paul P.”

“Anne and Gilbert”

Oh no. Not him, anyone but him. Anne felt all eyes (most particularly Josie and Ruby’s) on her as soon as her name was called. Josie glared at her, while Ruby looked heartbroken that they were seated so far away. She looked to Diana, who shrugged with a sympathetic expression. Gilbert was equally aware of the eyes on them. He glanced between Moody and Charlie. Both of whom gave him a discrete thumbs up. However, he avoided looking Ruby’s way at all costs. But honestly though, he was happy to be paired with her. In his mind, at least it gave them an excuse to talk freely.

“Hello.” He greeted Anne with a whisper.

“Quiet.” She muttered under her breath. She had to make it clear to Ruby that she wasn’t enjoying this partnership. Rolling her eyes, keeping a scowl on her face, anything to make clear her displeasure. 

“Careful, or else your face will get stuck like that.” He said coyly. In the background, Mr. Philips was still assigning partners.

Anne kept her eyes forward, trying to keep a neutral expression as she spoke through gritted teeth. “Would you shut up. God you’re so annoying.”

“You’re the one still talking.” Gilbert hummed.

Anne snapped her head around so fast that she probably should've gotten whiplash. “Look, '' she whispered. “Every time I talk to you it makes me want to wring your neck, so if you could just shut up you and I can get through this without cracking an egg over your head!”

“Miss Shirley! If you have something to say would you like to say either share it with the rest of us or save it for after class.” Mr. Philips' voice boomed over the class, causing all heads to gaze in her direction. 

Anne felt her body tingle with all the eyes set on her. She bowed her head. “S-sorry sir.” 

Mr Phillips smirked, looking like a predatory Charlie Chaplin. How could Prissy Andrews be attracted to that? “Thought so, now, there should be a set of instructions for what you and your partner will be baking. Follow them as much as possible, then call me or Mrs. Rose over once you are finished. You may begin.” Idle chatter began right away as the students started to bake. “The only discussion I should be hearing better be about baking!” He called.

At her table, Diana had been scanning her instructions when Moody leaned over and whispered, “So what do you think of the happy couple over there?” 

Already knowing what he was talking about, she peered over her shoulder where Anne and Gilbert were. Gilbert was making sad attempts to start a conversation while Anne was just rolling her eyes and took her anger out on the cake mix. The poor girl almost had steam blowing out of her ears.

“Anne absolutely despises him. Even when I so much as mention his name she looks like she’s considering homicide.” Diana commented, only half-joking.

“Eh, I’m starting to think that’s Gilberts type.” Mood replied.

“Kinky.” Diana smiled. “What does he say?”

“Well the first day he came back he whacked me on the head for telling her he hooked up with girls on his summer job.”

“Seems reasonable.” She recalled Moody’s moment of oversharing on the first. He had a tendency to do what she called “overly bro talk”. 

“Because he didn’t want _her_ to think he’s a fuckboy. His words! And very specifically only talking about her. Told me and Charlie she was ‘very pretty with a short temper. And a very passionate individual’.”

Diana rolled her eyes. God, sometimes she thought Gilbert wasn’t so much a teenage boy as he was a grandpa in a 17 year-olds body. “Charlie better not tell this to anyone, especially not Josie.” She jerked her head in their direction. 

“Relax, I don’t think he’s saying much over there.” He looked to where Josie was yanking the spatula from Charlie and waving it in his face threateningly, most likely scolding him for doing something stupid. He pounded his fist on his chest and held up a peace sign. “RIP my boy, a fallen soldier in the line of battle.”

“You’re ridiculous” Chided Diana with a fond smile. “If he’s trying to get on her good side, he’s got his work cut out for him. Anne is the most stubborn person I’ve met, and she’s already got this picture of him as the devil in her mind.”

Moody agreed. “Fortunately- or rather, unfortunately- for her, my boy Gilbert does not back down easily. And considering how much he liked Harry Potter when we were kids.” Moody leaned closer. “I’m pretty sure he has a thing for redheads.”

Diana cringed again, but couldn’t resist cracking a smile. “Oh god, I take back what I said. Now _that’s_ kinky.” 

The pair were now giggling but had to choke it down as Mr. Phillips walked by their station. “That doesn’t sound like cake talk.” He said. They both mumbled apologies as he walked past them.

However, once he was out of earshot, Moody leaned over and whispered. “Depends on what type of cake you’re talking about.” He barely finished his sentence before he into another fit of giggles, covering his mouth to muffle the noise. Diana’s jaw dropped, bitting her cheek to stop herself smiling, but to no avail. She slapped his arm at an attempt to scold him. “I'm done I’m done.” He said between giggles.

Meanwhile, just as Diana predicted, Anne was trying her absolute best not to rip Gilbert’s head off. Redirecting her energy into vigorously whisking the eggs with vegetable oil. 

“You know you’re gonna have to talk to me at some point. We’re doing this together ya know,” he said. Anne hummed and continued to stir the mix. “Oh unclench, it’s not like I asked Mr. Phillips to pair us up. There’s no way Josie and Ruby are gonna think you had a choice in this.” He reasoned. 

Anne abruptly stopped stirring and exhaled. He was kind of right, it’s not like any of them got to choose who they were partnered with, especially not her. If she did, she would’ve chosen anyone but him. Plus, the quicker they do this, the quicker she can get away from him. But she didn’t want to tell him that, because that might inflate his ego. So she did the best compromise between the two. She rolled her eyes and told him to hand her the cake mix. That seemed to be enough for him. For now at least. 

“Hang on let me do this part.” Gilbert attempted to swap with a whisk in her hand with cake mix in his. As he expected, Anne tried to pull the whisk back and stood ready to argue. “Would you let me do at least one thing, I’ve made a cake before, I’m not an idiot. AND NO, I’m not trying to mansplain anything.” 

Surprisingly, she shut her mouth at that. _Did he just ready her mind? No, that's impossible. Geez Anne, you have magical powers! Mind reading is not the weirdest thing you've experienced so far._ Begrudgingly, Anne handed him the whisk, and he handed her the box in return. “I’ll stir and you pour, just add it bit by bit so it’s not too thick to mix.”

“I could’ve done that.” She mumbled.

“I know.” He said. She doesn't know why she was taken back by his lack of reaction, but she was. They lock eyes for a moment. Anne couldn’t pinpoint the discomfort she felt at the way he was staring at her. His expression was almost unreadable. As if he was trying to get a read on her. After a moment he just smiled, and returned to his whisking. Anne managed to shake out her train of thought, wherever it was going, and started pouring the mix. 

From across the room, Ruby hadn’t taken her eyes off them the entire time. She was barely even helping bake, just handing things to Cole when he told her to. After checking that the teachers were occupied, she reached over to poke Josie with a wooden spoon. 

“Ruby!” Josie scolded. “I don’t want to get in trouble with Phillips. He’s so cranky today he’s probably dying to hand out a detention. I wonder what’s got him in such a mood.”

“His time of the month maybe.” Kidded Charlie, only he laughed at his joke though. Josie turned around to give him (another) death stare. Then he hunched his shoulders. “Sorry.”

“Josie look!” Ruby gestured with her head in Anne and Gilbert’s direction. They were pouring their mix into a bowl, or Anne was at least. Gilbert was watching her do it, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Look at how he smiles at her! Do you think he actually likes her?” Ruby had on her puppy dog eyes the ones that made it impossible to easily break her heart. “Oh! I knew this would happen, this sucks! I wish I was the one that lived at Green Gables, then I’d be one he drives to school every day.”

“I’m sure it’s not like that Ruby,” said Josie. She turned her attention back to her partner. “Charlie, you’re friends with Gilbert, what are his opinions on the orphan?” She asked. Although her raised brow insinuated that there was a right and wrong answer to that question.

Charlie thought for a second. He was by nature, a bad liar. Josie obviously knew that. So how does he survive this without her mauling his eyes out? He should just say that what Gilbert tells him is none of their business, but they would just take that as a confirmation to what Ruby already believes. He risked a glance over to Cole, who was also curious as to what Charlie would say but for different reasons.

“Uh….well…. I don’t think Anne…. Likes him very much.” Charlie stumbled out, diverting his eyes away from the harsh gaze of the two blondes.

Josie didn’t buy it, she just rolled her eyes and scoffed. “We know that. I’m asking you how Gilbert feels about Anne. You and Moody are his friends. He must’ve said something.” 

“Oh that, yeah.” Charlie tried to say nonchalantly and failed. “He said she seemed very….stubborn.”

“Stubborn?” Josie repeated.

Stubborn?” Ruby echoed.

Josie pressed on. “And those were his exact words?” 

Charlie gulped. There was always something about Josie’s lethal stare that made him uncomfortable. It was as if she had x-ray vision, and could see his heartbeat accelerating every time she asked him a question. “Yes?”

Ruby looked at Charlie with her big, pleading, puppy dog eyes. “Charlie?”

However deadly Josie’s gaze seemed, Ruby’s put was even harder to ignore. But he still didn’t want to hurt her feelings. He folded. “Look I don’t really understand Gilbert’s opinion on her either. All he said was that she seemed interesting. I don’t even know what he means by that. But it seems like he has fun getting a rise out of her.” 

“Great, so he does like her.” Whined Ruby. Tears stood at the ready to fall.

Josie shook her head. “Don’t worry Ruby, even _if_ he likes her - and that’s a huge if, because I can’t see why he would - he’ll get over it in no time. I mean look at her, she’s far too skinny, looks like she hasn’t been outside in years.” She smirked a little. “I bet her last home probably kept her locked in the basement, like one of those inbred religious groups.” 

Cole, who had been trying with all his might to ignore Ruby and Josie’s bullshit, finally intervened. “That’s fresh Josie, I mean, considering you’re dating someone who looks more like your brother than your boyfriend.” Charlie let out a snort but quickly moved to cover his mouth.

Josie shot him an annoyed glare. “What’s your problem?”

“My problem is that I’m trying to do this assignment but I can’t focus when all I hear is your bitching.” Cole fired back. He could handle Josie shit-talking him any day, as he had for years. But Anne stood up for him at the bleachers when she didn't need to, so he owed it to her to do the same. She didn't deserve to be called such awful things.

Josie crossed her arms. “Of course you would try and defend her? What's that phrase? Oh yeah, freaks of a feather flock together!” Her voice slightly raised with that last line.

“Ms. Pye! If I can hear your voice from all the way over here then that means you’re too loud and not doing your work. Turn around and stop talking.” Mr. Phillips ordered from where he was talking to another student. It even caused Anne and Gilbert to look up from their work. Josie obliged, but not before casting Cole one more nasty look.

Anne and Gilbert were almost finished with their cake. They had finally completed the mix and were poured the first layer into the pan. The next step was to put a layer of KitKats between each cake layer.

“Okay, I’ll do the next layer, you just hand me the KitKats,” said Anne. 

Gilbert started to unwrap the king-size candy bars. “Matthew actually came to the bike shop last week.”

Anne huffed. She’s giving up telling him to shut up and work because it’s clear he never will. So she may as well just give into his meaningless banter to make this go faster. “Did he now?” She said with half-hearted interest.

“Yeah, he does business with us technically. He pays us to order the parts for his tractor and such so he doesn’t have to go to Charlottetown to get them. But anyway, he mentioned that you’ve been helping Marilla with her baking.”

“Indeed I am.”

“I’m surprised, she almost never lets people help her with her baking.” 

She was slightly surprised by that statement but didn't show it. “Really.” Anne inquired. 

He handed her another KitKat. “Really. She’s very protective of her baking, especially her plum puffs. I once tried to offer my assistance and he nearly bit my head off.” Gilbert smiled fondly at the memory. “I don’t even think she lets Matthew or Jerry help her. So you must be very good if she’s letting you in her kitchen.”

Anne shrugged nonchalantly. But internally, she was confused. Since when was Marilla protective of her baking? When Marilla asked for her help, it was very casual. Anne assumed the baking was just part of the chores Marilla had talked about on the first day. “Eh, I just pour out the measurements, knead the dough, simple stuff. I’ve never really baked before that.”

Gilbert still looked impressed. “Still more than she’s ever let me do. And might I say, the sourdough bread you dropped off was probably the best ones yet.” There was that flirty tone again. She rolled her eyes and returned to her work.

They worked in silence. Anne welcomed it, but it only lasted a few seconds before Gilbert spoke up again. “You know we’re spending Christmas together right?”

Anne furrowed her brow. “What?” She breathed out.

“It’s tradition. Every year Bash and I share Christmas dinner with the Cuthberts for years. We swap being the host. Sometimes they come over to ours and vice versa. This year it’s your turn.” He pointed to Anne. Anne felt weird to be referenced as one of the Cuthberts. Because she didn't see herself that way.

She groaned. Hopefully he was only bluffing to get a ride out of her. But she didn’t think he was. _Great. Not only did she have to see him every day, but Christmas as well?_ “Don’t be expecting me to get you anything other than coal.” She said as she finished placing the last part of the KitKat layer.

Gilbert let out a slight chuckle. “Don’t worry I won’t. But perhaps…..” Gilbert proceeded to pour in the rest of the batter for the final layer. A small smile tugging at his lips at what he was about to say.“You and Marilla could do more of your fantabulous baking. Maybe even…. _Carrot cake?_ ”

Anne had been fiddling around with the silicone spatula, and that last comment, her grip on it tightened. “What?” 

“I just figured it might be your favorite ya know? It matches your complexion very well.” Gilbert smiled, once again glad to get such a reaction out of her. He was starting to think getting her mad was becoming his new guilty pleasure. But that smile soon faltered when he saw her face.

He really did mean that as a clever compliment. Just a lame excuse to call her pretty right? But she clearly didn't take it that way, because her face went cold and she put her hand on her hip. Her eyes had a coldness to them that indicated she was definitely debating ripping his head off because she didn't have an egg to crack on it.

“Kidding, Kidding.” Gilbert held his hands up in surrender. He tried to shift her focus onto something else. “Okay, we’re done with this, let's put it in the oven.” He began to reach for it but Anne snatched the pan first. She was now more fired up than ever. 

“Were you really though? Were you really? Because it didn’t sound like it.” She tried to keep her voice level so as not to draw attention to herself. So everything came out in a very aggressive whisper. “How can you be so rude!” 

Gilbert must've really hit a nerve with that flippant comment and immediately began to backtrack. “Okay, okay, sorry I didn’t mean it like that!” 

Across the room, the tiny altercation had caught the attention of their friends. “Uh oh,” Moody said. ‘Looks like their trouble in paradise.” He snorted. Diana turned her head towards where Moody was looking. At first she thought nothing of it, until she looked down at what Anne was holding and was immediately troubled. Anne’s hands were beginning were clenched tightly around the handles of her cake pan, but the metal around where her hands were was starting to turn. _Oh no, this was literally the worst time for this to be happening._ She tried to subtly get Anne’s attention to no avail. The girl is too outraged at her partner to focus on anything else.

“You better not have meant it! I swear, never in my entire life have I met someone as full of themself as you! All you’ve done is get on my nerves, call me names, and disagree with everything I say. It’s like it's your hobby or something! Did you do anything with your time before I moved here?” Their cake batter was now bubbling, but neither of them noticed. However they did attract the attention of a few of their classmates. “You act like you're the golden boy of this town, such a prize any girl would be lucky to have. Well, listen here buddy I see you for what you truly are. A pompous, self-indulgent, vain little shit-”

 _KAPLOP!_ The batter had completely boiled over and completely exploded. It’s explosion so huge and wide it made a little chocolate mushroom before splattering outward. Gilbert and Anne jumped back from the crossfire, the latter dropping the pan on the floor and letting it go _splat_ on the ground. The chocolate cake batter was now dripping down their fronts. There was dead silence from the class. Everyone too scared to make a move. 

“What on Earth is the meaning of this!” Mr. Philips's voice broke the silence. Anne flinched where she stood. This really didn’t look good for her. 

“Anne dumped it on him Mr. Phillips,” Josie called out. Her stomach dropped. 

“Miss Shirley.” Mr. Phillips glared. “Care to explain why you chose her and now to waste food. In my class?” All eyes were on her. Most were just confused, but Mr. Philips was outraged. Only Gilbert was able to see her lip tremble, and that she was on the verge of tears.

Anne stumbled for an excuse. “But- I- didn’t do it! It was- well it was-” 

“It was what? Ghosts? The wind?” Everyone started to laugh. “Did the cake just explode on its own? Please tell me.” But his expression read that he really didn’t care about the answer, she was still going to get punished either way. When she said nothing, he continued. “I don’t know where you went to school before this, but clearly no one ever taught you to control your temper!”

Gilbert finally intervened. “It was an accident sir, she didn;t dump it on me. Honest.” He said. Perfect, Avonlea’s golden boy coming to her defense. But still Phillips was unconvinced.

“Quiet Blythe, Miss Shirley, I don't know how you were brought up, but around here, we don’t excuse this type of uncivilized behavior. Detention and you’re staying after to clean this up, and no, I’m not giving you a late pass. Both of you go clean up. Now.” He pointed toward the door.

Anne made a beeline for the door. Gilbert followed. “Anne.”

“Don’t” She said as she marched off towards the girl's bathroom. The moment she left that classroom, her emotions went from stunned and embarrassed, to back into rage directed at Gilbert. But also partial anger at herself. How could she be so careless! Letting her rage get the best of her. That was the closest she came to exposing herself and her powers. No doubt people will still be talking about this for days, even _weeks._ She poured out all her anger into the paper towel she used to blot out the stain on her shirt. 

Keeping this secret is gonna be harder than she expected. How many slip-ups did she have already? Too many to count. At the rate that she was going, it would be only a matter of time before she got caught. She technically already did when she exposed herself to Diana. Her powers only acted up when she was feeling strong negative emotions. Shit, Philips was right. She did need to control her temper. 

Anne stayed in the bathroom for five minutes cleaning herself off and calming down. She made it back to the classroom when the bell rang, and everyone was filing out of the room. Diana reassured her it would be forgotten by tomorrow. Cole gave her a comforting elbow squeeze, and promised to tell their next teacher she would be late.

The moment she entered the room, Mr. Philips handed her a roll of paper towels and said she would not be giving her a late pass for her next class. “Consider yourself lucky I’m not giving you detention for that stunt.” He sneered on his way out, leaving Anne alone with the mess she made. 

First thing first, she picked up the cake pan to place it in the sink. But once she picked up the metal baking tool from the ground, she dropped it with a hiss. The whole thing was burning up, but it hasn't even been in the oven? In her fit of rage she must have managed to completely change the physical structure of it. The handles she was holding had grooves from her fingernails digging into it. And the entire pan was slightly bent inward, pushed in, and slightly creased in the center. It was as if she had turned the entire thing over and slammed it against her knee. She looked back down to the mess on the floor and noticed that the batter around the edges of the pan was slightly baked, even burnt.

“Starting without me?” A voice called from the doorframe. Gilbert had finally returned. His shirt still had a chocolate stain on it, only now it was blurred out because he had probably tried to wash it out as Anne had. 

Anne hastily dumped the pan in the sink before he could see it and began to wash it. “Shouldn’t you be in your next class?” She refused to meet his gaze. Which she felt burning holes in her back.

He walked over to the paper towels and started to clean up the big pile of batter on the floor. “I don’t think my teacher will mind, she likes me.” Teacher’s pet, of course. “Plus I figured you could use the help.”

“I already told you I don’t need your help.”

“Believe me I know!” He argued, growing frustrated at the girl’s stubbornness. But he was still determined to prevail. “But if I help we can get this done faster, I’m not leaving so you may as well stop arguing with me so we can get this done.”

His tone, in Anne’s mind, meant that he meant business. Plus she was tired of arguing and just wanted to get this done. For a few minutes they worked in total silence. He got to work on the spill while she washed out the pan. Once she finished washing it out, the pan was quickly dried it off and discreetly stuffed it in her backpack when Gilbert had his back turned.

She grabbed a sponge and went over to where Gilbert kneeled next to the mess she made and started to scrub off the cake on the side of the table. After a couple of minutes of cleaning in silence, Gilbert decided to test the waters. “So….” He ventured. “Do you want to explain why that was all about?”

She feigned clueless. “What are you talking about?” 

“Relax, I don’t think you purposely dumped it one me, but you still must’ve done something to it. Because it didn’t just do that on its own.” He said. 

“It’s the same as I said to Philips! I don’t know how it happened! It just did!” She said defensively. “I wasn’t trying to do anything! It just happened.” Which wasn't technically a lie. 

“And that’s what you’re going with?” He didn’t seem too convinced. But he decided it was the best she was gonna get out of Anne. They had gotten most of the mess cleaned up by now, and were just scrubbing the dried ring on the floor and the side of the desk.

Anne threw the sponge on the ground. “Yes, that is what I’m ‘going with’ because that is what happened. I'm not a maniac, I didn’t just decide to up and dump a cake on your head. Why do you care? I’m the one who got punished, not you.”

“I wasn’t trying to get you in trouble.”

“Well you should've thought about that before being so rude to me. If you hadn’t gotten me upset this would have happened!”

“If you didn’t do it on purpose then how did me making you mad have anything to do with it?” Gilbert pointed out. _Shit._ “And I wasn’t trying to be rude, you just get mad over everything I say. What’s with that?”

“You know why.”

“Josie and Ruby are not a good reason.”

“Well what about Billy?” She said through gritted teeth. Gilbert noticed how aggressively she was starting to scrub that floor. She wasn’t even scrubbing anything, the stain washed away long ago. He was pushing it, he knew. But he couldn’t stop now when this was the longest conversation they’ve had so far.

“Still not a good enough reason, just an excuse.” He said. “You’ve had an attitude with me before they started giving you trouble. What is it that makes you want to treat me like this.” Because despite all his flirtiness, despite all his sly comments he said that made Anne’s blood boil, Gilbert did really want Anne to like him. Or at least _not_ hate him. He didn’t even understand why he cared so much, there was something about Anne that he wasn’t used to, something that just made him act abnormally.

Anne threw the sponge in the sink. It seemed that he had finally reached a nerve. She turned around and GIlbert noticed that she had now returned to her really tense fist-clenching state that she had before. 

“You wanna know why I don’t like you Blythe?” She shoved her finger in his face. “Because every time I get entangled with the likes of you, I end up either angry, in a fight with someone else, or this!” She gestured to their surroundings. “And what happens to you? Nothing! Because how could anyone hate Avonlea’s Golden Boy.” She poked him in the chest, sarcasm dripping from every word she spoke. “Well just because everyone else sees you that way doesn’t mean I do! What I see is a pompous asshole who has just lives to taunt me! God you’re so full of yourself that I bet even you don’t see the issue with Youssef! And don’t try and sympathize with me about Billy and Josie, because if it weren’t for you, I wouldn't have a problem with them in the first place! And As far as I’m concerned! You’re just as bad as Billy, if not worse!” 

He physically flinched back at her last few words. And he refused to meet her eyes either. Anne was still catching her breath from her enraged word vomit. She was tempted to continue berating him, until he clenched his jaw. Turning back to her, Anne could’ve sworn his eyes get a bit watery.”

“You see me that way? Fine” He threw the sponge in the sink. She flinched as it’s slam vibrated throughout the room. “Have fun cleaning up. Carrots.”

Finally, it was his turn to storm off. He would’ve slammed a door too if there was a door to slam. Now she was the one to be left standing alone, thinking about what she did. 

\------

Diana was waiting for her at her car after school. Anne didn’t even say hello before ordering her friend to get in the car. She kept looking over her shoulder to make sure nobody was gonna see them. One would think she was smuggling drugs with how paranoid she was being. Once she closed the passenger’s side door, Dian was about to ask her why she was being sketchy. But her question was answered where she pulled out the disfigured cake pan.

“Wow” Diana stared breathlessly. “Is that….”

“Yeah.” She answered. 

“Wow” Diana took the pan from her hands. “Who knew your powers could reach the boiling point of hard metal? I still don’t understand how you made the cake explode though.” 

Anne bit her cheek. “Me neither, but when I picked up that pan while cleaning up it was still pretty hot. Look at the handles, they’re the most messed up.” 

“Interesting.” There was a brief pause as Diana thought for a second. “I just don’t get how your powers can go from making snakes out of mid-air to this.” She handed the pan back to Anne and started the engine. “The only thing I can think of is that, I don’t know, maybe your powers are molecularly based? Like more chemistry stuff. Water is h2o, metal is….water ever metal is made out of. And the snake thing was about changing the molecular composition of the hose to a snake.” Although Diana didn’t fully believe that last part. But a long shot theory was better than no theory at all. And at least she tried to explain it using scientific facts. 

“Maybe.” That would explain the time with Marilla’s tea kettle, and sort of justifies how she could work the hose. Maybe even explain how she could move certain things, by messing around with the molecules inside things? But Diana’s theory didn’t explain how she shoved Jerry off the ladder, or Josie off the pyramid. And their scientific theory was a bit of a stretch to justify turning the garden hose into a snake.

They finally arrived at the diner. Few people were already there from school, sliding into a couple of booths. None of whom Anne recognized. They found spots at the opposite side of the counter, and lazily strolled through the menus, even though they would probably just get fries and milkshakes again. Diana kept side glancing at Anne from behind her menu. 

“So are you at least gonna tell me what happened?” Diana asked.

Anne furrowed her brows.“What do you mean?”

“In class, what happened between you and Gilbert to make you so mad?” 

She immediately thought back to the conversation after class. Gilbert looked confused the whole time she was yelling at him. Then, he seemed physically taken back by Anne’s words. “Same as usual. He was annoying me and I was sick of it.”

“So he was flirting with you again?” Diana corrected. 

Not this again. She rolled her eyes. “No, he was being a pest again. And if that was flirting- which it wasn’t- it was a very pathetic attempt. I would expect that type of behavior from a twelve-year-old. And then after class, he had the _utter nerve_ to ask me what my problem was? _My problem_? Is he serious?” 

Diana pressed for more. “Well, what do you say?” 

“The truth. I said what I thought of him. That I see through his ‘picture perfect’ persona. I see him for who he is, a self-indulgent prick who didn't like that I wasn’t swooning over him the same way other girls were.” She chose to omit the part where she compared him to Billy Andrews. 

Even so, Diana’s eyes turned sympathetic, but not for the girl next to her. “Anne…..” 

It was then that Cole appeared from the swinging kitchen doors. He had two burgers in one hand and some chicken tenders in the other. He held up the hand with the chicken tenders to signify he’d be with them in a moment as he moved swiftly over to set the food down at one of the booths. After finishing up there, he walked back behind his desk and took out his little notepad.

“Welcome to Patty’s Place! I hope you having a SUPERB day, would you like to hear out specials?” Cole spoke in a fake enthusiastic tone that obviously showed his distaste for this job.

Diana closed her menu. “Shall we get fries and shakes again?” 

Anne shook her head. “I think just water for me.”

Cole dropped his kiddie show character act. “No. Order some actual food because I know you didn’t eat lunch today remember?”

“I had homework.” She tried to justify. Both her friends gave her a pointed look. “Look I have to cut corners when I can, food is the worst impulse buy.” She sighed. “Ugh, I need to find a job in this town.”

“What about here?” asked Cole. “I think Paul, the owner, was looking to hire another part-time waiter. I could put a word in if you’d like.” 

“Seriously?” Anne asked delightedly. 

“Yeah, I mean they only pay minimum wage, but it’s at least something. There is one big downside.” 

“What is it?” Diana asked. 

“You’d have to spend copious amounts of time with the other waiter here.” He rolled his eyes.

“Are they really bad?” Anne asked warily.

“Oh TOTAL asshole. Always making sarcastic comments, one of those snotty art kids ya know” He was clearly referring to himself, the two girls started laughing. “Yeah, he’s the absolute worst. Total douchebag.”

 _Ding! Ding!_ The chief in the back had rung a tiny bell sitting on the counter, summoning Cole to pick up more orders. Cole told him just one moment before turning back to the two girls. “So am I just putting you in the water?” 

She thought for a second. “Hmmm…. Well if you really can put in a word for me then I suppose fries and chocolate shake won’t hurt.” 

Cole scribbled down their order before he retreated back into the kitchen.

“So, how was orchestra practice?”

“Don’t try and change the subject.” Diana reprimanded.

She groaned. “Diana dear, why must we always talk about Gilbert? It puts me in a mood.”

“That’s why we need to talk about it,” Diana gave her a knowing look. “Anne, I know you’re not the biggest Gilbert Blythe fan. And there’s no way for me to convince you otherwise.”

“But….” ventured Anne, not knowing where this was going. 

_“But,_ don’t you think you were a bit harsh to him?” Diana said slowly, not knowing how Anne was gonna take it. 

Anne gave her a confused look. So she continued. “I'm not gonna try and convince you that he’s flirting with you.” Because no matter how hard she tried Anne would never believe her. “But I’ve known Gilbert all my life, and Anne, he’s none of the things you think he is.”

“Who’s not none of the things you think he is?” Cole reappeared from kitchen.

“Gilbert Blythe” She answered.

“Oh you mean the boy who’s constantly flirting with Anne?” Traitor. She shot the boy a cold look. ”What? I have eyes.” 

“Don’t bother Cole, I’ve already tried, it’s like talking to a brick wall.” She turned her attention back to Anne. “But love, don’t you think what you said may have hurt his feelings? I know you think he’s vain, but he’s not. I assure you he’s really not. He can be cocky sometimes, but not vain.” Cole hummed in agreement.

“He called me Carrots! How else did he expect me to react? Besides, I’m the one who has detention, and everyone thinks I'm an uncivilized maniac who dumps cake on people! This whole day hurt me more than it hurt him.” 

“On the bright side, since everyone thinks you dumped a cake on him, you’ll have no issue proving to Ruby you don’t like him,” Cole commented. Then the cook rang the bell again to call him back to the kitchen. “So, silver lining.” He said as he left.

She dropped her head onto her arms with a _thunk_. “Can we talk about something other than Gilbert please?” 

“Okay,” Diana agreed, but then lifted her finger. “But one more thing. Just because you and he don’t get along doesn’t mean what you say doesn’t affect him. So there is a chance he was legitimately hurt by what you said. Just think about it, please?”

Anne nodded in agreement if only to end the conversation. But Diana had made her reconsider her actions if only a little. There was something about the way he looked at her when she went on her tyrant. She could recall the way he clenched his jaw before he huffed at her and left the room. It was a complete change in demeanor.

“By the way, I found two more books on Amazon, and thanks to prime, they'll be here tomorrow.” She nudged Anne eagerly. They only just returned all the other books and she was planning for the next trial. 

“I’m thinking we should do them at Green Gables this time. Unless we need the lake water again, I’d like to decrease the risk for people to see me?”

Once again, Cole dramatically reemerged from the kitchen. This time, with two shakes and their fries. “I threw in a few onion rings just for you girls.” He added with a wink. 

“Thank you Cole.” The girls sang in unison.

He leaned over the counter to steal a fry. “So are we still talking about how Anne has the hots for Gilbert?” A comment which earned him a fry to the face. 

“No, actually we were, uh, talking about the fair.” corrected Diana. Though her lying face left something to be desired.

“Why yes, I’m so excited to sell bread and jam with Jerry all day,” Anne grumbled. “Now him, I might dump some jam on.”

“I'm sure the Cuthbert’s will allow you some time to explore the fair. They can’t possibly think they’ll keep you tied to the stand all day.” Diana soothed, while pulling the onion out of the fried ring.

“They’re making Jerry do that.” 

“Yeah, but they pay Jerry,” said Cole.

Anne took a sip of her milkshake. “Well they may pay Jerry but they pay _for_ me. I’m a renter, they’re my landlords.” She looked over to Diana, who actually took two fries and dipped them into her chocolate shake. “What are you doing?” 

“Dipping my fries into my shake?” She said it as if it was obvious. But then she noted the legit confusion on Anne’s face. “Have you never done that?” Anne shook her head. Cole and Diana looked at her with eyes so wide they almost popped out of their heads. 

“Is that a thing people do?” 

“Yes!” Her two friends said in unison. 

“Have you been living under a rock?” questioned Cole. 

“Don’t look at me like that!” Chances for ice cream were few and far between in foster care.” Hell, there sometimes days where food in general was hard to come by in foster care. She was a child to whom trouble was drawn to like a magnet. Parents always thought an efficient form of punishment (besides a belt) was to confiscate dinner. As if that would stop her. 

Diana nudged the fries closer to her. “Do it. Seriously I know it sounds weird but it's so good.”

With a great amount of hesitation, Anne took two fries from the tray and dipped them into her motion. When she held them just before her mouth, she looked back to Diana and Cole. Both of them were on the edge of their seats, urging her on. Much like the lake water, she shoved the fries into her mouth. Once the sweet and salty taste her mouth, her eyes lit up. “Holy shit”

Diana looked at her triumphantly. Cole laughed at her expression because it looked like she just had an out of body experience. They divulged in the rest of the fries together, laughing at how Anne dipped every fry into her shake. Cole joked that she looked like she was having an orgasm with every bite. Another sleazy comment which earned him another fry to the face.

\------

A few days later, Anne was seated at the bay window in her room. She had a book open in her lap, but she couldn’t focus long enough to read through a single page. Her mind was still stuck on Gilbert, and Diana's words of wisdom. Could there be a bit of truth to what Diana said? Her conversation (if you can call it that) with Gilbert had been the only thing on her mind during the detention Mr. Phillips gave her. Which consisted of two hours worth of coping the student handbook onto scrap paper. It wasn’t bad but it drove her nits to have to sit like that for two hours. Let’s just say the open window beside her looked all too tempting. 

Growing up, her short temper balanced between being her greatest weapon and the cause of all her troubles. This time, it appeared to be the latter. Compared to what she said to him in the classroom, his comments really had been harmless teasing, even if it did drive her mad. She had been cruel enough to compare him to Billy, which was the lowest of the low. Hell, it was probably the equivalent to call him human garbage.

“Anne! Get down here!” Marilla called from the bottom of the stairs, snapping her out of her train of thought.

In the kitchen, Marilla was baking as per usual. With the county fair just a few days away, she was working overtime to make sure they had enough baked goods to sell. The county fair was a big business opportunity for Green Gables. People from all over the Island came to it. It also let them catch up with their current business partners. Going off of the frantic pace Marilla worked at, Anne assumed that the Green Gables farm stand must’ve been a hotspot because she made enough food to feed a small village. She made large loaves of sourdough bread, pound cake, and dozens upon dozens of plum puffs, which were apparently Marilla's infamous masterpiece.

Even Matthew and Jerry had been pitching in to get ready. Matthew told Anne that they would also be bringing the goats to the fair. A mother and son duo named Boot and Shoe (Matthew let Jerry pick the names). The Cuthberts were apparently going to show them off as a testament to Green Gables Animals care. And for the little kids, for just three dollars a child, would get to pet the precious creatures. They spent time before dinner yesterday giving the goats a bath. Or at least trying to. Shoe wasn't to keen on getting clean, so Jerry had to hold him while Anne hosed him down. By the time they were finished, Jerry and Anne were soaked and soapy. Even Matthew cracked a smile as they trudged into the house dripping wet. 

When Anne entered the kitchen, Marilla was in the middle of zesting lemons for her fourth orange bunt cake. Mrs. Lynde had also made an appearance at Green Gables this afternoon. But she was just sitting at the table slicing the bread that had already been baked. When it came to the county fair, Marilla didn’t trust anybody to mess these up, not even her dearest friend.

“Hello Mrs. Lynde.” She said as she entered.

“Afternoon dear,” She acknowledged with a nod. Mrs. Lynde gave her an up and down. “I heard you’ve gotten into quite a quarrel with Ms. Pye.” 

Anne went stiff. _Was she in trouble?_ She looked to Marilla, who simply shook her head. She was so numb to Rachel’s endless amount of gossip that it was the equivalent of jibber-jabber. But she was however, a little concerned with Anne’s involvement in this round of gossip. 

“I sure hope you aren’t making trouble for yourself at St. Joseph’s child,” said Marilla. She knew that the Pye’s daughter wasn't the friendliest girl in Avonlea. So there must’ve been another side to this story.

“I had no choice Marilla! You should've heard the way she spoke to Coel. I wasn't just defending my honor, but the integrity of my friend as well!” Anne went on to tell them the incident on the bleacher. Making sure to get the point across that she never called Josie a name that wasn’t uncalled for and _technically_ didn’t do anything physical to her, that they can prove at least.

When she was done, Marilla gave Rachel a look that said _told you so._ Rachel in turn pretend not to notice. “I also heard that you had a bit of an altercation with Gilbert Blythe hmm? Something to do with baking cakes?”

Anne’s eyed widened. People were still talking about that? “That was an accident! I swear to god honest.” 

“Excuse you, there is no using the lord’s name in vain in this house.” Marilla scolded. “Speaking of Gilbert, that’s what I called you down for. I need you to go to the shop, Matthew needs to borrow some tools from Bash. But he and Jerry don’t have time for that, they’re too busy getting ready for the fair.” 

“I have to lug tools all the way from the bike shop.” She whined. It definitely sounded childish, but it wasn’t even what she was concerned about. Anne just wasn't ready to see Gilbert yet. 

“Don’t comp; ain, it’s just a toolbox. You’ll survive.” Marilla assured. “Now come on, quick like a bunny!” She ushered Anne out the door.

As she made her way down the road, she tried to think about what to say if she saw GIlbert. _Who knows, maybe she won’t even see him? Oh don’t be daft Anne! It’s his brother owns the damn shop, of course, he would be there._ Would he still be mad at her? It had been a few days since their right, and he hadn’t really acknowledged her since then. In fact, whenever he saw her in the hallway, he didn’t even bother to spare her a glance.

By the time she actually made it to the bike shop a peek through the window showed nobody in the front of the shop. It was like ripping off a band-aid, the quicker she did it, the quicker she’d be done. So with a deep breath, she grabbed the door and entered the store. Or at least try to, she ended up pulling on a push door. Now she was glad there was nobody in the front to see that. Just as before, the little bell above the door chimed to signify her entrance. She called out but didn’t hear anyone respond. Speakers placed throughout the store played Lustra’s _Scotty Doesn’t_ know, a song Anne only knew because at her foster home in Montreal, some older kids had coerced her into watching a movie called _Eurotrip_. Anne didn’t even remember how old she was but she was definitely too young to be watching two teens have sex in the Vatican. But when there were no parents around, the older kids had authority. They threatened that if she tattled on them, she’d pay, and she didn't want to see what pay meant. Either way, the movie had stuck on her young brain and popped up at really inappropriate times too, such as this one.

Out of the corner of her eye, Anne noticed to something she hadn’t seen last time, Near the window, there were four potted plants. After reading a book on flowers their meaning, she had a strong enough knowledge to recognize that these flowers were two tulips and two geraniums. But they were barely on the cusp of a slow and painful death. They clearly hadn’t been watered in a while because the leaves of each plant were brown and wrinkly on the edges. 

“Poor little things, bet they haven’t bothered to feed you in weeks,” Anne said as if the flowers could talk back to her

“Yeah you’re probably right about that.”

Anne shot around to where the voice was coming from. Surprisingly, she didn’t see Gilbert. Instead, it was a much older black man with a scruffy beard. He was adorned with a grey t-shirt, its logo had faded with time. Some parts of his shirt were darkened with a mixture of sweat and dirt.

“Sorry, I had the radio up so high I didn’t hear you come on.” The man reached for a little knob on the speaker to lower the volume. 

“Oh, not to worry. I was just here, talking with the flowers.” Yep, now she sounded crazy.

“Yeah, we’re not the best with taking care of those things.” He referenced the sad batch on the windowsill. Anne detected a bit of an accent in his voice unlike any she heard around here. “Thank god we don’t have a cat. Anyway, what can I do for ya.”

“Well I’m looking for Gilbert, Matthew needs to borrow some tools from his brother.” 

The man’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, and his face turned into a smug knowing smile. "So you’re the new Green Gables resident I heard so much about. Annie right?” 

“Oh no, no. Just Anne, with an E though.” She corrected. _How does this man….._

Before she could finish that line of thought, the man extended his hand for Anne to shake. “Well Anne with an E, my name is Sebastian.”

Oh, wait, what? Anne tried not to appear taken aback by that. “Oh okay, so your Gilbert’s brother?” She tried now to sound too confused as she said that.

Sebastian let a dry chuckle escape his lips. “Yes, we are, _metaphorically_ that is.” He corrected. Anne was about to muster out an apology, but he continued. “Not to worry, everyone gets confused by that. SO, you’re here for the toolbox?” Anne nodded. "Follow me, its in the back.” He gestured for Anne to follow him with a scooping motion. Sebastian led her to the back room where they actually worked on the bikes. It had a lifting garage door that currently stood open, allowing for a lot of natural light to fill up the workshop, and gives them a view to the backside of the shop. A blue truck was in the center, with the hood raised, that must’ve been what he was working on before Anne got here. Sebastian reached for a tall wooden ladder that was leaning against a shelf and waddled it over to where Anne stood.

“It’s on the top shelf, you mind just holding this still for me?” He asked. Anne compiled by putting the weight of her right foot on the first step and holding the ladder on both sides. “So Anne, how do you like Avonlea so far?”

“It’s surely something.” She replied, more to herself than to Sebastian. “I take it you guys aren’t used to outsiders around here.”

“You got that right. It takes some time to get used to it. But once you start to settle in it begins to feel like home. The only people who’ll treat you differently are the ones who are too stuck up to accept change.” 

“Speaking from experience?” Anne questioned.

“Indeed, I moved to Canada a couple of years ago from Trinidad.”

“Really” Explains the accent. “I’m not familiar with the place.”

“Not many have. It’s a small island. Of the coast of Venezuela.”

“Amazing!” Anne remarked impressed. “I thought I’ve traveled a lot, but you definitely beat me. So how’d you end up here?”

He had finally retrieved what he needed from the top shelf and began to make his way down the ladder. “Well I’ve been on my own since I was 21. Teenage me wanted to see the world any way possible.” He scoffed at the memory of a much younger and more naive version of himself. “I worked on a cruise liner for a few years, got to see lots of places, Spain, England, Ireland, Africa, even Russia, but only for like a day." 

Anne now had a look of utter amazement across her feature. “Fascinating! We only just met and yet I’m already wishing I could trade places with you. To see the world at such a young age. Why I would consider it an accomplishment just to ever see anything outside of Canada! So, if you’ve been all around the world, how on earth did you end up here of all places?”

He chuckled, amused by this strange girl’s fascination with his life story. “Well, a couple years back, the liner I was working on docked in Newfoundland. At the point I had quite a few years under my belt, so I decided it was time for something new. Then one thing led to another, met Gilbert and his father while working at another mechanic’s place, and low and behold, I work here now. And I’ve been here for about....six years?” They began to walk back to the front of the shop. “But believe me, it wasn’t easy at first. Definitely got a lot of confused stares.” 

“Really?” 

“Oh sure, I mean, foreign black man moves in with Gilbert Blythe right after John passed. I definitely turned a few heads, and some not in a good way. Thank heavens for the Cuthberts though, very first people to welcome me.”

“John? As in the owner of the bike shop?”

“Yeah, Gilbert’s father, god rest of his stole.” Bash finally noticed the look of surprise on Anne’s face at this new bit of information. “Sorry, didn’t mean to dump that on you. Just thought you knew already.”

“Oh no it’s fine,” Although it wasn’t relevant information regarding her and Gilbert’s standing, it did make her feel much worse about insulting him.“So, Sebastian, I assume we’ll be seeing you at the fair?”

“Please call me Bash, and yes, I'm very excited. Wait here just a moment.” He handed her the toolbox and went out another large door. After a few moments, he returned with an impressive looking red motorbike. It was all shiny and brand new. 

“Woah.” Anne breathed out. 

“Ya like it?” Bashed asked. Anne nodded. “Bought it second hand, took months to fix up, but it’s finally finished.Listen.” He twisted the handle, and the engine roared, before going into a steady sputter. “Plan on raffling it off at the fair. This thing will get a lot of profit. Get a lot of ‘cha-ching’ from a bunch of bike-loving suckers!” He said in a voice of mockery, rubbing his fingers together while doing a little shoulder shake.

Anne giggled at the dancing man in front of her. “If I knew how to ride one of these. I would no doubt be one of those fools.”

“Well if you’d ever like to learn I’d be happy to teach you.” Bash offered. 

She shook her head vigorously. “I don’t think that’s for me. I’d probably end up breaking an arm and leg.”

“Well I’ve broken both, so can’t argue there.” They both laughed. It was then that she finally checked the time on the wall. She had been there for twenty minutes.

“Oh would you look at the time. I better get going, Marilla would be wondering where I got to.”

“Do you need a ride? I could close up a little early.”

She dismissed the offer with a sleight of hand as she walked towards the exit. “It’s fine, the walk will do me good. It was nice meeting you Bash. See you at the fair.” 

“Indeed Miss Anne, it’s gonna take all my willpower not to buy all Marilla’s baking!” He called. Anne laughed once more before exiting the shop. She left feeling lighter than she had been when she entered the shop. It was remarkably similar to the feeling she got when she met Cole and Diana for the first time. It was nice meeting someone who had once been in the same position she had. Almost like a kindred spirit of sorts.

Back at the shop, Bash was staring questioningly at the set of flowers by his window. Weirdly enough, the two geraniums were no longer limping over, and had miraculously bloomed back to life. But then another customer entered the store, and the flowers were completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a bit of time between this chapter and the next one because BOY is it gonna be a long one. I'm gonna try and start making them gradually longer so I hope that's okay. Let's see how much I can do before I fry my brain


	11. It's Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The County fair comes to Avonlea, and a whole different type of hell breaks loose, hell that had Anne missing the Josie Drama.
> 
> Chapter Song: Treat People with Kindness by Harry Styles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's been a while.  
> Yeah, this chapter was a lot to write, and then making edits was a lot more tedious. Not to mention that once I put it on from google docs to ao3, trying to do the simple spellcheck made it super laggy. So while I still want to do a long chapter, I don't think they'll be THIS long. Still trying to kinda happy medium. I might still have to go back and make minor edits to this one. But the comments you guys leave have been great motivators. Between this chapter and last I wrote a rough outline of what I intend to do in this story timeline-wise before I was gonna just thinking as I go. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Anne had been told that the fair was a big deal. Diana had called it the biggest community event of the fall. Marilla said that all of Prince Edward Island came to the fair. Cole said it was the closest thing Avonlea had to Mardi Gras. But none of the things Anne had been told prepared her for what she was seeing with her own eyes. Never in her life could she recall a time when she had seen so many people and things in one place. Large stereotypical red and white striped tents were hung up everywhere to provide shade for the different events and activities. Animals big and small were being led and carried from place to place. Carnival games lined up in rows and were adorned with variously sized stuffed animal prizes. There were rides big and small, and a huge Ferris wheel that towered over all of it.

But those weren’t the best parts. No.

The best part was the smells.

Oh were they heavenly.

Smells that wavered in from food trucks and candle makers and incense sellers. Dozens upon dozens of food kiosks dotted the fairgrounds. They held many different foods, from barbeque to sweet desserts. Outdoor grilling stations had fired up their barbecues the moment they arrived. The smell of fried dough carried itself throughout the grounds and mixed with more savory-sweet scents of vanilla and cinnamon. Anne saw many places serve the fried Oreos and funnel cakes Diana had spoken so highly of. And thank goodness for it too, because it overpowered the smell of the animals and their feces.

She and the Cuthberts had been there since the early hours of the morning. Marilla had woken her up at the crack of dawn to load the truck and head over to the grounds. She was never a morning person, and apparently, that was a necessity for farmers. Jerry met them at the fair to unload the goats. From the fair committee, they were given two folding tables set up in an L-shape, Marilla brought two light green tablecloths to adorn the table and make it more endearing. The goats were taken to a sheltered barn with the rest of the animals so they wouldn't be in the hot sun all day. The animal show for the kids would be put on later in the afternoon.

Marilla had taken the time to slice and pre-package the Irish soda bread and orange bundt cakes into individual bags tied together with a ribbon. The plum-puffs were set up in a woven basket. The centerpiece of the whole table.

That is where Anne and Jerry stood now. The Cuthbert's had left them to handle the table while they talked to some business associates they spotted amongst the crowd. Marilla had brought along a handheld credit card swiper and taught them how to use it. After a while, the two had gotten into a rhythm, Jerry handled the cash purchases while Anne used the debit swiper. They had quite a steady line of people. Most customers knew exactly what they wanted before they eleven scanned the options. Local residents had grown accustomed to the Green Gables stand to be one of the constant amenities the fair had to offer and were eager to get their favorite treat before the line got too long, they flocked to the stand in large clusters.

“Is the stand always this busy?” Anne asked Jerry once they had experienced a lull in the crowd.

Jerry nodded. “Yep!” He said popping the p for emphasis. “Why do you think she made so many plum puffs? The recipe is a family secret, she’s only ever shared it with Mrs. Lynde. But Ms. Cuthbert is still the only one who knows how to make them just right.”

“Impressive,” Anne remarked before she was quickly distracted by another customer asking if the orange bundt cake is made with oranges.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the grassy knoll that the fair took place on, Sebastian Lacroix and Gilbert Blythe were debating whether they should put a giant bow on the motorbike.

“I still think it’s tacky.”

“Come on Blythe, have a little imagination!” Bash exclaimed, capping GIlbert on the back. “Besides I already bought the bow so we may as well put it on. Unless…..” Bash took off the sticky peel and placed it on Gilbert’s head. He snickered at the sight.

“Not funny, ow!” The sticker had plucked out a few hairs as he ripped the ribbon of his head and shoved it back to Bash so he could put it on the bike.

“And…….” Bash stuck out his finger to frame the bike. “Perfect! The baby will get loads of tickets!”

“If you’re happy I’m happy. Want me to sit and take tickets with you?”

“Nah, Mr. Boulter said he’d have one of the volunteers do it. So you can go chat up that Anne girl you keep talking about.” Bash teased. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s not exactly my top priority right now.” He mentioned Anne a couple of times during dinner, and now she was all Bash would tease about. Really he had just been confused as to why the girl was so salty towards him and ranted about it to his brother. Bash had never seen studious Gilbert Blythe so concerned about a girl's opinion of him that he took his tangent as a sign of affection towards the red-headed girl.

It wasn’t even that he had a crush on Anne, sure when he first saw her, she stood out to him like a rose among dandelions. She was just …. Confusing. In his young life, she was probably the first girl not to immediately give him attention, and for some reason, it drove him crazy. And he knows how that sounds, but he didn’t think of it that way. It didn't drive him crazy in the _‘Im super hot why isn’t she fawning over me?”_ way, more like the, _“what did I do to make her think I'm that repulsive?”_ way.

But despite what she thinks, he was by no means vain. Hell, he’d- technically- never even had a girlfriend his whole life, but that's beside the point.

He hadn’t talked to her since their argument in health, and as of now, he intended to keep it that way.

Gilbert didn’t even understand why her words hurt him that much, they just did. Sure, they’ve only known each other a month, she has no real basis for his character, especially since she goes out of her way to avoid him. But that fact that she could think so little of him? It hurt. A Lot more than it should.

Maybe it was the fact that she was new, so her opinion mattered more to him. Avonlea was a tight-knit community, most of these people had known him since before he was born. His father had been an active member of the community, and that legacy trickled down to Gilbert when he passed. In this town, everyone considered him the Golden boy of Avonlea. The boy they'll watch grow into a man, and possibly, somehow, make a name for himself for something Avonlea can take credit for. So there was a bit of bias with them that isn’t there with this new girl. It’s the same reason he got along with Bash so well, he had no pre-assumed assumption of Gilbert when he had first met, took his qualities at face value.

“Right, sorry, you’d rather go watch Moody try and fit five churros in his mouth.” Bash nodded in fake understanding.

Gilbert scoffed. “For your information, it was six churros, and he got 40 bucks from Paul for that one.” Although he did vomit them up right after. Probably wasn't smart of them to go on the tilt a whirl right after. He refused to go on it ever since.

If Bash was about to say something else. It was quickly interrupted by something he saw in the distance that made his face go blank. Gilbert looked to where his gaze went, but couldn’t pinpoint what he was looking at. He looked back to Bash who quickly pointed to a woman that was strolling through a rack of handmade purses. Poor soul, she had been unfortunate enough to catch Sebastian Lacroix’s eye. Gilbert looked back to Bash, who looked like a dog eyeing the mailman.

“Bash you’re uh,” He gestured to his chin. Bash rubbed where he gestured to, but realized that Gilbert was mocking him. But he quickly refocused on his new goal.

“You wanna learn how to flirt properly? Well, watch and learn Blythe.” He smoothed out his shirt before striding over to where the woman was.

“I’m don't flirt with Anne!”

“Sure you aren’t!” Bash called back. But he turned around before he could see Gilbert flip him off.

Once he got up to her, the first thing he noticed was the crocheted purse she had in her hands. “Very pretty.” Although he wasn’t fully talking about the purse.

She looked up to him. “Hmm?

“The bag, it’s very nice.” He picked up a clutch in his hands. “The best thing about the fair, all the handmade craftsmanship.”

“True, but the prices aren't exactly endearing.” She referred to the twenty-five dollar price tag.

“That’ll do it to ya. Name’s Sebastian Lacroix. But you can call me Bash.” If I can call you beautiful. He thought.

“Mary Hanford.”

“Pleased to meet you Mary. What a beautiful name. So, are you looking for anything in particular?” Perhaps a gift for your boyfriend or husband?

“Eh, kinda. I’m visiting my girl and I thought I’d get her a little something.”

 _Okay, so she had kids, and possibly her husband?_ Hopefully not. “Well, you’re in luck. I happen to know this fair like the back of my hand. What does your daughter like?”

“Daughter? Oh! No-no-no. Not my daughter. You see, I’m a social worker, so I’m here on behalf of one of my foster kids.”

Had Bash not been so focused on the woman’s enticing blue eyes and the way the corner of her mouth tilted upward in a half-smile, he would’ve made a correlation between her use of the word “foster kid”, and the orphan he had just met days ago. But alas, love is blind. “Ah! Your kid, my bad. So not you’re daughter?” Although he was more asking for himself.

But Mary saw right through his small talk, and when it came to flirting she was not one to beat around the bush. “Nope, I do have a son though.”

Bash’s smile faltered a bit.

“But he’s a grown adult and his dad is nonexistent.”

The smile returned. “His loss.”

“Indeed. So, Bach Lacroix. Are you here with anybody? Or is this your line of work?” She referred to their current setting.

“Both, I own a bike shop with my brother.” He pointed to where Gilbert still stood, “See that bloke with the bike over there? That’s my brother, and that’s one of our bikes, we’ll be raffling it off later.”

Mary looked at what he was pointing at and was surprised to see a tall pasty white boy pretend to be examining the motor bike’s ribbon (as though it needed fixing). “That’s your brother?”

“Yes.” He turned back and found her looking confused. “Metaphorically speaking.”

Mary nodded in understanding, but she didn’t think she did. “That must be fun to explain to people.” She retorted.

“Oh, you have no idea.” He briefly recalled all the times he was referring to. Too many to count.

Mary laughed. And for the brief moment that she looked back to the purses, Bash risked a glance back at Gilbert and winked.

Gilbert shook his head. How the bastard manages to do it, he’ll never know.

\------

“How much longer is this gonna be?” Anne asked Jerry, although it came out more like a whine.

“Until we run out of food to sell, or the day ends, whichever comes first,” he replied. And unfortunately for Anne, the latter looked more plausible, because Marilla had baked enough food to feed a small village.

The bare idea of being tied to this table the entire day was almost unbearable. There was a whole fair for her to explore! Marilla couldn’t possibly expect her to remain there the whole day, could she?

Through the crowd of people, she spotted Ruby and Diana making her way towards the stand. Ruby looked unapologetically ecstatic, Diana almost had the same type of joy, but with a hint of nervousness as well as she approached the table. Jerry discreetly adjusted his shirt before busying himself with a slice of cake.

“Girls!” Anne called with a bit of shock. She knew Diana would most likely visit her at the bake stand, but wasn't expecting Ruby to be with her. And she definitely didn’t expect Ruby to look so happy. “You look very nice today Ruby, I love what you’ve done with your hair.”

“Thanks.” She played with the ends of her half up half down hairdo. The ends of it lightly curled and luscious. “Do you think Gilbert will like it?” She tried for them to see how her a-line skirt fanned out when she spun. Although Anne didn't believe in letting a male’s opinion dictate a woman’s appearance, she could tell that it was something that mattered to Ruby, and was willing to forfeit her feminist beliefs just this once.

“He would be a fool not to Ruby, so, you’re not mad at me anymore?” SHe asked.

Ruby shook her head. “Nope. Well, I wasn’t really mad at you, more like concerned you were gonna try and steal Gilbert, but you seem to make it pretty clear that you two do not like each other.” She joked referring to their altercation in health. She waved behind Anne. “Hello, Jerry.”

Jerry tipped his hat. “G’ day MIss Ruby. You look very nice today. If I didn't know any better I would think I was in the presence of sleeping beauty”

Ruby blushed furiously. “Thank you.”

Jerry winked her. He spared a look at Diana, who was now trying not to scowl at him. But he paid no attention. Just then, another woman walked up to the table.

“Excuse me, miss? What kinda goods you got here?” Mary said in a fake southern belle accent.

Anne’s entire face lit up.“Mary!” She almost jumped over the table to hug her favorite person ever. Instead, she scurried out from the side of the table and barreled into Mary’s arms. “What? How? Why are you here?”

“What? Can’t a woman visit her favorite kid?”

“She can, but I’m pretty sure her favorite kid should be her own son.”

Mary laughed. “Fairpoint.” Then she looked to the three confused teenagers staring at them. “Hello, I’m Mary. Anne’s social worker.”

“I’m Diana.” She extended a hand for Mary to shake. “This is Ruby Gillis. And that’s…. Jerry Banyard.”

“Ah yes, Jerry, Matthew’s told me about you.” She turned her attention back to Anne. “Anyways, I know you were gonna come to Charlottetown one of these days-”

“I promise I wasn't blowing you off, I’ve just been so busy with school and stuff.” And finding out I have secret powers.

“But I just couldn’t wait that long so I thought I’d come to you.” Mary finished. “Plus I’m getting a good look at Avonlea.”

It was at that time that Matthew appeared from the crowd of people. Being the introvert he is, he maxed out the amount of fraternizing he could do this afternoon and returned to the stand for a bit of a break. But was surprised to see the girls surround his stand. They all exchanged greetings. Then Matthew turned to Anne and Jerry. “How are we doing?”

“Very good. I’m surprised we haven’t run out of plum puffs yet,” said Anne.

Diana spoke to Anne. “We're just about to go on the anti-gravity ride, you wanna join?”

“Unless you’ve eaten in the past ten minutes, then you should probably wait a while,” Ruby spoke from experience.

“Oh well….I…..” She trailed off a bit. She wanted to go, she really wanted to go. But she couldn’t, whether she liked it or not, she owed it to the Cuthbert’s to help them. It was the least she could do. Because in her time with them, they had been the most tolerable home she’s ever stayed at. All they asked in return worked hard at school and Green Gables, and not to cause any trouble. Perhaps giving up her day at the fair was a small price to pay for their hospitality.

”I can’t, I’m working.” Ruby and Diana looked slightly crestfallen.

Seeing all this going on in front of him, Matthew folded, as he was ever the softie (especially recently, when it came to this little girl they were fostering). “You should go.” Everyone turned to him in surprise, he cleared his throat and continued. “It’s your first county fair, you should enjoy it.” Marilla might scold him for this later, say that Anne was turning him soft, but he couldn't help it. A day at the fair was something was a privilege they often took advantage of, and Anne deserved it more than anything.

Anne looked at the old man hopefully. “Really? But there’s still so much food to sell. And what about meeting business partners? And the goats? And won't Marillla be mad?”

Matthew dismissed her with a sleight of hand. “Well we’ve mostly been catching up with some business partners, so we’ll be fine for now. Besides you’ve done a good job so far, you deserve a break.” He turned to Jerry as well, “Both of you, you’ve handled the brunt of the crowd so far. If we need you will call you back, but I doubt we will. Marilla will understand.” He hoped, if not he was gonna get an earful from his sister.

Then she looked back to Mary, who seemed to understand. “Go on, I’ll be here I’ll day, besides I’d like to take you out to dinner later if you’re up for it.” She looked to Matthew for confirmation, he nodded, Anne also nodded vigorously, she would like that very much.

Anne was so overwhelmed with gratitude that she wrapped her arms around Matthew and squeezed him so tight he might explode. Repeatedly saying thank you as many times as she could. Matthew was stunned for a second, but wrapped her arms around her too, a move which surprised even Jerry. Perhaps he’s underestimated the effect this girl has on the man.

After once more squeeze, she finally let go of him. She hugged Mary once, telling her she’d find her later, and then gave one more hug to Matthew, before following her friends to the ticket booth. Once they had vanished out of sight, Matthew turned back to Jerry, who now stared at him, expression unreadable.

“You gonna go enjoy the fair?” He asked Jerry. The boy just shook his head.

“Nah I’m good. Lord knows Ms. Cuthbert will already be pissed that you let her run amok.” Jerry pointed the direction Anne had run off in.

“Well, last I checked. She ain’t my mother.” A mischievous smile on his face. He was concerned with how she would react, but that was an issue for later. Jerry and Mary seemed to understand this. And although the pair had never met before this, they shared the same knowing look when Matthew’s back was turned.

\------

The anti-gravity ride was in every way, and out of body experience. Anne marveled at how just a high powered rotating machine can make her insides feel pushed up against the back of her stomach, and her arms and legs so heavy that she couldn't pull them off of the mat she stood against. After that ride, they went on the spinning teacups, the fun maze, and the tilt a whirl. Ruby reasoned they should get most of the spinning rides out of the way before they ate. Because they were probably gonna be eating ALOT. WHich they did. Diana’s father had given her his credit card, and his only orders were to keep occupied and out of trouble while they entertained Minnie May, so they could get as many tickets as they desired.

After they finished the spinning rides, they went to the food stand. The first thing Diana did was buy a bag of fried Oreos, and shove them in Anne’s hand and order her to eat one. And if the fries in milkshakes were an out of body experience, the doughy goodness of fried Oreos was literal heaven on earth. Ruby was equally shocked that Anne had never experienced these small luxuries and insisted she take a video of the ordeal to post on Snapchat to commemorate the moment. The trio found a picnic table and took turns making Anne try their weird carnival foods. They burst into laughter at Anne’s reactions to funnel cake, kettle corn, and cotton candy. But weirdly enough, Anne didn’t feel polarized or ridiculed, instead, she felt normal.

“Okay, that’s enough fried food. Any more and it’ll end up on the grass.” Anne surrendered as Diana suggested they go get her a caramel apple.

Ruby stifled a giggle. “Yeah, she’ll go on one ride and it'll be like the tobacco scene from the Sandlot.” Anne furrowed her brow in confusion. “Have you never seen The Sandlot?”

Anne shook her head. Diana and Ruby gasped in shock. It was the milkshake thing all over again.

“Anne, that is an actual crime! A crime against humanity!” Cried Ruby.

“That movie was literally my childhood. Along with Pretty in Pink, have you seen Pretty in Pink?” Diana inquired. Anne shook her head and once again, they gasped.

Ruby threw her hands in the air. “That’s it! Movie marathon, my place, we’ll use my projector.”

“Movie marathon? I like the sound of that.” The two started to make arrangements for a sleepover. She had never been invited to a sleepover. Is this how it felt to be a normal teenager? Trying crazy foods, watching movies, and having slumber parties? Because if so she liked the sound of it.

The girls turned to see Moody, Charlie, and Gilbert coming their way. Ruby discreetly fixed her hair and smoothed out her skirt. She was overjoyed when Gilbert sat beside her, but did her best not to show it. He made a pint to side on the side of Ruby that was on the opposite side from where Anne was sitting. She hated to admit it, but that move did make her feel guilty. Moody sat on the other side of her, but she was too hearted to notice. Charlie sat next to Diana across from Gilbert.

Diana spoke up first. “Guys you’ll never believe it, Anne has never seen Sandlot!” Moody and Charlie were shocked, Gilbert looked like he could care less. “And she just tried fried Oreos for the first time EVER.”

“Have you not lived?” added Charlie.

Moody lit up with an idea. “You should come over to my place tonight.” Gilbert shot him a look, it seemed that Gilbert didn't want Anne to know that. “What? I invited all the girls over, we’re all gonna hang out in my backyard, it’ll be chill.”

“And don’t worry, Billy won’t be there, he and Josie are gonna have their own carnival in the back of his car.” Charlie joked. Everyone made a face of disgust at him.

“Thanks for the offer but, I think I have plans for tonight” Out of the corner of her eye, she peered at Gilbert for his reaction. He still looked uninterested. “Hey, are we going to the tilt a whirl or what?” Gilbert asked impatiently. He didn't mean to sound rude, he just really didn’t know how to be around Anne right now.

The boys acknowledged him and got up to head to the ride. Moody invited the girls to join them, Much to Gilbert’s silent annoyance, but they declined. They ate too much-fried food and needed to walk it off. Ruby was slightly disappointed that only Moody had seemed to acknowledge her look and not Gilbert.

As the two trios parted ways, Anne looked back towards their backs and then turned back around. If she had looked back just a second longer, she would’ve seen Gilbert turn back to do the same thing.

\------

“You what?”

Marilla had returned from a conversation with business partners to find that their food stand was missing a certain sixteen-year-old. Matthew was making small talk with Mary when she arrived, but the woman excused herself once she saw the look of displeasure across Marilla’s face. Jerry had also excused himself to the bathroom.

The left Matthew to fumble out an excuse to his pissed off sister. “Now now Marilla, no need to get in a twist about it.”

“Matthew! We need all the help we can get with this! And you allowed her to run free at the fair!”

“We still have Jerry.”

“But she should still be here!”

“Look, it’s already past lunchtime, so we’ve made it past the big rush. They’ll be coming in steady now.” Matthew reasoned. “Plus, it’s her first-ever fair, she should get to enjoy it.”

“She could've enjoyed the fair afterward,” Marille muttered, counting how many of each baked goods they had left.

“It probably would've been too late then, all of her friends would be gone and she’d have nobody to enjoy them with.” Marilla shot him another look, judging him for being so soft. “She’s a kid Marilla, let her enjoy some happiness. Think about all the memories you’ve made at this very fair when you were her age.” He cast his sister a knowing glance.

Marilla hid her blush very well. But internally smiled at the fond memories of being sixteen, recalling all the times she would sneak away with Rachel to smoke cigarettes behind the rides, and the pranks that would be played here. Or even all the schemes she would pull to sneak away with John Blythe so they could-

She shook that train of thought before it could go anywhere else. “Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to give her a little break. But she still has to help close up.” She said sternly. 

\------

The county fair was a great time for small businesses to show off their skill. Intricately woven clothes and accessories were presented. Hours of work were put into these things, a true testament to the artist's best work.

But despite all these magnificent crafts in front of them, Ruby could only focus on what was behind. “I don’t get it. I mean, did he even notice? Or maybe he did notice and just didn’t care.” Although it sounded like she was asking herself more than asking them.

“Well we only saw them for like, a minute, so he didn’t have time to notice. But you’ll see him later, right? I’m sure he’ll say something then.” Anne tried to be comforting. It seemed to have Ruby convinced.

They walked for a little while longer until they came across a sign written in chalk.

_Eric’s Antique Books!_   
_Collected from all around!_   
_Each one is unique to you!_   
_For Personalized leather journals,_   
_Checkout @Ericsantiques on Instagram!_

Anne tapped Diana's shoulder and immediately went over to the book tables. A large man with a scruffy beard ran to the booth. He was surrounded on three sides with tables full of vintage books. And not just on the tables, below them, he had crates full of children’s books for people to look through. Behind him, he had an array of what Anne presumed to be his hand made leather journals on display.

The books themselves could be described as Anne’s biggest fantasy come to life. They all had different types of wear and tear on them, yellowing pages, faded leather covers, soft spines. All signs of the use and love people of the past had had for them before they wound up on this table.

The man in charge notices Anne’s fascination with the older assortment of books. “Yep, these are probably the oldest ones I have. But I've done some restoration of them. You should've seen them when I first bought them.”

“You restore them yourself? How do you do it.”

“Ah a very laborious task, mostly resewing their spine. Includes a lot of chemicals.” He handed her a small laminated business card, then one to Diana too. “If you check out the website, I posted on there my methods, so you can do it at home. WIth a parent of course.” He added the last part with a wink as if he could read her mind. It made Anne giggle.

“Amazing! And do you really make journals yourself?”

“Yes, mam.” He reached for a basket under his table. “Here’s a small sample of my works. I can even put personalized engravings too if you want.”

All three girls flipped through the book. Some were indeed basic journals, bound with leather and filled with thick parchment. There were some, however, that had personal inscriptions.

_For Lily,_

_Happy Birthday, Peter, For all your bright ideas._

_Happy Graduation Jenn_

And Anne’s favorite one.

_To my beloved Walter, for when you are feeling creative. I hope that when you come back for the summer, you'd be willing to share them with me. With lots of love._

“How romantic,” Anne mumbled under her breath.

“You say something?” Ruby asked.

“Oh, nothing.” Anne closed the journal. “Must say, sir, if these books are a testament to your craft, then your art must be worth every penny you earn for it.” The man, though perplexed by a teenage girl with such a weird vocabulary, was touched by the sentiment. Until his attention was diverted by another customer asking about a price.

Anne went back to scouring the book, but something stood out to her. At the back of the bundles, she could make out a book with a dark green leather spine. She reached for it and noted that it was so thick that it took up all the space between her thumb and index finger. It felt stiff and sturdy but was still weathered enough to feel soft under her fingers as they grazed over the gold lettering on the front.

 _The_ _Witches of Clifton._

She read the moment out loud, and the moment she did she felt a gold glowing warmth shot through her entire body starting from her hands. It felt electrifying, but at the same time, weirdly calming. She looked down at the book in her hands and noticed that a flicker of shimmering gold light shot through the title words, like the logo of a production company before a movie. Even the edges of the pages were giving off the same warm light before returning back to normal.

Anne looked up to see Diana looking back at her, mirroring her expression of shock and awe. Somehow, this whole thing had gone unnoticed by Ruby, who was still dictated by the journals.

Simultaneously, they both turned to the man and spoke at the same time. “How much for this book?”

They caught the bookkeeper’s attention, he turned back to them perplexed by the urgency in their voice. “Well let’s see….” He took the book out of their hands to examine it, then the basket that it came from, which had no price tag on it. “How much do you think it is?”

The girls exchanged nervous glances. Neither of them knew how to bargain. Anne shot out a random guess “Ten dollars.”

The man looked back to the book and shrugged. “Ya know what? Sure, ten it is.” Anne frantically pulled a twenty out of her pocket and handed it to him. He put it in his register and pulled out a ten to give back to her. “Here ya go las, have a nice day!”

“Thank you, thank you so much!” Anne nervously thanked him. During this whole ordeal, Ruby had still been so intrigued by the leather journals that she didn’t notice a thing. Anne really wanted to look at this book, to jittery to wait until she got back to Green Gables, but she knew she couldn't with Ruby around.

Diana must have had the same thought. “Ruby, do you know if Jane and Tillie are here yet?”

Ruby checked her phone. “Ahhhh I think so. Yes! Tillie texted the group chat five minutes ago that she’s at the basketball hoop game.”

“Well, why don’t you go meet her there. Anne and I need to…….” She looked to Anne for an answer.

“We need to….. Check on the goats!” Anne shouted. But then regained her composure. “Yes, Marilla needs me to go check on the goats before the petting zoo opens.” And it’s also a very secluded place to check out the book. “But we'll catch up with you guys soon after.” Diana nodded vigorously behind her.

“Oh, okay. I’ll go find Tillie, see you guys later.” Ruby said, perplexed by their strange behavior, but summed it all up to personal issues as she left to go find the rest of their friends. Once she was gone, Anne turned to Diana, the book clutched to her chest.

“Let’s go.” Anne walked a few steps but stopped to ask another question. “There’s a group chat?” It was surprising that she was so concerned with such a minor thing given the circumstances.

Diana made a face, but then explained. “Yes, but I'm sure if I asked they’ll let me add you” Anne decided to let it drop as they continued walking.

They twisted and turned left and right through the crowds of people, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Anne held the book close to her chest as if it would float away if she let it go.

Once they made it to the barn where the goats were, she checked once more before sliding the door to let Diana in. She left it slightly open to keep watch for people approaching. Diana started freaking out before Anne could even get her thoughts straight.

“Oh my gosh!”

“I know”

“How did that even-”

“I don’t know!”

“Do you think anyone else noticed?”

“I don’t know!”

“Where do you think it’s from?”

“I don’t know!”

“Well open it and let’s find out!”

Anne peeled the book from her chest and held it between her and Diana. The spine crackled as she slowly opened it. In the book was an absolute goldmine of information Anne had been looking for. They flipped through to find dozens upon dozens of pages filled with everything they had been hoping to find in their search. There were pages upon pages of instruction for spells, potions, tips, and tricks for mastering magic. Joined with them were doodles and annotations in the margins, some of it was part of the book, other parts looked like they were scribbled in by the previous owner.

Anne looked at Diana. “How old do you think it is?”

“Hard to say, I mean it’s old, but it’s not too destroyed. It looks like books my aunt Josephine keeps in her study.”

Anne was about to say something else but was interrupted by a pinching feeling at her calf. She looked down to find Shoe the goat trying to nibble at the cuff of her jeans.

“What’s the matter Shoe? You feel a little hungry?” Anne handed the book to Diana and reached for the bag of niblets hanging on a fence post just out of their reach. “I’m sure a little treat won’t hurt.”

As she held out her palms for Shoe and Boot to nibble off of. Diana continued flipping through the book. The raven-haired girl was so excited about this find that she looked like she could practically burst into confetti.

“Oh Anne, this is so exciting! I guess I’ll have to return the books I bought for us to try. But now we can try all this new stuff! Spend our weekends testing out the spells in this book! Oh! Look at this one.”

Anne returned from feeding the goats to see what Diana had found. “The Unrelenting Truth: Forcing your subject to give you the unfiltered, unedited truths of their mind.” She laughed.

_The truth will set you free, but it can be hard to hear._   
_Feel the lifting of the weight of your chest_   
_Release this person from the burden they bear_   
_They may not want to pull the rug but now it’s your choice, not theirs_   
_Whether it be good or bad, it’s neither here nor there_

Not taking it too seriously, she made a figure-eight motion as the book instructed. From her pointer finger omitted a silver of shimmering god mist, that swirled around in the air for a bit before quickly making a circular motion before disappearing into thin air.

Shocked, both the girls stayed silent for a second. Anne wasn’t sure what had just happened, and maybe if she didn’t move, nothing would.

“Do you think it did anything?” Diana asked hesitantly.

Anne shrugged. But after another beat of nothing, she assumed that the spell was futile.

“I don’t think it worked.”

“Yeah, I don’t feel any different.” A strange voice said.

Uh-Oh.

Slowly they turned around, expecting to see that another person had walked in on them and caught them red-handed. But they were surprised to find that nobody was there. Just Boot and Shoe.

“Who was that?” Diana asked.

“That was me.”

The voice came from Shoe.

The girl took a step back from the goats. “Diana?”

“Yes?”

“Did the goat just talk?”

“Yes, I did.” Shoe said. His voice sounded nasal, like a cartoon character. “Wait, you can hear me?” Both of them nodded. Boot let out a cry. “Can you hear my ma” They shook their head no. “Huh, weird.”

“Yeah.” Anne gulped.

Shoe was ecstatic. “This is great! I’ve always been so frustrated by the fact you can’t understand me. But no more, now, we can talk. For starters, Redhead, I don’t know if the old man told you, but I don’t do baths, so no more of them. And another thing-”

“Okay! Well, he’s not gonna shut up so Anne, you gotta switch him back, or mute him? Just make it stop!” Diana said hastily.

“Okay, umm.” Anne flipped through the book, Shoe was still babbling on and they were doing whatever they could to tune him out. “There’s gotta be something here, let’s see, let’s see- SHOE WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!”

“Wait! Redhead! Just listen!-”

“My name is Anne!” She corrected as if she wasn't gonna put him on mute once she found a spell to do so.

“Okay, Anne, please hear me out.” Shoe raised his front hooves as if to plead. “Now, I don’t know what’s happening here, or why you can hear me, but you can’t just take that away! You gotta understand. I’m tired of being ignored. But you can change that.”

“Sorry Shoe, but Anne has to turn you back. Having you able to talk will put Anne’s secret at risk.” Diana said apologetically. Were they trying to sympathize with a goat?

Shoe started jumping onto his hind legs. “But, but-”

“Just one minute Rachel. Let me do this and then I’ll be right over.”

Anne’s heart dropped in her stomach. Marilla. She turned back to Shoe. “We’ll be right back WHen I get back we’re reversing this spell. Don't you dare make a sound.” She ordered, and with that, she and Diana left the barn.

Shoe was not too happy. “Ya hear that ma? Typical humans, they give you something, and right away they want to take it back.”

His mother was biting on a piece of wood. Baaaah!

“I know!” Shoe cried. He looked to the latch on their crate. A simple lift handle. “But not this time. I’m not letting them take this away from me.”

Outside, Anne and Diana turned the corner and ran right into Marilla. The poor woman jumped with fright. “Good Lord child! Don’t scare me like that.” The girls mumbled their apologies. “What are you two doing with the goats? I thought Matthew dismissed you to explore the fair.”

“We were, or, we are. We just wanted to say hi to the goats. Just making sure they’re alright ya know?” Diana responded with a little too much urgency.

“Well, that’s very nice of you girls.” She turned her attention fully to Anne. “I don't know if you know, but Mary’s here. At the fair.”

“Yeah I saw her earlier, where is she now?”

Marilla raised her shoulders. “I’m not sure, she went to go meet someone, she didn't say who. But she asked if it was okay that she takes you to dinner later, I said it was okay as long as you were up for it. Matthew and I have been invited to dinner with one of our investors. I figured you’d rather spend time with Mary then do that.”

“Yes, that sounds splendid! Do you and Matthew need any more help?”

“Not right now. I’m about to go meet some out of town friends, but we will need your help closing up later, and loading the goats in the truck. I told Mary she should pick you up from Green Gables. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Marilla tried to side steps past them. But both the girls yelped for before she could pass. It startled the daylights out of her.

“Wait! Uh, where are you going?” Anne asked, trying to remain calm, even though she was internally freaking out.

“To check on Boot and Shoe?” Marilla questioned. “The animal show begins in two hours.”

“We just saw them. They’re all prepped and ready to go!” Diana swung her first across her chest. Blatant Lying was not her strong suit.

“You said that. But I just want to see for themselves if they’re okay before they’re shown off.” Marila explained.

“What time are they opening the petting zoo thing?” Anne asked she felt her composure falling apart with every word.

“Four o’clock, so it’s really important that I see-”

“Marilla! “ Mrs. Lynde called. She pointed to her wrist with a sense of urgency.

“Well can I just-”

“We don’t have time! The Smiths are waiting for us!” Mrs. Lynde called impatiently, grabbing her friend by the arm.

“Don’t worry Marilla, we’ll make sure they’re ready for four” Anne assured. Diana smiled and nodded behind her.

Marilla looked hesitant but finally relented. “Okay, well, see you at four then.” She turned and followed Mrs. Lynde to where they were going. Once they disappeared into the crowd, both girls heaved a sigh of relief.

“Okay, let’s go fix this,” Anne said. They reentered to the barn, but what they found made their stomach drop.

The goat's pen was slightly left ajar. Boots was there, but Shoe was nowhere to be seen.

“Well, that’s not good.” Remarked Diana.

“No, no, no,” Anne started laughing dryly. She ran her hands through her hair. “This is not happening. This CANNOT be happening. I did not just release a talking goat onto the county fair. Oh god, Marilla is going to kill me! I’m dead. Dead girl walking! Goodness, she's gonna send me back to the Hammonds.” She started to hyperventilate.

Diana placed her hands on her shoulders. “Anne, calm down. We’ll just find him and bring him right back. We have” She checked her watch. “Two hours. He couldn’t have gone far right?”

“This is a baby goat Diana, he’s got more energy than a train. Plus he’s super small.”

“Well, we’ve got to try. Surely someone will notice a goat running amok right?”

Anne nodded and started to leave. But Diana had another thought. “Wait! We can’t just leave the pen here, what if someone comes to see them?”

Anne thought for a second. Then she took out her phone and began typing “I have an idea.”

\------

“How the hell did you lose a goat?”

Cole wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. He had gotten a call from a frantic and panicky Anne asking him to come to the animal barn. At first he thought someone had fallen off the Ferris wheel or something. But as soon as he got to the barn, two frazzled looking girls jumped into a clunky explanation of a goat on the loose at the county fair.

“That doesn’t matter, the point is Diana and I need to go look for him, but we need you to make sure that nobody comes looking for it before we find him. Can you please, please stand guard?”

“Shouldn’t Diana be the one to stand guard? Wouldn’t the Cuthberts listen to her more than me?”

Yes, but we don’t want you to see that the goat can talk. “Yes, but um…. You don’t know what the goat looks like. Diana does.”

Cole shrugged. “Touche”

He stood guard at the door of the barn (Although he would probably just be looking at his phone while he did). Diana and Anne took off. They agreed to split up to cover more ground and would text each other once one of them found Shoe.

Diana took off towards the fried food stands they sat att before, making sure to check every garbage can while she did. She knew this goat was small but how did nobody notice a wild animal running amok?

She was crouched over, trying to check under tables as she walked. For a brief movement, she could’ve sworn she saw movement underneath a string of picnic tables. Then, deep under the table, she saw it. Four little hooves disappearing underneath the tablecloths. After checking to see that nobody was looking, she ducked down on all fours and crawled underneath the table.

Shoe heard the rustling of the tablecloth and looked behind him to where the noise came from. Diana stopped dead in her tracks, then slowed her crawl. “Come on Shoe, come towards me.”

Shoe stood still for a moment but said something in rebuttal before taking off to the other side of the picnic table. Diana groaned as she crawled towards the direction Shoe took off in. When she came out the other side, she found a pair of legs waiting for her on the other side Jerry was looking down at her with a quizzical expression, arms folded over his chest.

“Jerry, Ummm hi?”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you doing Diana?”

“What am I doing?” She did her best to put on an innocent smile.

“As in why are you crawling around under a table?”

“Oh, that.” Diana looked around as though her surroundings would give her the answer she desired. Picking herself up off the ground, she brushed the dirt off her pants. “Well, Jane lost her phone, so, we’re, um- uh, looking around for it.”

“So you’re gonna crawl around the fairgrounds looking for a phone?”

“......Yes”

Jerry shrugged and began to walk away, but not before mumbling under his breath a snarky remark about Princess Diana getting her hands dirty.

“Jerry,” Diana called, forcing him to stop in his tracks and turn around. “What do you want me to say?”

Jerry kept an air of aloofness as he hunched his shoulders. Looking as hist nails as if he had lost interest. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I mean why are you acting like this?”

“Acting like what?” He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Like this!” She gestured between the two of them. “Like you don't care. Like I did something to make you act like this.”

Jerry rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Of course, because you could never do anything wrong.” He spat venomously and then mimicked her voice. “It’s not like I have a choice in any of this!”

“Jerry-”

He continued to mimic her. “We don’t match up like we should, surely you understand right Jerry?” Even though they were months ago, her words left a wound on his heart that he couldn’t forget. And he tried, he really tried, but they were etched into his memory with heartbreak in every letter.

“It would have ended sooner or later,” said Diana. “At least if I did it when I did nobody got hurt.”

Turned out to be a bad choice of words, because that clearly hit a nerve with Jerry. His demeanor changing from defensive to outright hurt, then back to angry. “And how did that work, Diana? Huh? Do you really think nobody got hurt?”

Her eyes softened as he stared daggers back at her. Goodness, how had they fallen this far? “Jerry please-”

“There you are!” The pair turned to see Jane, Tillie, Ruby, and Josie making their way towards them. She looked back to the boy in front of her, pleading with eyes for him not to leave just yet.

Unfortunately, her pleads had fallen on deaf ears. Purposely deaf ears she might add because if anyone could understand her silent mannerisms, it would be Jerry, he just chose not to listen.

As soon as the group reached her, he made his exit. “You seem to be busy, I’ll leave you girls to it then.” In his usual fashion, he tipped his hat, this time towards Jane. “Good luck finding your phone Andrews.”

As he walked away from the group, Jane furrowed her brow at him. “What’s he talking about?”

Diana shrugged but kept her eyes glued on Jerry’s retreating figure. Jane had to say her name a second time to shake her out of her trance. She immediately Remembered the task she had to accomplish. “Sorry girls I need to find Anne.”

“Weren’t you just with her?” asked Ruby.

“Uh yes - but now I’m not, so I need to….yeah.” Her mind was so clouded she didn’t even bother to give them an answer as she took off. She had done so much lying today that she didn't have enough in her to make another.

\------

Anne was checking every nook and cranny for the damn goat, with the book clutched to her chest. Just her luck, it’s bad enough she lost one of the - no doubt very valuable goats of the Cuthbert siblings - but she just so happened to release the talking goat on the town of Avonlea. _Geez, Louise Anne, you don’t just welcome trouble, you attract it like a magnet._

Due to her focus on the task at hand, she wasn’t looking where she was going. Crouched over to check under tables, her head collided with someone else’s chest. She looked up to apologize and found herself eye to eye with one Gilbert Blythe. He held a drink in his hand and the other reached out to steady her but retecated it right away once she saw who he ran into. Before either of them could say anything. Moody and Charlie appeared from behind him, so he stepped aside to let the other two greet her.

They had been rotating between looking at sideshows and going on rides. Tagging along with them was Billy Andrews. Anne made a face of pain towards Moody, who just merely shrugged.

“We’ve been trying all day to shake him.” He sighed with frustration. Charlie rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

“Well if it isn’t little orphan Anne” Billy gloated. “Must be tough being here, probably can’t afford any of this.” he gestured to everything around them. As if he was Jay Gatsby looking at his marvelous marble home on the Long Island Shore. Gilbert clenched his jaw but remained silent. If Anne wanted him to leave her alone, then so be it. As she said, she didn’t need, nor want his help.

Anne folded her arms across her chest. “For your information, I can afford it just fine.” She couldn’t, she spent half her money on the book that she was now clutching to her test.

As if reading her mind, Billy caught sight of how desperately she clutched to the thing at her chest. He quickly yanked it from her grip. “Well, what do we have here?” Anne tried to take it back, but he held out a hand between them. He made a face at the title. “The Witches of Clifton? Pft, of course, if you're the type of freak who’s into witchcraft. Getting ready for your next sacrificial ritual?”

Honestly its not _totally_ impossible.

“Very funny Billy,” Charlie said in a tone indicating sarcasm. “Give it back.”

Billy's interest was lost as quickly as it had peaked. He tossed the book in the air for Anne to catch before it hit the ground. He then began to walk away feeling triumphant.

But Anne wasn’t one to keep her mouth shut on any costs. “Probably for the best Andrews, I doubt you’ve read a real book. One that doesn't have pretty pictures.”

This comment caused Billy to stop in his tracks. Moody cupped his hands around his mouth to stifle a laugh. Charlie had a shit-eating grin spread across his face as he echoed her shots fired. Even Gilbert felt a little amusement at her comment, but he did his best not to show it.

Billy turned around to give her a look so deadly it could be a sniper. “What did you say fido?”

Anne rolled her eyes. “Oh please, Fido? That’s all you can come up with, a dog’s name? If you’re gonna make fun of me, at least be smart about it. Actually, that might be hard for you too.”

Billy was about to lose it, she could tell on her face, but something else caught his interest. “Come one, come all! Step right up and test your strength!” A carnival worker called, gaining the attention of the four. He was holding a hammer and standing next to a cartoon ruler with a bell at the top.

Billy looks around at all the people around, most particularly a hot brunette and her friend close by. (What did Josie see in the guy?). He turned back to the boys and told them to watch and lean. He gave Anne a look that made her feel violated before walking over to the carny. The man didn't look too pleased as this teenage boy shoed money in his hand and snatched the hammer from his other hand.

Oh no, Anne was not allowing him to feed his ego. Especially not when he was doing it to impress a girl who wasn't his girlfriend. She didn't care that it was Josie Pye, it was just her moral code. Plus, Billy was an asshole so she would have none of it, exposure be damned.

At the same moment that billy swung the comically large hammer over his head, Anne tightened every muscle in her body focusing on the little metal ball that ran up and down the meter. Focusing on keeping it flush to the bottom. The moment his hammer made contact with the lever that launches the ball up, it launched it no higher than the halfway mark. As a result, Billy’s smug expression faltered, the crowd let out a chorus of defeated _oooohs,_ even the boy's stifled laughter. Charlie had his phone out and was filming the whole thing on Snapchat.

Billy looked around at all the eyes on him and tried again, but Anne refused to let the ball go higher than fifty. So he tried again, and again, and again.

He would've kept doing so if the Carney hadn't asked for the hammer back so the next person in line can have a turn. He was also getting concerned at the growing rage on Billy’s face.

Begrudgingly, Billy shoved it back into the ma’s hands and shouted at the man that his damn game was rigged and walked away. The man then handed it to the next person in line, another teenage boy, younger and lankier than Billy is.

To add insult to injury, when that kid swung the hammer, Anne reversed her energy from pulling down the ball to boosting it up. It hit the bell at the top with a ring. Everyone cheered for the young man who was grinning with delight. Billy scowled, and Charlie got it all on camera.

“Still think it’s rigged?” Anne asked. Now it was her turn to be smug.

Not wanting to admit defeat, Billy muttered curses under his breath, tell her to shut the fuck up, before storming off to go find Josie or something.

Moody flipped him off once he was out of earshot. “Karma’s a bitch, bitch.” He said full of pride.

“And I got it all on video” Chalire held up his phone.

“You know he’s gonna kill you if you post that,” Gilbert remarked. But Charlie remained unbothered.

“I don't care I’ll send in the group chat then.” He turned to Anne. “You got snap? We’ll add you to it so you can see it.”

She did have a Snapchat, just one she barely used. She was about to give it to him when out of the corner of her eyes, she saw exactly what she had been looking for. Shoe trying to avoid her by ducking behind a food truck.

“Umm, actually, I just remembered, I have to….. Do a…. Farmer thing.” She lamely excused. “But I’ll see you guys later!” She started design towards Shoe before even finishing her goodbye.

While the other two quickly brushed off her strange departure and moved on with their day, Gilbert’s eye’s followed where she was headed. Did he just see a sheep?

As she turned the corner behind the food truck, she was relieved to find that Shoe had hit a dead end, the only exit was behind her. The food truck was nestled next to a fence too low for Shoe to slip through. Diagonally across from the food truck was another food truck.

“There you are!” Anne stopped to catch her breath, satisfied that the animal had nowhere to run. “Nowhere to run Shoe, time to go back to your pen.”

“I’m not going back! You can’t make me!” Shoe cried as he frantically paced back and forth in the small enclosed space. He then faced Anne directly. “Listen, redhead.”

“For the last time, my name is Anne!”

“Okay, Listen, Anne, please, please, _please_ , don't turn me back, and please don’t make me do the damn petting zoo. All those annoying ass kids, with their grubby little fingers touching my back.” He shook in disgust. “Bleh, it’s unbearable.”

Anne crouched and grabbed him by the slightly worn collar around Shoe’s neck. “I’m sorry Shoe, but I got no choice, if someone else were to spot you, or hear you, that would expose my powers. Please try to understand. I don’t want to do it, it’s just my responsibility.”

“Who are you talking to?” Gilbert appeared from the side of the food truck that Anne and Shoe had entered by. Anne tried to stand at his level, but it was hard to do when she was beside Shoe holding his collar, so she was instead leaning at an awkward angle.

The boy’s appearance hand now made the only exit available, and Shoe seized the opportunity. While Anne was taken aback by Gilbert's sudden appearance, Shoe yanked himself out of the old worn collar and made a beeline towards the only exit. Gilbert jumped out of the way because he was startled by the goat.

“SHOE!” Anne yelled and threw her hands up in defeat once he disappeared into the crowd. “Great! I almost had him and now you just ruined it!”

Gilbert was still trying to process the goat he had just seen. He must be going nuts because he swore he thought he heard Shoe respond to Anne’s cries. He verbalized his question, but Anne didn’t even bother to give a response as she pushed GIlbert away to chase after Shoe.

As she was trying to figure out where the goat had run off to, Diana was jogging towards her. “I can’t find Shoe anywhere.”

As she stopped to catch her breath, Anne held up the collar dangling from her fingers. “I caught him, but he got away.” They both looked around for where the damn goat could’ve gone. Until Diana took a lucky guess and pointed them in the direction of where they got the fried Oreos from before. Coincidentally, the larger garbage bins were also in that direction.

As they were walking around, Diana looked to the collar scratching her head. “How’d you manage to get Shoe’s collar, but not Shoe?”

“I grabbed him by the collar, but he slipped out of it!” She had him, she was so close to having him, and of course, Gilbert had to ruin everything again! Why had he even followed her anyway? She was under the impression they weren’t on speaking terms.

Focusing back on the task at hand, Anne continued to keep an eye out for the goat. As they were walking they had managed to make it to something that Anne recognized; the motorbike that Bash had been showing her at the bike shop. Only now, it had a big, tacky, red bow taped to it. It was here that she and Diana stopped to recuperate. When they did, Anne was able to pick out Mary from the crowd around them. She was across from them admiring the bike…..walking with….Bash?

“Mary?” Anne called out. Both adults snapped their heads in the direction of her voice. Bash looked straight up surprised.

Mary opened her arms to bring Anne in for a hug. “Hello, darling.” Meanwhile, Bash had finally connected the dots.

“Ahhhhhh, your foster kid, _right_ ,” said Bash, while pointing between the two.

“Do you two know each other?” Anne asked.

“We just met today. I was interested in the bike.” Marry corrected, but Anne never knew Mary to be interested in motor vehicles. She felt like there was something more at play….. “He was just telling me about the process of fixing this thing up.”

Bash had been snapped out of his train of thought by Mary looking at him to continue talking about what they had before the two girls showed up. The only difference is he would now have to omit all the flirtatious one-liners he had planned.

“Right! As I was saying, the engine itself was so outdated, replacing it would be the biggest part, Gilbert can confirm I lost a lot of sleeping calling every company I could think of trying to get that one replacement part.”

Bash gestured behind them, causing them three women to look behind them. As if on cue, Gilbert was approaching from the crowd, having told Moody and Charlie he'd be right back, before following Anne and Diana.

“Speak of the devil! Gilbert, tell them about the hell I went through replacing the engine of this bike.”

Gilbert nodded, smiling fondly at the memory. “Indeed he did. It was a relief to me as well once he found one, finally got some peace at night. Although we did have to drive all the way to Toronto to pick it up.”

During this entire conversation, Bash and Mary had been facing the three teenagers during their conversation. So while Bash introduced Mary and Gilbert to each other, only Anne and Diana could see Shoe sneaking around behind them. He was hoping to get by directly before Anne could have time to react due to the crowd. All Bash and Mary could see was the panicked expression on Anne’s face as she spotted it

Mary was the first to notice this. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” She began to turn around, but the girls let out a little scream. Mary snapped her head around instantly before she could spot the goat. Meanwhile, Shoe was slowly trying to sneak away inch by inch.

“I -AM -JUST" She lowered her voice when she realized how loud she was. "So excited to, um, to”

“See who wins the bike” Gilbert finished, much to everyone's surprise. “Anne was just telling me how impressed he was by Bash’s handiwork.”

Bash’s smile grew delighted as he thanks Anne for the compliment. But all Anne could do was nod, trying her best to subtle glance back to where Shoe was. He was doing his best to sneak under tables covered with table cloths, slow and indiscreet. Looking to where is direction lead, Anne spotted another narrow passage between more stands and trucks. Out of sight of the others.

Just then, a gift from the heavens. On top of one of the game slinging the passageway, a pirate-themed game fittingly, There was a limp fishnet, clearly meant to be decoration, but it must've fallen over the course of the day, and the carney running the booth hasn’t bothered to fish it. It was merely dangling by two clumps used to keep it up. It had small holes and was big enough to hold a goat. If she could get the timing right…….

But that would be too difficult, not without drawing attention. The next was next to some cowbells, and Shoe would not doubt make noise at being caught, probably curse her out (if he knew curse words). And it could probably help if she could say verbal commandments to get this right.

When she looked back to the group, she noticed Gilbert’s eyes flickering between Anne and where she was looking. He had seen Shoe too, more noticeably, he could see the tinkers at work in Anne's mind.

Gilbert turned back to the other three, still chatting about the bike. “Ya know Bash, what I find particularly interesting about fix this old thing up was the engine. When we got it, the engine was busted up like you wouldn't BELIEVE” He walked over to the bike and mounted it. He put his hands on the handles. Was he- “But we put the new one in and it sounds like a dream.” Oh, he was. “Just listen”

In a moment's notice, he revved the engine. The bike roared to life drawing the attention of everyone around them. Shoe lept into action, and so did Anne. Following him through the narrow passage between stands. Once she knew she was out of sight, trying to get the timing right, she made a educated guess and went for it, making a quick figure eight with her finger and pointed at the net. “Catch him!” She cried in hopes it would help. Luck was on her side, as the fishnet seemed to launch itself onto Shoe, doing exactly that. Shoe took a tumble and Anne grabbed the ends of the net to keep it shut.

“You are so busted.” She muttered to Shoe.

“Yeah yeah.”

There was a small bit of rope conveniently by her, surely nobody would miss that. So she took it and tied it to Shoe’s collar which was still in her hand, getting it on him, however, took a bit of struggling. But once it was around his neck, Anne dragged him towards the barn around the perimeter of the fair.

After a couple of minutes, Cole and the barn was insight. Cole finally looked from where he was sitting in the doorway. She warned Shoe not to say anything as they approached, or else, (she didn’t know what or else meant, but let’s hope Shoe would obey so they wouldn't have to find out).

“Finally! I was just about to text you. I see you found what you were looking for,” He bent down to Shoe’s level and spoke in a baby voice. “You’ve sure caused quite a bit of trouble, haven’t you little guy. Yes, you have, yes you have.”

Shoe looked at her as if to say is this guy serious? If she chased this damn goat around the fair all day for it to blow her cover now, she might just fling herself into the ocean.

But when the goat looked back to Cole and all that came out of him was a simple _baaaaah_ she heaved a sigh of relief. Oblivious to the tension, Cole let out a slight chuckle.

“Hehe, sneaky bastard. Probably had a fun day at the fair.”

“Oh he indeed had a blast,” Anne grumbled. "Cole, can you do me one more favor? Don’t look at me like that, just go find Diana for me, tell her where I am. Last time I saw her was by the hatstand.”

Cole gave her a little nod and took off in the direction she was pointing to as Anne dragged Shoe back into the barn, opening the pen and forcing him into it. Luckily there was once again nobody there. And thank the lord, because once Shoe saw his mother, he jumped into a huge tangent about all the things he saw during his endeavors. Eager to get this disastrous fiasco over with, she flipped through the book for some kind of reversal.

After scouring the chapter index for anything that would undo this to no avail, she opened back to the spell that started this whole thing. Low and behold, on the other side of the page after a long-winded explanation of the effect of the spell (she probably should have read that first) there it was the instructions to undo all of this.

She thanked the heavens. “Alright let’s end this once and for all-”

“End what?” Anne jumped and slammed the book closed with a yelp. Gilbert was leaning in the doorway with his arms folded. An expression of curiosity and intrigue in his hazel eyes.

“What are you doing here? Where’s Diana? Did anyone see you?” She looked past him out the door to make sure he wasn’t followed here.

“Uh, you’re welcome?” He said as if it was obvious. She shot him a glare. “And I came to see that you got Shoe back in time.” Gilbert reached down to feed Shoe a baby carrot. “You may hate my guts, but I wouldn't want Matthew to loose one of his animals just because you’re not responsible. I don’t know where Diana is, I think she’s still talking to Bash and Mary, but I’m not sure.” He said very professionally as if helping her was a business deal more than anything.

“Thank god. Wait. In time for what…..” The realization dawned on her. The animal show for kids, how the hell did she forget? She turned her phone on. Three forty-five, she still had time, if only a little bit.

“Yeah that,” Gilbert confirmed her thoughts. “Actually I passed Marilla on the way here talking to Mrs. Gillis, should be here soon.”

Shit. Fuck. Bitch. Okay, breathe Anne, you can fix this. She turned Gilbert by the shoulder and pushed him towards the door. “Go stall her, I need like, five minutes." But he turned around before she could get him completely out.

“Woah Woah Woah, for what? You already got him back?” _Why was he so easy to help her with this?_ Gilbert thought to himself. This girl had been nothing but nasty to him and here he was taking part blindly in one of her schemes. No, he’s not doing this for her, he reminded himself, he’s doing this for the Cuthberts. It’s their goat after all.

“I just- I just- ugh! I just need to- okay! I can’t explain why, just please, please please stall her for a couple of minutes.”

There was something in her pleading tone that somehow hit a nerve with him. Saying no was clearly not an option he could live with. With a heavy sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose, Whatever he had gotten himself into, he may as well just get it over with. Gilbert mumbled out an okay and left Anne to do what she needed to do.

SHoe piped up again. “Ya know, he’s really not that bad. I don’t know why you’re cursing his name in the barn all the time.”

The goats' comment made Anne all the more glad for what she was about to do. “Famous last words.”

Shoe must've freaked as Anne flipped open the book again. “Wait!” He put his tiny hooves against the bottom rail to lift him onto his hind legs. “Please Anne, don’t turn me back. I’ll be good, I promise.”

She let out a sigh. How the hell did she begin the day selling plum puffs and end up here, feeling sorry for a talking goat? Nevertheless, letting Shoe talk freely, whether he promised to be good or not, was too high of a risk she could afford to take.

“Look, I can’t just leave you like this, it's too risky. I’m sorry Shoe.” He was about to start pleading again, but she held up a finger to hush him. “But I can promise you this; I will turn you back now, but when this is over, and it’s just you and me back at Green Gables. I will allow you to talk exclusively to me. From time to time that is. Anything you want to talk about, I will listen.” She held her hand out as if they were making a business deal. “Promise?”

After thinking about it for a second, Shoe gave her a little tap with his little hoof. She really just made a talking goat, what a day.

\-----

“So yeah, you really gotta keep an eye on the flux capacitor, especially on an older tractor than yours.”

Tractor talk was not what Marilla had in mind when she saw Gilbert come up to her seemingly eager to start a conversation. Although the boy seemed eager to talk, she simply didn’t have the time. If he wanted to have this conversation, he was talking to the wrong Cuthbert.

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind.” She started to walk away but Gilbert stepped in her path.

“Wait, ugh where are you going?”

Now she was losing her patience. “It’s almost four, I need to go check on the goats.”

“Right now? I’m sure they’re fine. But anyways the flux capacitor really oughta be-”

“Good Lord I don’t have time for this.” Marilla groaned as she sidestepped away from him, to fast for him to block. He skittishly followed, rambling on about tractors and ‘the goats are fine’ while he did. Strange really, she never expected smarty pants Gilbert to be so enthusiastic about her tractor. She made this comment to him, and he immediately flushed. Something smells fishy.

Once they neared the barn, Gilbert made once last effort to stall. “Oh, Marilla! How are the plum puffs.” All he got was a huff of frustration and an eye roll.

Seconds before Marilla grabbed the handle, the barn door swung open to reveal an out of breath redheaded girl. But the delicious grin on her face told them another story than what Gilbert had seen when she was pleading him for a favor.

“Oh hi, Marilla! ….Gilbert. Here to check on the goats?”

The old woman was finally fed up. It was godsend she didn’t barge past Anne into the barn. “Yes, I’ve been trying to see them all day. Or do you have something you need to lecture me about ?” Gilbert blushed embarrassed, but Anne merely stepped aside for her to pass. Both Anne and Gilbert were standing by the door anxious for her reaction.

What Marila found surprised her. If she was being honest, she was half expecting something disastrous to have happened to the goats. Boots and SHoe were surprisingly calm. Munching feverishly at a pile of niblets on the floor.

“Anne!” Marilla cried.

That’s it. Marilla found out. Probably read her mind or something and now she’s done for.

“What were you thinking, feeding the goats like that? Now they’re gonna be full before the kids can feed them.”

Breathing out a sigh of relief, mumbling out a limp apology. Moments afterward, Matthew and another man entered to bring the goats to the pen. They ushered the animals out to a large pen with other smaller farm animals. Children lined up on the edges of the fence, eager to get a look at the cute animals. One of the volunteers walked around with a bag of niblets, not unlike the bags in the barn. Despite his complaints, Anne was willing to bet Shoe was enjoying all the attention. All of the kids _oooh'ed_ and _ahh ‘ed_ at him, and enjoyed the treats he was given. When no adults were looking, some kids tried to sneak him bits of churro and cotton candy. That, combined with all the food he probably ate on his excursion, she knew that could only end one way. But overall, the sight was too pure for Anne not to enjoy it.

Diana and Cole had finally returned. Diana was very relieved to see that Anne had managed to sort out the whole ordeal on her own. Even said it might be a good omen for what’s to come for her powers. Anne believed. it was simply dumb luck and Gilbert.

Gilbert. Speaking of which, where was he? Only now did she realized that he was nowhere to be found. He must've snuck away once he was no longer needed. Like a vigilante, there when you need them and gone when they’re no longer needed.

She shook away that train of thought. Don't be so dramatic, he probably went to go find the guys again. Remarkable. And yet also odd. Despite the things she had said to him a few days ago, and her icy response towards her earlier that day, he still jumped into action when she needed help without her needing to ask him. As much as Anne hated to admit it, she doesn’t know if she would've been too proud to do the same thing. God, perhaps she had judged him too quickly.

Low and behold, all the carnival food caught up with his shoe, he wound up puking all over a small girl who was now crying. Cole was bent over in laughter. Anne took that as her cue to leave. But not before promising the Cuthberts to help pack up and Mary to go with her to Applebees after that.

During all her wondering she had managed to wind up near the book kiosk she got her new spellbook from, which is lying in back on the Cuthbert’s truck, safely tucked under a pile of newspapers. The man was no longer there, he appeared to have packed up and gone home already, as his area was now deserted. Other small business stands were beginning to pack up as well. Carnival goers were well past their shopping time, now focusing on entertainment, food. and rides.

Anne continued on her way, but it wasn’t long before she saw the person she had been looking for. Gilbert was standing right by the basketball games, a look to the left she saw Charlie and Moody, this time accompanied by Jane Andrew, shooting hoops, competing for the highest score it seems.

_Breathe Anne, you could do this. After all, that happened today, this should be easy._

She steadied herself with a breath before marching forward, eyes locked on the target.

But that newfound confidence was out the door when Gilbert turned around, putting them face to face with each other, inches apart.

Gilbert’s eyes widened at her, startled when he turned around to see her earthy red hair and pale complexion overwhelmed his sight. Anne mirrored his expression of surprise.

Apparently this was not gonna be easy.

Gilbert was first to regain composure, retreating back to the icey cold persona he had before the fiasco. “May I help you?” He crossed his arms across his chest.

All the words she had been planning had been knocked right out of her, leaving her breathless.

“Umm, yeah, I-” She took a breath to steady herself. “I wanted to say-”

“Anne!”

The turned behind Gilbert. The trio had finished their game. Jane now had a stuffed Dumbo in her hands, beaming like the sun. Charlie wore a disgruntled pout.

“Anne,” Jane called, flaunting the dumbo in the air proudly. “Look what I just won!” She singsonged. “Isn’t he adorable? It took years but I finally beat the game.” She stood beside Anne so the could admire the toy. She was surprised Jane was acting so nice to hear, given Anne's history with the girl’s best friend and brother.

“Glad to finally see you without the big Brute around.” Moody joked, putting an arm around Gilbert next. The latter still remaining uninterested. Or at least pretending to be.

“Yeah. Fuck him by the way.” Jane agreed. “But Charlie showed me the video it was hilarious!”

Charlie’s sore loser pout was now a smug smile. Then he offered Anne an invitation. “We’re going on the Ferris wheel next, you wanna join us?”

By reflex, Anne turned back to Gilbert. He was doing his best to avoid Anne's gaze. He didn't particularly care whether Anne accepted the invite or not. He was still trying to figure out how he should be around her, given today's events. Should he still be made about what happened days ago? Or a little nicer, because of how much he had helped her today.

She accepted the offer and was met with smiles from the other three as they ushered their two belligerent friends toward the Ferris wheel.

The Ferris wheel itself, if Anne had to guess, stood about fifty feet tall. It had taken about two weeks to set up, something she only knew because sometimes she and Marilla had driven by the fairgrounds while running errands. The fluorescent bulbs line the front of the wheel, each line meeting in the middle in and a cluster of bright lights, that faded through each of the colors of the rainbow.

Inline for the Ferris wheel, the other three had done most of the talking, while Gilbert and Anne stood on opposite sides of the group, sparing glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking. Gilbert didn't know how he wanted to act, and Anne wasn't sure what she had come here to say. Every now and then, one of the other three would include them in the conversation, but it a short wait before the group was loaded into a box.

The Ferris wheel car was similar to the corner booths at the dinner. Anne was stuffed to one side, sharing the bench with Mood and Jane, while Gilbert and Charlie sat on the other. Jane jokingly insisted her Dumbo sit between Charlie and Gilbert. While the carney loaded up the other carts, they took funny photos of the dumbo.

Anne meanwhile, was only slightly panicked. It wasn't until the Ferris wheel was gradually making its way up higher, that she realized might possibly have a small, minor, teeny tiny fear of heights. Some of the homes she lived in had her living on the top floors of orphanages, but being it a really tall building was completely different to this; dangled from the cart that was rocking back and forth.

Below, the carney below had finished loading people, and the ride officially began. Although they were alright halfway to the top, they now began a full rotation.

As they reached the top, Anne felt her heart rate go faster the farther the rose from the ground. She gripped the metal rail lining the cart, pleading herself not to look down.

And then she looked down.

_Well shit._

Unfazed by her terror, the rest of the group was having a wail of a time. Messing around Jane’s stuffed animal. Charlie thought it would be funny to let dumbo dangle over the edge “to see if he can really fly”. His bluff cause Jane to lunge across the cart for him, the sudden movement making the car rock back and four. Her gripped tightened on the railing.

Discreetly, it was Gilbert who first realized Anne looked like she had just seen a ghost. She had probably got more than she had bargained for when she agreed to go on this ride with them. So he looked back to his friend to chide them to stop roughhousing.

When they eventually settled down, Moody also noticed the fear on her face. “You alright Anne?” He asked, causing the other three in the cart to look her way.

She gulped before answering. “Yeah,” She breathed out, but even she knew she didn't sound convincing. “I’ve just, never been this high before, and I’m, only realizing that now.” She tried not to let the tremble in her voice show.

Moody nodded in understanding. “Ah okay, I know what to do.” He moved to his right, leaving a space between him and Jane. “Sit in the middle, it’s more manageable if you’re scared of heights.”

But that required getting up, and her terror kept her glued to her spot. But it was better than nothing. Counting down from three, she stretched her leg between her current seat and her main objective, which is the new spot between them. Anne felt the air escape her lungs as she stood up, deterring to the side a bit, a move that probably wasn't deadly, but sure felt like it was. But each of them reached out a hand to steady her, Jane grabbign her elbow and ushered her to her new seat. She landed with a _thunk_ against the seat.

“Aye.” Charlie clapped as she made it to her seat. She couldn't help but crack a smile. “Anne I used to have a fear of heights on this too. You know what my sister told me to do. Stand up and rock vigorously.” And he looked like he was getting ready to do so.

“Don’t!” Anne cried, but it came out as more of an exasperated laugh than anything. There was something so exhilarating about facing danger in the eye, even if the danger was probably irrational. It’s odd. She was scared, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins made her numb to it all.

Charlie tried to offer her money to stand up in the car, or at least let him rock it back and forth. Anne refused, even Jane and Moody threatened to kick his ass if he tried to rock this thing. Jane gave Anne dumbo, joking that he’ll give her strength because isn't that the moral lesson of his movie? Or was that self-confidence?

Nonetheless, they laughed and joked and teased some more, before they knew it, they were being loaded out of the cart. Anne was kinda disappointed to see it end. She was having so much fun she forgot that she was scared.

When they got off, they made there way back to where Diana and Cole were. As they were walking, Moody nestled up to Anne and swung a friendly arm around her neck, much like he had with Gilbert before the ride, and asked. “So Anne. how’s your first Avonlea fair been?”

“Heh, it’s been quite something.” She remarked.

“Have you changed your mind about hanging out with us after this? We could give you a ride.” Charlie gestured between him and Moody.

“First of all, stop offering me to drive people.” Moody chided. “But yeah, I can drive you there, and home if you need.”

All honesty, part of her really really wanted to say yes. She was touched by what the boys were offering her, even though it was probably a minor thing in their minds. And From the sound of it, Moody was offering to go out of his way so she could hang with them. It really made her want to come along, even if the terrible twins were gonna be there. Even if Gilbert was gonna be there, and he probably still didn’t want her there either.

“I would love to, really…. But I can’t, I’ve made plans to have dinner with someone else after this, otherwise, I'd love to come. Thank you thought.”

“Well then invite your friend along too! The more the merrier.” Charlie advised. Moody looked at him. Peeved that Chalire was inviting random people to his home.

“Well, this “friend” is my social worker, a grown woman. SO I don’t think she’d like that. But thanks anyway, you guys.” Anne jested.

Moody feigned hurt, clutching his chest as he leaned on Charlie for support. “Oof, Annie darling, you’re breaking my heart.” Charlie too wore an exasperated expression of pain.

Normally, Anne would blow up at the fact that he just called her Annie, he said it with such closeness that it was too pure to make her mad. Even Gilbert found it amusing. “First of all, never call me Annie, only Anne,” She wagged a finger in each of their faces, but not too seriously. “And second, sorry to break your hearts, boys.”

Moody lifted himself off Charlie. “Eh, it’s alright, but you gotta make up for it in the future.” She agreed, and their persistence on hanging with her brought a warmth to her chest.

The four decided to return to link up with the others at the petting pens. When they got there, the other girls had met up with Diana ahead of time. When she asked Diana where Cole had gotten to, Diana said he took off when he saw Josie approaching because he didn't want to deal with her bullshit. Though slightly disappointed, Anne understood his reasoning. If Ruby hadn't forgiven her she probably would've done the same thing. Ruby lit up at the sight of Gilbert approaching and made space next to her for him, but that spot was filled by Moody, who complimented her attire, telling her she that that shade of pink made her look like sleeping beauty. She thanks him, but kept her focus on Gilbert, yearning for his attention.

The rest of them got conformable as they enjoyed their remaining time at the fair together. They laughed and joked and laughed some more. Especially when Shoe proceeded to throw up on another kid.


	12. Don't Hate Me

My Girlfriend Is A Witch

My Girlfriend is a Witch  
New Home. New School. Old Routine.  
Or at least, that’s what sixteen year old Anne Shirley thinks is what's happening when placed into the care of the Cuthberts of Avonlea. But things arent same as usual once Anne comes to town. Books fly off their walls, glass starts cracking, and random things start floating on their own. Weird things are around the corner for this red-headed orphan, and it leaves her with more questions with answers. Something strange is happening, and she’ll have to rely on her friends, a farm boy, and new school rival. 

Based on a tik tok I saw. Each Chapter has a song title name to match the tone, makes for a fun playlist while your reading


	13. I Made a First And Not a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne does some tests, does some research, and makes some chaos ;)
> 
> Chapter Song: Wrecking Ball by Mother Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read my note at the end I'll explain everything.

At the end of the day, Anne said her goodbyes to the group as they took off for Moody’s house. After helping Jerry and the Cuthberts load up their stuff into the truck, she found Mary, and on they went to the nearest Applebee's. The infamous chain restaurant was filled with a lot of carnival-goers and sports fans. They ordered appetizers to share.

As they picked on mozzarella sticks, Mary asked her countless questions about school, about the Cuthberts, about the town, and then some, and she answered to the best of her abilities. Yes, she had her own room at Green Gables. Yes, the schoolwork was challenging, but nothing she couldn’t handle. No, she had yet to get into a real school fight because dropping cake batter on someone doesn't count as a fight, right?

Now, this wasn't anything out of the ordinary. In the past, Mary was always checking in on her foster homes from time to time, but those were more of a work requirement. They usually consisted of Anne sitting on a chair in Mary’s office, answering questions while Mary checked off some boxes. Instead, they were sharing a booth at Applebees

“So, if everything’s all good here, what’s been preventing you from visiting me? Something here keeping you busy, or should I say  _ someone _ ?” Mary asked with a wiggle of her brow in a suggestive manner. Anne merely rolled her eyes. 

“No there isn’t  _ someone. _ I’ve just….been a little busy.” 

Anne had been so preoccupied with the revelation of her powers lately, all the weekends she had been planning to see Mary, she either had a predicament with her powers or an experimental session with Diana. And when she wasn't doing those, she was catching up on school work because the other two took up her life. Perhaps she had been ditching Mary and didn't realize it until now. 

But Mary didn’t appear to be upset by this. In fact, she looked rather pleased. “Eh, it’s fine. I’m glad you're so busy.” 

“Really?”

“Of course! From the looks of it, you got quite a life here. You’ve seemed to have found your niche, you probably have more important things to do than being cooped up in my shoebox of an apartment with me.”

“First of all” Anne said between bites. “I love your apartment, it’s cozy, second, my  _ niche _ ?” Anne had heard Mary use the term before, but never really bothered to ask about it. 

“Yeah. Your niche, ya know? Your nook and cranny, corner of the sky.” Anne still looked puzzled. “I just mean that you’re settling in well here. You’ve got those two friends I met earlier, you have a potential job at the dinner, even that Bash fella called you an absolute delight.”

She ripped off another piece of pretzel and dipped it into beer cheese. “Bash really said that?” she had only talked to him maybe once or twice. And both were very brief chats during errands.

Mary nodded. “I liked seeing you today, having fun, making friends.”

Anne shook her head vigorously. “They’re not my friends. I mean, they’re nice to me, but I wouldn't say we're friends yet. The strawberry blonde, in the purple, that was Josie. Still hates my guts and always will. Her boyfriend has implied that I’m an inbred on multiple occasions.” Mary looked at her appalled. “And the dirty blonde, Ruby? She’s only just forgiven me for the whole Gilbert ordeal. But I have a feeling we're still on this ice.”

“Gilbert ordeal?” 

“Yeah,” Anne gave Mary a detailed explanation of all drama that had happened these past few weeks all thanks to the raven-haired boy. By the end of it, Mary was looking at her with a weird expression that Anne couldn't quite pinpoint. “What?” she asked. 

Mary shrugged and hid her face behind a mozzarella stick, but her shoulders still shook in laughter. Anne repeated her question “What?” Mary laughed. “Mary!” She tried to sound serious, but Mary’s laughter was infectious. 

Finally, Mary pushed back her laughter to explain. “It’s just…. Was Gilbert the boy I met? Bash’s brother?” Anne nodded in confirmation, not sure where this was going. “Then I guess I can understand how they would come to that conclusion.” Her tone was both suggestive and playful. 

Anne whined childishly. “Not you too.” Why was everybody on her case about this? Could this many people collectively be so wrong about this one thing?

Why were so many people on her case about this? Could so many people be so collectively wrong about this one thing? It must be some sort of mass hysteria.

“Relax I’m only joking.” There was a bit of silence as they ate until. “Gilbert is pretty cute though.”

Anne gave Mary her best-pissed off work. Which probably wasn’t that intimidating, because Mary laughed even harder.

Mary thankfully decided not to pursue this topic anymore. Instead, they moved back to discussing school. Anne went on a whole tangent about how much she loved Miss Stacey and her teaching methods. Mary listened intently the entire time. She could tell Anne was fitting in here without Anne even realizing it. 

She just hoped the girl wasn't getting  _ too  _ attached. 

\------

The weeks following the antics of the county fair were business as usual, sort of. 

Josie and Billy were still as rotten as ever, but they were put on the backburner in Anne’s life. Nothing more than passive-aggressive remarks by Josie and barking by Billy. She did her best to ignore them both.

Slowly but surely, very, very, slowly, the other girls began to warm up to her. Tillie was surprisingly very easy to make nice with once they actually Ruby appeared to have forgotten the Gilbert drama altogether, mostly because there was nothing to consider “drama”. Anne never had any desire to talk about Gilbert, not even when Ruby told them her daydreams about him.

Jane and Anne had a history together, so they started to split work on homework assignments, doing them during study all. Turns out, Jane’s school ethics worked well with Anne’s own skills. Jane even went so far as to give her advice about dealing with Billy and Josie. 

“It’s nothing worth losing sleepover, Billy’s like that even to the people he considers ‘ _ friends _ ’ and Don't get me wrong, Josie is my best friend, but she had a huge superiority complex, and it's gotten worse since she started dating Billy.” She said one day during study hall. “Think of it like this. You're two male lions fighting for the top spot in the pack.”

“So you're saying I should maul Josie for dominance?” Replied Anne, to which Jane cackled so loud she got shushed by the librarian.

Moody and Charlie took it upon themselves to induct Anne into their odd little group, considering her cool enough to be “one of the bros”. They were glad to have someone who was willing to put up with their “nerd talk”, something the girls had given up listening to a long time ago. Personally, she found their passion for their interests enthralling and was honored they considered her worthy of it. 

Cole came through with getting her a job at the dinner, so she now spent a lot of afternoons there with him. It was an easy job for a little extra cash. Days at Green Gables were the same as they were before the fair, sometimes she helped Matthew and Jerry in the barn, sometimes she helped Marilla in the kitchen. It seemed with all that had happened at the fair, none of it had reached the attention of the Cuthberts. Although she hasn’t let Shoe get his voice back yet, not until she has more practice with the spellbook. He might be mad about that because he aggressively bleats at her when she’s in the barn.

And seeing Gilbert was now…. Well, still tense, but for an entirely different reason. 

During school, they were at each other's throats. Whether in English or math class, they somehow managed to disagree on everything. It got to the point that she started to believe that when Ms. Stacey creates her lesson plans she deliberately leaves time for the two of them to hash it out. 

She was still forced to stop by the bike shop on errands for the Cuthberts, much to her dismay. Don’t get her wrong, she loved seeing Bash, the man was an absolute delight and told the most fantastical tales, but it meant seeing Gilbert as well. Somehow always knew what to say to drive her up the wall. Either flirty or snide, she could tell he enjoys making her face go red. And that made her even madder.

With everything going on in her life, Anne could hardly spare more than a couple of seconds skimming through the book. Diana had been equally busy, with student council and the band, and her parents whisking her away to either a fancy dinner or a college tour. According to her parents, it’s never too early to start planning her future. A luxury Anne wishes she could have, but she’s barely learning to survive the present. She actually felt jealous of Diana. But they agreed to meet on Friday at Diana’s house to discuss the book and do research.

Until finally, one afternoon she was seated at her bay window with the book on her lap. She opened it to a random page and read.

_ Power is like electricity, raw, powerful, and overwhelming of all the senses. It fluctuates and changes with time and movement, but it can also be dangerous. Out of control electricity is lightning, destructive depending on the time and place.  _

The book itself was strange, inconsistent. Its dialect was old but with modern language. Perhaps it was translated from another book. Given the wear of the book, she would guess it was made anytime in the late 20th century. Maybe thirty years old? Forty?

She looked back to the cover, surprisingly, the author’s name was not written on the cover, or on the first page of the insides. Why would the author not want credit? Or maybe they did have credit, on the cover, and the name just wore off with age? But the page after it was even weirder. Someone had taken a pen and scribbled all over the page. Even though the scribbles, she could make out the words  _ this book _ and  _ property  _ and the letter  _ B _ . When she squinted, she could see the B was written in pen as well.  _ This book is property of B.  _ After the scribbled page, there were bits of frayed paper close to the spine. Whoever B was did not want to be traced back to this book. 

Anne flipped through the book until she found a title that caught her interest and started reading.

_ In the earliest stages of development, magic wielders have little to no control over their magic. If you’re not careful, the result could be catastrophic. Think of your magic as a newborn puppy yipping to be taken for a walk. The more you ignore it, the more likely it is to pee on the carpet, so better to just grab the leash and go.  _

_ Since magic is from the soul, it is, in a way, a reflection of the subconscious thoughts. It can be the parts of you even you aren’t aware of it. When you are shredded, your magic will show. When you are excited, your magic will show. When you are angry, livid, absolutely furious? You best believe your magic will show. Amateurs are not good at keeping their magic under the radar, obviously because they don’t realize it’s happening. Only with the mastering of their powers will tone down these flashes of subconscious power using. While this book has very broad, handy spells, it is possible to make up more specific spells on the fly. With practice and time _

_ So here’s you're first tip: control your emotions, and you can control your powers. _

Well, that explains a lot, Anne thought.

Deciding to leave that part for later, she flipped back to the index and repeated the process of finding titles that interested her and flipping to it. After a bit of haphazardly flipping about, she decided she wanted to put some of that into action. She opened up to a random page and read one of the spells. 

_ Dehydration Spell _

_ Basic outdoor survival spell. Take the water from any plant and make clean drinking water. _

“Useful,” Anne muttered. 

A small mint plant sat on the windowsill diagonal from her. Just a little bundle of leaves that was here when she moved in. She had taken to water it every time she remembered to do so, which unfortunately wasn’t often. 

From her spot at the bay window, she reached her hand toward the plant. Directing all her focus on the plant and saying the words on the page. 

_ “Water is a life necessity _

_ So take the water from this one,  _

_ and make it best for me” _

It was followed by her making a circle with her Instead of releasing the water from its leaves, the plant actually burst into flame. Quite the opposite of what she was going for.

“Shit shit shit shit!” She grabbed a glass of water from her nightstand and dumped it on the plant. That summed to kill most of the flame that she patted out the rest with her notebook. Well, more like beat it out with her notebook.

By the time she was finished, the plant, or what was left of it, was slightly singed and beaten to bits.

Clearly, finding the book was only her first challenge.

\------

On Friday, Marilla dropped Anne off at Diana's house. But if Anne didn’t know any better, she would've thought she was meeting a duchess at their summer home, rather than going to her best friends house in mid-october. Diana lived in a traditional brick colonial that spanned out from both sides. To the left of the front door, the house extended into an L shape with a rounded front with big windows. From there to the other side of the house there was a wrap around stone porch and a large awning that covered it. A large lawn and tall oak trees surrounded it on all sides. Anne couldn't even see any fence that would separate the property from the others. But probably because the Barry's property was so massive that they didn’t need a fence. Mary always joked that you could tell how much money someone had by the size of their lawn, so considering that the Barry’s lawn was large enough for a football field, she had to guess it was  _ a lot. _

She walked up the gravel driveway and rang the doorbell. A young-adult woman who was not Diana’s mother opened the door. “May I help you?”

“I’m…. here for Diana? Uh, Barry?” The woman nodded in understanding but gave her a quick up and down look. Anne felt suddenly apprehensive of her appearance. They weren't planning on doing much, so she just put on jeans and a t-shirt. It seemed fine during the moment, but now she felt underdressed.

“One moment pleased.” The woman said before gently closing the door, leaving Anne there like a sitting duck. She heard the woman talking to someone behind the door. When it opened again, Mrs. Barry was on the other side. 

“Oh, Hello Miss Shirley.”

“Good Afternoon Mrs. Barry.” 

“Afternoon. Please come in.” Mrs. Barry stepped aside to let her in. Anne marveled at the ornate chandelier that hung right above the front door. It dangled in front of a large spiral staircase that Anne only ever saw in movies.

“Your house is lovely.” She breathed out. 

“Why thank you.” Same as the other woman, Mrs. Barry looked her up and down, once again, making her feel self conscious.

Miraculously, Diana appeared at the top of the spiral staircase with Minnie May in tow. The little girl poked her head through the bars of the banister.

“Hi Annie,” Minnie May said.

“Hello, Minnie May. But it’s just Anne.”

“I know,” she said, and Anne could have sworn she saw a smug smile behind the thumb Minnie May had in her mouth.

“Minnie May, get that hand out of your mouth!” Mrs. Barry scolded. “It’s unladylike!” 

Minnie May obeyed the order with a big pout.

Diana looked at Anne and rolled her eyes. “Hey I like your bag!” She said, referring to the worn leather saddlebag on Anne’s hip.

“Thanks, Jerry gave it to me. It was his older brother’s, and he gave it to Jerry, but Jerry didn’t want it and neither did his sisters so he just let me have it.” Anne replied. 

While she talked, she was looking down at the bag in question. When she looked back to Diana the girl was oddly looking wide-eyed at the spot her mother had just abandoned.

They went straight to Diana’s room, although it was more like Diana’s personal apartment. Not only did she have a queen size bed, but a giant tv from right across from it with a couch and chair. Across from that was a full bathroom with a dual shower and bath. It was all decorated with pastel floral prints and fairy lights, some vines hung in the corner of her room and across a bookcase. Her bed had one of those plush upholstered headboards, and the wall behind that was a collage of dreamy looking pictures, and some more fairy lights. It was as if they had entered an angel's room in heaven. She was surprised there wasn’t a large Juliet style balcony.

“Sorry I couldn’t do this last weekend, dad made us go to a business luncheon in Brackley,” said Diana. 

“Oh, it’s fine.”

“It was so boring. I had literally nothing to do but walk around the gardens and hide from my mom. One of dad’s business partners had a son our age and she keeps trying to get me to ask him out. So annoying.” She sighed in frustration. “Anyways, let’s get to work shall we?” Diana sat at her desk and cracked open her laptop. Anne plopped down on her bed and pulled the book out of her bed. 

“I’ve read through some of it already, the book consists of little blurbs and excerpts. Only small tips on how to use my powers. It's mostly the spells and potions we initially saw.”

“What powers?” Minnie May was standing in the doorway, toy in hand. And again, thumb in her mouth. 

Diana sprung up from her desk chair. “Minnie May, get out!”

“I just wanna know what you’re doing?” 

“None of your business!” Diana snapped, shoving her out of the door frame and slamming the door behind her. “Don't worry, she’s got the attention span of a walnut. She’s probably already lost interest. You were saying?”

“There's not a single trace of who the author is, no source material or anything.” She showed Diana the scribbled out page. “The scratch out their names, and there's even a page torn out.”

“Kind of sketchy, but let's start with looking up the book itself,” Diana suggested. 

A quick search of the book's title found nothing. Not on eBay, Amazon, even Barnes, and Noble. They looked on several different book sites to no avail.

After another unsuccessful search, Diana looked at the cover of the book again. “What about this?” She queried pointing to the title. “Clifton?”

“What about it?”

“Clifton, that sounds familiar, but I can't pinpoint where I've heard it before,” She wondered before turning back to her laptop and entering the word in the search engine. But all that came up was a town in New Jersey. 

“Well so much for finding out about the sources,” Anne grumbled. 

“Have you considered that it’s just that old? Perhaps it was written so far back that it doesn’t even have a proper source. None that we can find anyway.” Diana suggests

“I don’t think so, look at the wording,” She opened up the book and passed it to Diana. “It’s very modern. If it was from centuries ago it would be more like old English, and probably refer to god and the devil a lot. I feel like I’m reading a cookbook more than an ancient tomb of secrets.”

As Diana hummed in agreement, Anne flopped down Diana’s bed in defeat. But then her eyes were drawn to a small pile of clutter pushed to the side of the desk. Out of the clump of spare change and store receipts, she recognized a small business card. She went and picked it up from the pile.

**_Eric’s Vintage Books_ **

_ Antiques, collector’s items, and hand-bound leather _

_ journals custom order.  _

[ _ vintagebook@gmail.com _ ](mailto:vintagebook@gmail.com)

_ 203, Blue Nose Drive _

_ Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island _

_ Canada _

“But maybe he knows something….”

Diana peered over Anne’s shoulder to see what she was talking about. “The guy who sold you the book?”

“It’s a bit of a stretch, but who knows, if he’s an avid collector of vintage books then he might tell us where he got this one from.”

The girls opted to just send him an email. They pretended they just wanted to ask about the source of the book he sold to them. Now all they can do is hope it would lead to something. 

\------

A week after that was when Anne finally mustered up enough courage to try another spell from the book. But just her luck that Diana was too busy with student council to come with her for moral support. Looks like she’ll be flying solo on this one. 

She didn’t wanna risk being caught at Green Gables, so she told them that she would be spending the day at the park with Cole. Avonlea was sitting on the tightrope between summer and fall. While the wind gently kissed Anne’s face as she walked, October’s sun-warmed her enough that she didn’t feel the need for a jacket. 

A decision she would come to regret deeply.

Anne walked along the perimeter of the lake, which she had decided to rename The Lake of Shining Waters because it was too beautiful to be called just “the Local Lake, she told Diana. Until she found a small patch of grass and sat down next to an old pine tree and pulled out the spellbook and her notebook. 

Sifting through the book she found lots and lots of enchantments. Love spells, truth spells, levitation spells, fortune telling incantations, telekinesis charms, and so many more. 

Finally, she came upon one that caught her eye. 

_ Shapeshifting Spell  _

_ Ment for minor animal transfigurations  _ **_only,_ ** _ see page 371 for human morphings. _

This is it. This is the one she wants to try. Sure, there are probably simpler small scale spells she could have tested out, one’s that wouldn’t require her body to be the guinea pig, but when was the one to do the bare minimum? 

She read the rest of the page. According to the book, this spell was simply for small animals transfigurations, and could only last a couple of hours at best. Any animal bigger than a basketball would require an extensive potion regiment. __

She traced her finger down the page at the options she had. Bird? Nah, not ready for heights. Fish? Nope, she didn’t know how to swim either. Racoon? Huh, interesting, but probably not the time or place for that one. Until- 

Bingo. 

That’s it. That’s the one she wanted to try first.

“Alright. Shot in the dark, let’s do this.” Anne stuffed all of her things behind a tree in case something went wrong and set the book out in front of her and spoke the incantation.

_ Animals come in all shapes and sizes _

_ But there is one form that will avail _

_ Please give me the feline form _

_ Give me the one with claws and a tail _

It was followed by the same figure-eight motion she had done at the fair, this time above the crown of her head. From the tip of her fingers came a sprinkle of black dust. 

Suddenly, she felt a tingling sensation throughout her bones. Particularly her arms. As if a bunch of pop rocks were going off inside her body. She looked to her hands and was horrified. Bits of fur was growing out of her skin. Then she looked down to her feet and saw them shrinking down to the size of her thumbs. It was all too much, her senses were in overdrive. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that if she clenched her muscles hard enough the feeling would go away. For a moment that seemed to work because the tingling stopped.

When she finally opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that the book was suddenly a lot closer to her face than before. Or, was her face closer to the book? Wait, was she even holding the book anymore?

She looked down at her hands and gasped.

In the place where her hands were meant to be were two black furry paws. 

Holy crap. 

It worked.

She walked over to the edge of the water and peered over the edge. Instead of her freckled face and red hair, staring back at her was a black cat. The only thing that resembled her human form was her hazy grey eyes.

Okay, the spell worked. She was a cat. So now what? Anne had been so focused on the spell she hadn’t thought of what to do next. The book said she had a limited amount of time, but didn’t specify the exact amount. And she was dying to do something in this feline form that she couldn’t do in her regular body.

What’s something only a cat can do that a human can’t?

There was a tree to her right, tall and wide, with lots of branches spanning out from its trunks. Before her brain even processed the action, she was running straight towards it. Wow, cat agility was surprisingly fast. 

When she was a foot away from the trunk, she took a leap off her hind legs. And then slammed straight into the trunk and fell straight to the ground. 

Damn, so much for beginner’s luck. But luckily for her cats really do manage to always land on their feet. Perhaps it was the claws, she needed to manually retract her claws. 

She took another running start with this in mind. The moment she made contact with the trunk, her claws came out and dug into the tree bark. Using the strength of her hind legs, she forced herself upward. Letting her claws loose contact with the tree for only a moment before digging back into it a couple of inches higher. She repeated the process again and again until she was close enough to reach the lowest branch protruding from the base of the tree.

Once she was steady on the lowest branch, Anne allowed herself to catch her breath. It seems her physical agility, or lack thereof, came with her into this body. 

But once her breathing evened out, Anne was able to marvel at the scene before her. From the branch of this tree, she felt as though she was on top of the world. It gave her a perfect view of almost the whole lake, in the distance, she could make out the little dots that were the top of people's heads walking by. It was remarkable.

After a while, she heard of the rustling of leaves from below.

“Hush Billy! Someone might hear us!” A female voice giggled. 

“Chill babe, we’ve been around the whole place, nobody’s here but us.” A male voice replied. 

Anne looked down from her perch to see Billy and Josie pass by her tree. They were holding hands and their wardrobe choices glaringly contradicted each other. Josie had on a burgundy corduroy dress with a white turtleneck and boots, Billy wore jeans and a hockey shirt. They clearly didn’t discuss the dress code for this date. 

She got an idea, a stupid one, but an idea. But there literally is no reason why Anne should take interest in their conversation, it could only lead to hearing things that would hurt her feelings. After all, curiosity killed the cat.

But then again, satisfaction brought her back.

She trailed them from the trees, jumping from branch to branch as they walked along the water. After a couple of minutes, they reached a thin wooden bridge that connected the two closest sides of the lake. When they reached the middle of the bridge Josie let go of Billy’s hand to admire the view of the water, giving Billy an opportunity to wrap his arms around her from behind and suck on her neck. 

Blegh. If Anne was a real cat, she would've coughed up a hairball by now.  _ How did they manage to take such a sweet gesture and make it so revolting? _

“So babe,” Billy mumbled into Josie's neck.  _ Gross. “ _ Your birthdays coming up, what should we do?”

“Well,” Josie ventured. “My parents are letting me take anyone I want to that fancy dinner.”

“Not exactly the plans I was talking about.” Billy implied with the satisfied grin of a Cheshire cat, which Josie mirrored. Good god, why the hell was Anne putting herself through this? She would rather watch Burger King make its goose meat.

“I wish, but I still wanna hang out with the girls. So anyway I was thinking we could go to this Japanese place in Charlottetown. They cook everything right in front of you and the food is-”

“Raw fish.” Billy groaned. “Babe, you know I can't eat raw fish.”

“Well, they don’t just serve fish, they’ve got rice and vegetables, and I think there are some meals served with chicken.” She turned her body fully to him. “Please, Billy? For my birthday? I really want to go there.”

Was she actually begging him for permission? For her own birthday party?

Billy sighed dramatically. “Ugh, fine. As long as I don't have to eat shrimp.”

“You won’t-”

“Because you know how I feel about shrimp.”

“I do-”

“Can’t eat it, if I do, I’ll throw up. Projectile. It’s bad.”

“Billy! I get it, no shrimp.” She took a breath to regain her calm composure. “But while we’re talking about my birthday, your sister keeps suggesting to me that you invite the orphan trash,” Josie said with much disgusts. 

Anne perked up at the sound of her nickname. This wasn't the first time Josie had referred to her with that name, she went out of her way to call her that since the party at the Andrew's house.

Billy rolled his eyes. “Fuck her, what does she know?”

“I know right! It’s my birthday, why would I want to invite the dead weight.” Josie groaned. “She keeps trying to convince me to make nice with her.” She raised her voice to mimic Jane.  _ “just give her a chance, you’d actually really like her, you guys have a lot in common, everyone likes her but you”  _ I mean seriously? Why would I have anything in common with that thing.” 

Jane defended her to Josie? Anne didn’t know what to make of that.

“Of course she did.” Billy picked up a chunk of wood and chuck it into the water. It hit a duck that let out an alarming  _ quack!  _ “She’s also insisting on having her at the Halloween party. And her freaky art friend too. She keeps saying  _ you’re inviting all of your friends so why can’t I invite mine! _ I bet you she’s just doing it to piss me off.”

Halloween party? Jane hadn’t mentioned a Halloween party? And Halloween was just a few weeks away. And why would she invite Cole, someone she barely talked to? Perhaps Billy was right, Jane was probably just saying it to piss him off. She wasn't actually thinking about doing it.

Below the tree, Billy continued his moaning. “What do they even see in her anyway? She’s so pale. Maybe she’s not even alive, perhaps she’s a ghost orphan from the eighteen hundreds.” 

Feline Anne stuck her claws into the bark, as it was the only thing keeping her from jumping off the branch and clawing Billy’s eyes out. 

Josie chuckled. “That would explain why she’s constantly around,  _ haunting _ our daily lives. Maybe even a demon trying to curse us. Raggedy Anne, that would explain the red hair.”

Here’s the thing, Anne didn’t like using strong language on other people. It was too aggressive, too mean, and she’d been on the receiving end of those insults a lot when she was little, so she didn’t take them lightly.

But Josie was really being a bitch right now.

“I wish they could see what I see. “ Josie said. “I wish I could show them, somehow, someway, that she’s not worthy of their time. They just can’t see through her like I do.”

She should leave. This was a bad idea. How could it not? What good did she think it would do to spy on the two people in Avonlea who most hated her guts? 

She should turn around, figure how to shift back into her human body, and go back to Green Gables, if she left now, maybe she could get home before she got overwhelmed and started to cry-

“I think I might know-how,” said Billy, smiling mischievously.

What?

“What?” asked Josie.

“Here,” Billy pulled out his phone from his back pocket. “I’ve been walking by the bike shop a lot lately, in hopes of getting some more incriminating pictures of her and Gilbert.”

One work caught her interest more than the others.  _ More, _

Oh god, Gilbert was right, it  _ was  _ Billy who took the photos of them at the shop. What an absolute prick!

“Oh, that’s perfect! Get anything good?” Josie asked and looked excitedly over Billy’s shoulder at his phone

“Eh, not really,” Billy shrugged, although he didn’t sound too discouraged. “But that's what photoshop is for. My pal Nick is good with computers, he can make it look convincing.”

Oh, that blasted boy! Willing to tamper with photos and forge evidence in order to ruin her reputation in Avonlea. And  _ only  _ hers, no doubt nobody would shun Gilbert for this. 

That thought alone made Anne’s blood boil. She was so riled up with anger, that she leaped from the tree before she could think about her actions. Landing straight on Billy’s arm that held his phone. Her claws immediately dug into his arm.

Josie squealed. With the full force of her cat's body, she reached out a paw and knocked the phone out of his hand. It made a little  _ plop  _ as it sunk to the bottom of the lake. 

“What the fuck!” Exclaimed Billy, 

He reached out to the arm that Anne hadn’t sunk her claws into and grabbed her by the neck. Anne was too stunned by her own actions to see his hand wrap around her neck. She let out a hiss as she squirmed in his grasp.

Billy tightened his grip on her neck. “Damn cat!”

“Do you have your photos backed up?” Josie asked. 

“No! That one was the latest upgrade!” He tightened his grip on the cat’s neck, causing Anne to let out some disgruntled meows and thrash around more. 

“What are you doing, let go of the cat Billy!” Josie cried. Even she drew a line at animal cruelty. You know, like any sane human being.

But Billy ignored her as he muttered “Stupid rat, my dad’s gonna kill me because of your shit.” He held her over the railing. “Why don't you go get my phone for me huh?” 

And with that threat, he dropped the cat into the water. Anne let out a disgruntled screeching meow while she went down. Because in that split second she remembered that she couldn’t swim. Human or cat.

In the water, the moment Anne’s feline body hit the water she felt an awful tearing at everything in her. Was this why cats hate water so much? Is this how they felt?

It took a second to notice that she no longer felt her furry paws. What she was feeling was the terrible sensation of cold water hitting her skin. 

Everything above her was muffled by the water. She could faintly hear Josie yelling at Billy, and Billy yelling something back. There were footsteps on wood, then there was silence.

Still underwater, she flailed and her legs. Finally, she felt her arm hit something that felt like wet and hard. The pole that held up the bridge, with a bit of moss on it. Blindly, she grasped it with both hands and pulled herself upward. The moment her head reached the air she gasped for breath. 

She clutched the pole for dear life, squeezing her thighs around it underwater. By her estimates, she was about ten feet from the shore, but there was a bridge post a few feet away from her with a bit of a rock ledge protruding from it. If she could make it to that, she could make it to the shore. All she needed to do was swim a couple of feet, how hard can swimming be? 

But the moment she let go of the support beam, she went back underwater and had to claw her way back to where she was. 

Very hard, apparently.

She didn’t know how long she sat there clinging to the bridge pole. It could’ve been minutes or hours, but it was long enough that she was shivering from the water. Moments later she couldn’t tell, she heard a soft thumping sound above her head. Someone was approaching.

_ Please don’t let it be Josie and Billy please don’t let it be Josie and Billy please don't let it be Josie and- _

“Anne?” A voice called from straight above her. 

Good News: It wasn’t Josie and Billy. 

Bad News: It was Gilbert Blythe.

The universe must really have it out for her, doesn’t it?

“What on earth are you doing?” He asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

She refused to meet his gaze. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Yes.”

“You’re just dangling from the bridge for recreational purposes?”

Geez, he really wanted to make this difficult, didn’t he? “I’m not dangling from the bridge.”

Gilbert crossed over to the side Anne was trying to swim to. He had his hand tucked into an oversized jean jacket with a hoodie attached. “Really? Because I can see from here how hard you’re white-knuckling that post. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re stuck and you need help.”

“I am not stuck!” She was, but she didn’t need him to know that. Especially considering how smug he was looking at the moment. “And I do  _ not _ need your help!”

“Oh yeah,” Gilbert challenged. “Then get yourself out of the water.”

Refusing to admit defeat to her rival, she tried to reach for the next support beam from where she was wrapped around the middle one. But she leaned too far and slipped down the pole she was attached to. Gilbert flinched and reached forward, as if ready to reach out and grab her if she went under. Then she tried to reach for the bridge above her, but it was too far out of reach, and she had no upper body strength. Another failed attempt.

Gilbert stood staring at her with his arms crossed. She probably looked like such a fool. “Still don’t need my help?” He asked.

She relented with a frustrated sigh. “Fine.”

Probably knowing that was probably all he was gonna get out of her, he jumped into action. He took off his jean jacket and hoodie revealing the navy blue t-shirt he wore underneath. He gently hopped across a couple of rocks that made for good stepping stones, leaning his arm on the wooden bridge for support. When he reached the pole next to her, he wedged one foot into a grove on the support beam, leaving room for her. Then he crouched down and reached the hand that wasn't gripping the side of the bridge out to her. 

Despite the sticky situation, Anne was still reluctant to accept. 

“Jesus Christ Anne! While the sun is still out.” He said impatiently.

Anne glared at him but had no choice but to grab his forearm. Gilbert was surprisingly strong and pulled her from her pole to the one he was standing on. Probably because he works at the bike shop so much….   


Woah, _do not_ finish that train of thought.

With a bit of struggle, he scooted his foot over to make room for Anne’s. “Okay, almost there, Now put another foot here.” He tapped his foot that was still on the rock. “Ready? One, two three.” 

He pulled and up out of the water with such force it was startling. But the rock wasn’t just small, it was also slippery as well, and she would’ve fallen back into the water, had GIlbert not grabbed her waist to hold her up. Anne’s body pressed against Gilbert’s, and she had no choice but to hold onto his shoulders for support. She was still dripping wet, and Gilbert’s body felt warm and dry and….  _ Nope. do not finish that one either.  _ It certainly didn’t help that their faces were a mere inches apart due to the lack of space for them on the ledge. They locked eyes for a brief second, a second too long for Anne’s liking. Now she couldn't tell if she was shivering from the cold anymore.

Gilbert was the first to snap out of it. He did his best to scoot to the side. “Okay, from here you should be able to hop to land.” 

After a bit of fidgeting, Anne was able to hop from rock to rock the same way Gilbert had. Once they were both back on land, Anne turned to face Gilbert, but the boy took one look at her and immediately turned away, silently cursing.

Anne was confused. “What’s wrong?”

Gilbert scratched the back of his neck. Was he uncomfortable? It was quite a change from the arrogant jackass that gets under her skin in class.

“Umm… Anne, you may want to-uh…. Look down.”

When she did, she was horrified to see that the white flowy blouse she was wearing had become see-through, and her red bra was now in full display. It also clung to her body, outlining her figure. She muttered a couple of curse words herself and crossed her arms across her chest. How was hse gonna walk home like this! 

With his back still turned, Gilbert picked up his jacket from the ground and extended it behind him. Part of her wanted to blush at the implications, another part of her wanted to swat his arm away. But what other choices did she have? None. So with great reluctance, she accepted it.

The jacket swallowed her up, she was pretty sure she could fit another person in there.

“Thanks.” She mumbled. 

Gilbert turned around and smiled faintly at the sight in front of him. He was probably liking that he could rub it in her face that she needed his help.

She walked towards where she had left her stuff before all of this had happened. When she looked back, Gilbert was still standing behind her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Uncomfortable under his gaze, she looked away. “Um, I should probably head back to Green Gables. I’ll drop this by the shop next time Marilla sends me over.” She turned to start walking away, but Gilbert’s voice stopped her. 

“You’re gonna walk all the way home like that?” he asked, referring to her wet clothes. Anne shrugged, because what other choice did she have? But the boy shook his head like that wasn’t an acceptable answer. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of car keys “I’ll drop you off, it’ll be easier.”

“I can walk just fine.”

He started back across the bridge. “It’s at least a thirty-minute walk, you wanna walk all that way in wet jeans? And it’s almost sunset, you’ll be freezing your ass off by the time you make it there.”

She said nothing, mostly because Gilbert was right. She was really starting to hate it when he was right.

They walked back to his car, the only sound from either of them was Anne’s waterlogged shoes going  _ squish, squish, squish,  _ with each step. 

While they walked back to his car, Anne checked her phone. There was one text message and it was from Jane Andrews

**_Hey Anne! Idk if I have any plans, but I’m having a Halloween party at my house and was wondering if you wanted to come? Most of our friend group is coming. Lmk!_ **

Okay, so maybe Jane wasn’t just bluffing to annoy her brother. She’d still have to ask Marilla if she could go through.

Soon enough they reached the parking lot where Gilbert had parked. He got in the driver's seat and unlocked the passenger’s door manually, but Anne still hesitated when she saw that his seats were fabric.

“I don’t wanna get your seat wet.” She reasoned.

“It’ll dry.”  _ And leave a ring I’ll have to scrub out _ , but that was an issue for later. But it seemed to be enough for Anne to get in and close the door behind them. Gilbert pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

“So, what’d you do this time?” Gilbert asked.

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me, what type of trouble did you get yourself into this time?” Gilbert stated a little too matter of factly. 

“What do you mean “this time”?” She asked, but he shot her a look that said  _ you already know the answer to that one _ . Racking her brain for a reasonable excuse, she said the first thing that came to mind “I….fell” 

Jesus Anne since when are you this stupid?

“You fell?” Gilbert echoed.

“Yes,”

“Off the bridge?”

“Yes.”

“Over the railing that probably reaches up to your waist?”

“Yes, over the railing that reaches up to my- I fell okay!” Gilbert chuckled lightly. But thankfully let the subject drop

They sat in silence for a while, neither of them knowing what to say. She fiddled with her hands, keeping her eyes downward as she tried to find her words. This is the first time they’ve been alone together since the fair. Anne knew what she had to do but didn’t know if she had the strength to do it. “So….the fair, huh?”

“It was fun,” Gilbert replied, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Yeah….”

More silence. 

“Actually I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.” Gilbert finally looked at her. She cleared her throat. “I wanted to say that- um- well I wanted to tell you. I- Thank you….” It came out so forced like someone was holding a gun to her head. “With the goat thing I mean. Thanks for your help.

Gilbert raised his brow but quickly moved his eyes back to the road. “Well, it’s the Cutbert’s. They are like family to me and Bash.”

“Right.” Anne looked away as they lapsed into silence yet again. Until both couldn’t bear the quiet and both spoke at once.

“I need to-”

“I wanted to-”

“What?”

“Huh?”

They laughed at their simultaneous burst, it seemed to erase the tension a bit. Gilbert continued. “I guess I should say-”

Anne interrupted right away. “You don’t need to say anything.”

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you don't.” She said very sternly, letting out a frustrated huff, turning her body fully to face him. “I’m going to talk and you need to listen.” She ordered. 

He gave her another odd look, smirked, and gestured for her to continue. 

Anne took a deep breath before starting her speech. “I am...impulsive. I’m terrible at thinking things through. So sometimes I don’t think before I speak. Let my pride cloud my judgment and all that.” She found it hard to meet his eyes again, so she kept hers focused on the road, it made this much easier. “What I’m trying to say is…..I. Am.” She cleared her throat. “Sorry. I am. Sorry."

She finally mustered up the courage to take a look back at Gilbert, who’s expression was unreadable. She took it as a sign to continue. “I shouldn’t have compared you to Billy, that was low. Especially because you clearly aren’t like that at all.” Gilbert opened his mouth to say something, but Anne spoke over him. You didn't need to help me at the fair, the fact you had every reason not to, but you did. And just now, you could've just helped me out of the water and let me walk home, but you didn’t. I hate to admit it but I probably would've been too proud to do the same thing, I have a tendency to hold grudges. I clearly misjudged your character, and for that I’m sorry.”

Gilbert had watched her intently through the whole speech, eyes flickering between her and the road, but it was clear his attention was on her. Perhaps he was trying to figure out if Anne was being sincere or Marilla put her up to this.

After a moment, he sighed. “You weren’t entirely in the wrong. I was probably pushing it as well.”   


“That still doesn’t excuse my words. It was too much and too far.” Even when she was apologizing she still felt the need to argue with him.

“Well then, I accept your apology.” 

Anne was surprised. For a second she thought he was going to continue to refuse her apologies. She wasn’t lying when she was saying her pride sometimes clouded her judgment. If there was one place they were different, Anne guessed it was that. 

At a stoplight, Gilbert extended one hand to her. “Truce?” 

She surveyed his hand for a moment before accepting. “Truce.” 

Since they were so close to Green Gables now, she assumed that meant they wouldn’t speak for the rest of the ride, but apparently, Gilbert wasn’t content to sit in silence again. “So, you gonna tell me how the goat got out?” 

Anne sighed and threw her hands up in exasperation. “Hell if I know! Shoe is a surprisingly smart goat.” 

“The goat's name is Shoe?” Gilbert asked. “Jerry named it.”

“Ah. Well, that must’ve been one smart goat.” She let out a snort. “So, if that goat’s name is Shoe, what's the other one's name?”

“Boot.”

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Shoe and Boot?”

“Boot and Shoe, Boot is the mom, Boot is the baby. Hey! Don’t look at me! They were named that when I got here. If it were up to me their names would be much more grand.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that.” He replied and was met with a swat on the arm, which made Gilbert laugh, it was lighter, much different from the annoying school Gilbert she was used to hearing. 

“So, does this mean we can be friends now? Besties even?”

Nevermind, spoke too soon. “Don’t push it.” 

“Come on! I saved your head, you know what Marilla would've done if you lost her prize goat?”

Anne scoffed. “I would've gotten the goat somehow!”

“Yeah, how?”

She took a minute to think. “I would have come up with something!” 

“Sureeeee'' He made one sharp turn, and they pulled into the driveway of Green Gables. They were here already?

“Thank you again for the ride. Here.” She started to take off his jacket, but he stopped her. 

“Keep it. If you rush by the kitchen really fast you might be able to make it upstairs without Marila knowing.” 

“You know what? I just might do that. Lord knows she’ll kill me for ‘making a mess of her kitchen’!” She said in her best Marilla impression. It made Gilbert chuckle again. 

“You know, her sternness is just how she shows affection.”

“Yeah, I’ll believe it when I see it. Anyway, thanks for the ride.” 

“No problem.” With that, she got out of the car and started to walk away. But he remembered something and rolled down the window. “Hey, Anne!”  Her still-wet hair whipped her in the face as she turned around. 

“Does this mean you’ll let me drive you to school now?”

She rolled her eyes. “Only when I’m desperate, and you're still dropping me off a block away when you do.”

“Eh, I can live with that.”  Anne watched him pull out of the driveway and turned back to the house. She couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself for today. Not only did she make 

As she walked back up to the house, tiny little daffodil buds sprouted in her fleeting footsteps.

\------

Anne told Diana everything the next time she saw her. Leaving out the parts including Gilbert of course. If Diana heard she accepted a ride  _ and  _ a jacket from Gilbert Blythe, she would never hear the end of it. His jacket was still in her room, as she had yet to find a good time to give it back to him. But Diana was in tears at the idea of Billy Andrews being outsmarted by a cat.

“Is it really outsmarting if I’m the one who ended up in the lake?” 

“Touche I guess, you can never really win with nutjobs.” Diana countered.

She was back at the dinner with Cole today. It was a slow workday, so they set up their school books in an empty booth, taking turns serving people when they came in. Outside, the rain beat down heavily on the windows.

In the middle of reading  _ Macbeth  _ for English. Until he set it down in frustration and leaned his head on the table. “I’m so freaking over this book! How the hell do you find this stuff so interesting, I spend half of the class trying to figure out what they’re saying?”

“Classics are a required taste. And personally, I’m more of a Midsummer Night’s Dream, kind of girl. But don't you find it interesting to watch him slowly slip into insanity?”

“You’re telling me he wasn't already?”

“Touche.” She said. “By the way, can I ask you a question?”

“As long as it’s not about Macbeth,” Cole replied.

She absent medley scribbled on her calc homework. “So, Halloween is coming up.”

“Really? I just thought people really liked pumpkins.” He said sarcastically.

Anne chuckled. “While I was wondering if you had any plans?”

Cole shrugged, “Eh, nothing spectacular, probably just a movie marathon with my sister or something.”

“Well, Jane invited me to her house for a Halloween party-”

“Oh, you got invited to that too?”

“-and I was wondering if you were up to it- Wait, too? She invited you as well?”

“Yeah she asked me during math, from the sounds of it there’s a lot of people going. Are you gonna go?”   


“Well, actually I was gonna ask if you wanted to go with me.” She moved on from doodling scribbles to doodling stars.

Cole thought for a second. “I don’t know, on one hand, Billy and Jane might be there, and I  _ really  _ don’t wanna deal with them.”

“But?” Anne encouraged me.

“But” Cole continued. “It’s been a while since I got drunk, and lord knows I need it. I’m in.”

“Okay, but I cannot get blackout drunk on me.” Anne insisted jokingly. 

Cole agreed. Then the door rang, meaning customers were coming in, and Cole smile died instantly. “Speak of the devil.”

She turned to where he was looking to see Josie and Billy had entered the diner, hand in hand, much like the day at the park. Jane came in behind them, looking like she would be anywhere than where she currently was.

Turning back to Cole, she could tell they were thinking the same thing. Simultaneously, they banged their hands against their fists. “Rock paper scissors shoot!” Anne had rock, but Cole had paper.

“Why do you hate me?” She whined.

“I don’t, I love you, but not that much.” he smiled. She rolled her eyes, took a water pitcher, and walked towards them.

As she walked towards them, she saw Billy say something to Josie that she couldn't hear and Josie give him a look that says  _ are you dumb?  _ Which he was. Jane started to say something but Billy snapped at her and she shut up and crossed her arms. She was the first to notice Anne and seemed a little relieved too.

“Welcome to Patty’s place!” Anne said with forced cheer. “I’ll be your waitress. Would you like me to fill your glasses while you scan the menu?”

Josie just snapped and pointed to their glasses. Wow, not even two seconds in, and Anne was tempted to dump her pitcher onto Josie’s head. While she poured, Josie and Billy shared some glances. A silent conversation perhaps, in which Billy made weird faces. They were clearly trying to mock her. Way to be discreet guys. 

Once she filled their drinks, they had decided they were all ready to order. After some minor bickering between Josie and Billy over the onion rings, Jane and Billy decided on burgers while Josie opted for a chicken salad.

“You won’t be the one making my food right?” Josie asked in her typical Josie way. Jane seemed to be aware of where this was going and gave Anne an exasperated look that said she was all too familiar with this.

“No, we have a cook who does that.” She answered.

Josie gave an overdramatic sigh of relief. “Oh good, I just wanna make sure the person making my food is, ya know, clean?” Billy snickered, Jane looked apologetic. But Anne was in no mood to take no shit. Especially after the lake incident

“I lived in an orphanage Josie, not a cave. Surprise surprise! Orphan brat knows how plumbing works!” She spoke with a sense of exasperated sarcasm. 

“Watch your mouth Fido! Or else this will come out of your tip!” Billy threatened.

“Billy,” Jane warned.

“I’m the one paying, remember?” He spat back to his sister, his voice slightly raised. It caught the attention of Paula at the register, who gave Anne a warning look. Don’t cause trouble or it’ll come out of your paycheck.

Anne forced a grin on her face. “My apologies, your food will be out momentarily.” And walked back to the kitchen window.

Once the cook got the order, she sat back in her booth with Cole. Sensing the rising anger inside her, he held a fork prong up and imitated shoving it in his eye.

“I can't even deal with them for three minutes, how have you dealt with them for three years?”

“Why do you think I was hiding in an empty hallway when we met?”

“Fair point.” 

They moved on to discussing costumes ideas. Eventually, the cook rang the bell from his grill stations and Anne brought them their food. Not even five minutes later Billy hollered across the diner for their waitress. Begrudgingly, Anne got up, forcing another fake smile across her face.

“My burger is cold,” said Billy the moment she walked up to the table. 

“Really? Mine is just fine” Jane pondered aloud. 

Billy just shot her a look that shut her up. “Well, my milkshake is warm.”

“Warm?” Anne repeated. 

“Yeah, as in not cold? Like it should be?” Josie silently nodded in agreement with him.

Anne had seen Phil the cook scoop the ice cream out of the freezer herself. Now it sat there, halfway drank with lines of it dripping down the side. “Are you sure it just… warmed up because you’re drinking it? Or maybe because half of it is dripping all over the table. ”

Billy and Josie scoffed at her like she was the stupid one, a fact which was highly debatable. Josie squished her nose in a sneer. “What happened to the customer is always right?” She turned to Billy, “I told you we should've gone to Applebee’s, the staff here never had manners.”

Billy raised his hands to hush her, a move which definitely peeved her, before taking both of their shakes and handing them her. “Just get us cold ones, and I better not be charged for this.”

“It’s dad’s credit card!”

“Shut up Jane! Waitress, just get us cold shakes.”

Anne did her best to reign in her temper, her patience was quickly wearing thin. “I’ll see what I can do.” She turned back toward the kitchen, but something hooked around her ankle and sent her lunging forward. 

The sound of a  _ clang _ and a  _ thud _ and a  _ crack _ echoed throughout the diner as she landed on her stomach, on the milkshakes, and on the plastic cups that broke underneath her weight. She felt a sharp pain from the broken cups digging into her stomach, along with the pain of her body and head slamming on the ground. All across the diner, people snapped their heads to see her sprawled on the ground.

Her head felt fuzzy, and for a brief moment, she wasn’t aware of anything. Cole was at her side in an instant helping her up and asking if she was okay.

As she stood up, she patted herself to feel the ice cream dripping down her uniform, then she looked back at the culprits. Billy had tripped her. She didn’t need to see it to know what happened. He was grinning at her like he had won the lottery. 

“Well, looks like now you  _ have _ to get us new shakes.” He chuckled. 

“You little-” 

Cole gripped her arm tighter. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.” He had to quite literally drag her to the bathroom.

As they marched to the ladies' room, Cole told Phill to get two more shakes ready before turning to Anne. “Had to get you outta there before you caused a scene.” He reasoned as he grabbed some paper towels.

Anne went bug-eyed. “Cause a scene! I’m not crazy, he clearly tripped me!” 

“I know, I know.” He handed her the paper towel and she began to furiously wipe away the ice cream. “But there’s no use in trying to fight with them here, you’ll just get yourself fired.”

Anne muttered curses, both at the situation and at the stains that wouldn't come out no matter how furiously she rubbed. This whole thing sucked. Josie sucked, Billy sucked. One day she was humiliating him in front of the whole fair, another day he was chucking her into a pond, and then another he was making her miserable for shits and giggles. 

She said as much to Cole, and his only response was “Wait, how did you humiliate Billy at the fair?”

_ Shit.  _ “Not important. Ugh! Why won’t this stupid stain come out!?” She chucked the paper towel in the trash and grabbed another one to continue rubbing. “Why, why, why? Why can he do all this mean shit and get away with it!? More importantly, why do people let him!” 

Cole nodded in agreement. “Trust me I know Anne. But just because he gets away with his shit doesn’t mean you will. You fight back, everyone will judge you more than him. They’ll just think you’re a freak who’s imagining things.”

“But I’m not!”

“But that’s how they’ll see you! They’ve already made up their mind on Billy, but everyone’s just waiting for you to fuck up bad enough that they can cast you out.”

From the strain in his voice, it sounded like he was talking from experience. How badly had Cole had it before she came to town?

When she said nothing, Cole took it as a cue to continue. “It sucks but hey, we’re juniors, in a year and a half we’ll probably be off to college well enough away from this place.” It was a limp attempt to make her feel better, which really did the opposite for her. Thinking about college and all that.

Outside the bathroom, Phill dinged the bell to signify that the shakes were ready. “I’ll go serve them, you get cleaned up. Take all the time you need okay?” And with that, he was gone.

Her uniform was already a lost cause, she’d just have to throw it in the wash and hope for the best. Throwing the paper towel in the trash beside her, she leaned her palms on each side of the sink and finally took in the disarray of her appearance. During all the commotion, a huge chunk of her hair had tried to escape her single french braid, so she took it out and tried to redo it. But she was too angry and it kept going lopsided.

She left the bathroom and peeked around the corner at the booth. Cole had just placed down the new shakes in front of them. Anne couldn't hear what they were saying, but given Billy’s arrogant smirk and Cole tightening his jaw before walking away to go get the mop.

Just then a thought occurred, maybe she can’t scream and shout and make a scene as regular Anne would, but perhaps magic-wielding Anne…. 

_ So here’s you're first tip: control your emotions, and you can control your powers. _

So she felt, she dug deep into all the anger she was feeling right now and let them bubble to the surface. She thought about how Billy lived to make her miserable. Even when he didn't realize she was there. Like during the park-

Wait-

The park.

When they had no clue she was listening.

And he said that-

She made a figure eight with her finger and spoke very softly.

_ “Billy Andrews is a cold-hearted wimp, _

_ Take his chocolate shake and make it taste like shrimp.” _

This time, the dust from her finger was red and sparkling. She sent it towards him with a flick of her wrist. 

As she left her hiding spot, Billy spotted her almost immediately. With one arm behind Josie, he picked up his shake in the other hand and held it out to her in a mocking cheer gesture like he was Leonardo Decaprio in  _ The Great Gatsby _ . Then he put the shake to his lips and took a huge gulp. 

The change was almost immediate. Once the taste hit the back of Billy’s throat, his eyes went wide and he started to retch. Jane and Josie were immediately alarmed, but Josie wasn’t quick enough as Billy coughed into his hand, some of it spraying all over Josie’s face.

“Billy!” Josie shrieked as Jane cackled. He shoved Josie out of the booth so he could get to the bathroom. Rushing past a very confused Cole on the way, who had repeated form the storage closet with a mop and bucket.

Now the whole place was now in chaos. Customers were craning their necks to see what had happened, Jane was laughing herself to tears, and Josie was screaming at the cook demanding to know what he put in their shakes. He assured them that they were made the same way the other shakes were. Josie huffed in frustration and stormed off in the direction of the bathrooms.

She passed Anne on her way there, who was smiling ear to ear with satisfaction and began to stutter angrily. “You. You-”

“You got a little something” Anne gestured to a spot on Josie’s face. But all Josie could do was grunt and storm out. 

Cole stood beside her. “Well, suddenly, I feel more confident about going to their party now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE BACK!
> 
> Hahaha yeah, it's been awhile, sorry about that. There's actually a lot of factors that cause this to be so late so let me list them
> 
> 1) My summer job, I worked as a cabana girl over the summer and it took up a lot more time than I was expecting, and when I got home I'd be dead tired. But I made some good cash.
> 
> 2) I've been reading. Like A LOT. I read about 15 books this summer. Started/finished a bunch of series like Throne of Glass, Chaos Walking, Percy Jackson, A Court of Thrones and Roses, The Cruel Prince, The Red Queen, and Heros of Olympus. I'll link my good reads on the next update if you want to follow me there.
> 
> 3) My computer sucks. For some reason, it's been so slow and laggy and I couldn't stand it. I actually edited this chapter TWICE, but my computer crashed midway through and I had to start over. 
> 
> But yeah I'm back now! Don't worry, I am determined to finish this no matter what, I hate when I get invested in fanfics that then just discounted. So I solemnly swear I will not do that to you guys. Also, another reason this chapter took a long time was because I have this policy that I cannot publish the next chapter until I have written a rough draft of the one after it. So the next chapter and half of the one after that is written, it just needs a lot of fine editing. I hope to have that out quicker than the last update. So good to be back!
> 
> Also shoutout to @sapphicsantina on Twitter for her amazing message to me about this story! I was in a bit of a slum when I got it, but it really kicked my ass back into writing. Hope you enjoy Eleanor!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments, and thank you so much for your patience!


	14. Monster Mash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne does the one thing high school me never could - get invited to a party.
> 
> Chapter Song: Monster Mash by Bobby "Boris" Pickett & The Crypt-Kickers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN...... in February. Also warning of underage drinking but not excessively. Drink responsibly kids.

In no time at all, late autumn swooped into Avonlea. That same breeze tugged to multicolored leaves off the trees. It had gotten cold enough that Anne and Cole no longer sat outside on the bleachers for lunch, now they joined Ruby and Diana in the cafeteria again. 

“Hey what are you guys wearing to Jane’s party?” Rudy asked. “I’m going as Cher from Clueless.”

“That’s cute, I’m going as Dorothy, it’s the only thing my mom will let me go out in,” said Diana, rolling her eyes. She turned to Cole. “What about you?”

Cole shrugged. “I have some ideas but I'm not sure yet.” 

They all turned to Anne, who had her head buried in her makeshift marble spellbook. Diana wondered if anyone but her had ever peaked inside and what those odd scribbles and words may look like to the untrained eye.

Cole cleared his throat to get her attention. She pulled her eyes up long enough to say “What?”

“Do you have a costume for the party this weekend?” Ruby repeated.

Anne looked even more confused than before. “Costumes?” 

“It’s a Halloween party.”

“This is a costume party?”

“Yes!” All three of them spoke at once. Anne was frazzled by this new information. 

“I thought we were too old for costumes! Don’t you grow out of dressing up and trick or treating once you get to high school?”

“You’re _never_ too old for costumes! Who on earth told you that?” Ruby cried. 

“Literally every tv show ever and book about teenagers ever?”

Diana took the notebook from Anne, she was the only one allowed to do so. Anne had added some notes saying she tried to make bread taste like cupcakes and had nearly burned off her eyebrows. “Didn’t you ever celebrate Halloween in the orphanage?”

Anne merely shrugged. “Barley, I either lived at the orphanage and there were too many kids, or in a foster home that didn’t trust me to trick or treat without getting kidnapped.” 

“That does sound like you,” Cole muttered, Anne, slapped his arm. 

“Not to worry Anne, I’ll take you shopping, we’ll find you something.” She leaned closer so only Anne could hear, “Maybe you can go as a witch.” 

Anne playfully rolled her eyes. That was absolutely the last thing she wanted to go as. Sure nobody would understand the context, but she'd rather not risk it

Cole raised one finger. “I’ll come too.”

That’s how the trio ended up at the closest party city that afternoon. Over time they had developed a system, Diana held up a costume, and if it was even remotely sexy, Anne rejected it.

“What about this one?” Diana held up a sexy nurse costume. Anne shook her head. She held up a different one, a sexy handmaiden with a tight corset. “This one?” Anne shook her head. “ _This one?_ ” Again, Anne shook her head.

Frustrated, Diana turned to Cole on the other side of the rack. “Please tell me you’re gonna be less difficult than this?” 

Cole shrugged. “All these costumes just look…. Cheap”

“It's Party City, it is cheap.” Diana pointed out. 

With just a few days before Halloween, most of the good costumes had been snatched up, and there was no way Anne was willing to bare all in front of these people yet, not when she was still getting a feel for them. Also, it was October, way too cold to wear short shorts. Anne was a perpetually cold person.

Diana held up a bag that had a picture of the model wearing a super pink, super tight costume on the front, with a cheap wig and, what were those garters?

“Dear god no. I definitely don’t have the correct proportions for that.” Anne looked down at herself, which in her own opinion wasn’t much to look at. She wasn’t underdeveloped, but she definitely wasn’t up to par with other girls her age. 

“What are you talking about? I think you’d fill it out quite nicely.” Anne shot her a look that said she didn’t believe it. “Okay, okay. I’ll keep looking. But this would be a lot easier if you just agreed to be a witch” She walked over to another rack on the father wall.

“I’m starting to believe Halloween's not my thing. Sexy suits do not fit me properly. Perhaps it was a good thing I was never allowed to do it as a kid.”

“I disagree.” Cole gestured with a plastic sword. “You give off big theater kid vibes, seem like the type to go all out for your costumes.” He lazily slashed the air with his sword. “You know what would suit you? Poison Ivy.” He continued to chuckle. But Anne just looked at him weirdly. “It’s a comic book villain. She fights Batman and controls plants.” 

_I’m not too far off_ Anne thought.

Diana returned from the other rack with some more cheap costumes. A cat, a candy striper, and a bikini in a bag that had a star wars logo on it.

“Nope, nope, and what is that a space stripper?”

Diana rolled her eyes. “We seriously need to catch you up on pop culture. And whatever you do, _do not_ tell Moody that.” 

“Why don’t you make up something? Pull some clothes from your closet.” 

Anne looked down at her current dress. Cuffed jeans and a flannel over a t-shirt, both from Goodwill, and probably belonged to somebody’s dad before her. “Unless I plan on going as a homeless man, that’s not gonna work."

Suddenly, Cole’s face lit up. “But what if I did?”

She eyed the boy wearily. “You want to make my costume?”

“Yeah! Well, not make per se, but I have two sisters and a brother, surely you’ll fit into something. And we can partner! It’ll look great!” The more Cole talked, the more he got excited about it. He must’ve been conjuring up their costumes in his mind as they spoke. You would think the boy had just won a trip to Disneyworld. 

“Please Anne, please just trust me on this one? Promise I won’t let you down.” 

Dear God, now he was begging her. With batting eyelashes and clasped hands. How could she say no to that face?

“Okay fine, but no witches.”

\------

Anne had to admit, she may be good with words, but Cole was the true artist of the pair. 

They settled on pirates as their costume, simple with enough room for creativity. In a matter of days, Cole had managed to make them pretty authentic pirate costumes. He took her oldest pair of black jeans and completely transformed them using a cheese grater. Then matched it with a billowy white shirt, fishnet tights, and combat boots, all borrowed from his sisters. They went back to Party City and bought some fake swords and big hats. Cole even insisted on a plastic parrot that sat on his shoulder ( _“We’ll get a good laugh out of it! Yeah it looks silly that’s the whole point Anne!”_ ) They paired that with some multicolored scarves they tied around their waists.

Hours before the party, Anne and Cole were seated criss-cross on Anne’s bedroom floor. Cole had one hand firmly grasping Anne’s chin and the other holding a pencil to her eyelid.

“If you keep moving away, we’re never gonna get this done,” Cole warned for the fifth time as he once again tried to trace her waterline. 

“I can’t help it!” Anne whined. 

Cole was half laughing, half about to lose his mind. “Have you never done this before? Jesus Christ, you’re like a little kid.” Then he muttered more to himself “Now I know how my mom and Clara feel.” When Anne lifted a brow at him, he explained. “I used to take dance lessons as a kid. So yes, I had to wear makeup for recitals and every touch up was a fight with my mom or my sister.”

A grin spread across her face. “You did dance?”

“Tap, jazz, and hip-hop.” 

The idea of baby Cole doing a full-out, funky hip-hop number was something she'd like to see, even the idea of it made her giggle.

“And yes, I was just as bad as you’re imaging I was.” He grabbed her chin between his thumb and his index finger. “Now focus! We’re not leaving here until we get this done.”

Cole resumed his effort to get eyeliner on her. But now she couldn’t go two seconds without grinning madly at the thought. Eventually, he got a little line under her eye and called it a day. 

“How are you so good at all of this? Like, you're actually better than me at makeup.” She asked. 

Cole cleaned up all the makeup as he talked. “One, as I said, I used to do dance as a kid so I had to wear makeup for that, and hated it. And two, you can thank my sister Clara, she was obsessed with makeup as a kid and I was her test monkey. I remember this one time….

Anne’s phone buzzed. Cole was still talking but didn’t heed her any attention as she reached over and opened her phone. The man from the bookshop finally replied to her. 

_Dear Miss Shirley,_

_Yes, I do recall selling you that book the day at the fair. Alas, all I can tell you off the top of my head is that I got it with a bunch of others in bulk order at a flea market. I’ll be out of town for a couple of weeks, but if you find yourself in Charlottetown come anytime after November 18th, feel free to bring it by my shop and so I can identify it in person. Best of Luck!_

_Eric Pearson,_

Below that, he listed the address of his bookstore and a link to his website. Great, now she’s gotta go all the way there to follow this lead? Will Marilla even let her go that far?

“-by the time we got the latex off my face looked like I’d been stung by an entire beehive!” Cole exclaimed.

Anne shook her head. She’ll worry about the book later. Tonight, she was determined to have fun with her friends.

Outside the window, they heard the wheels of Diana’s car coming up the driveway. The two friends headed downstairs, bidding farewell to the Cuthberts on their way out the door. Anne briefly recalled Marilla saying something about curfew.

Once they got into the car, Anne noticed that there were two people in there, and Diana was not the one in the driver's seat. Instead, her friend sat in the passenger seat with a sour expression, which was at odds with her pigtail braids that were curled at the ends and ruby red lipstick. The tension between the mother and daughter was palpable.

"Hello, Mrs. Barry." She turned towards her friend and realized she was wearing a white blouse with a blue plaid skirt. Definitely not what Harley Quinn would wear. "You changed your costume?"

“Hi guys,” Diana turned back to face them as they got in the back. “Yeah, I had to, _my mother”_ She titled her head towards the driver’s seat. “Didn't like it, so now I'm Dorothy."

“Diana one more word and I won’t let you go at all.” Mrs. Barry whisper-snapped.

Jane’s neighborhood was a beehive of activity. The sun was tilling hanging low in the sky when they pulled up, so a few children were still trying to pack in all the trick-or-treating time they had left. The houses were divided by massive lawns- although not as large as Diana’s- so it didn’t look so packed. The front of the house was a couple of kids lingering on the porch, people coming and going through the front door and driveway. 

Anne stepped out of the car. Diana circled around to get something out of the trunk. While she was preoccupied with that, Cole came up beside her. 

“So we’re really doing this huh?” Cole asked. 

“Yep” 

“Going to the house of a person who hates our guts?”

“Ah-huh.”

“Is this a disaster waiting to happen?”

“Most definitely.”

Cole pointed to his plastic bird and mimicked its voice. “Well matey, let’s go down with the ship.”

Inside the house, costumed teens were gathered together in groups sprinkled everywhere. On the stairs, the kitchen, the living room. They had even started a Mario Kart competition on the flatscreen tv in the den. Bobby Boris’ _Monster Mash_ blasted from the stereos.

Upon her entry, Diana muttered something about stopping by Jane’s room. Alone. Anne noticed that she was carrying a backpack stuffed to the brim. 

“Oh, this? Jane let me borrow her blouse for....something. I’m just giving them back.” She said, then dashed up the stairs, weaving between people before Anne could reply.

“Let’s go get some drinks,” Cole ushered her through the house. 

In the kitchen, they stumbled upon Mario, Luigi, and a guy in a leather jacket with stupid hair. Or rather Moody, Charlie, and a guy in a leather jacket with stupid hair.

Charlie was the first to see them. “Aye You made it!” He exclaimed, extending his hand for Anne to take and pulling her into a weird guy handshake he often did with Moody countless times.

Moody went straight to the cooler. “You guys want drinks?” 

“Give me seltzer to start” Cole pointed to some White Claws.

He nodded and turned to her. “Anne? Any preference? Or do you just wanna get fucked up?”

Anne just shrugged. “Whatever you suggest, Moody.”

He scanned the options for a moment before handing her a can of Twisted Tea. “Start you off with something easy. Then gradually get you more SHWASTED!” He hollered that last part.

“You seem way ahead of us.” Anne giggled. Moody just shrugged guiltily _._

“Nice costume,” A voice said in her ear. 

The guy in a leather jacket with stupid hair was now standing in front of her and turned out to be Gilbert. 

“Oh, this? Thanks but,” She looked down at herself. “this was all Cole, he’s the artist, in fact, more than half of this I borrowed from his sister. ” 

“Still, you look nice.”

“Thanks. But um,” She gestured to the top of his head, which was gelled into a swirl that ended just above his brow. “What are you supposed to be?”

“Danny Zuko. I kinda put it together last minute.” 

He tapped the hilt of her plastic sword. “I sure hope you don’t plan on using that tonight.” 

Anne pulled the sword out of its place in her belt. “We’ll just have to see,” She tried to make the threat cool, like a pirate talking to their prisoner, trying to twirl it in her hand.

Unfortunately, it slipped through her fingers and it clattered to the floor, taking some solo cops with it. The resulting noise drew the heads of the people closest. So much for keeping in character. 

If that wasn’t embarrassing enough, they all just watched as she and Gilbert awkwardly bent down to pick up the cups. “Oh yeah, now I’m terrified.” 

Just like that, she was annoyed with him again. Despite their truce, Gilbert still irked her to no end. 

“Oh like you could do better.” She snapped. 

His answering smirk was revolting. 

Without a word, Gilbert took the word from his hand. He spread his arms wide for people to give him room. In one smooth, fluid motion, he twirled the sword over the back of his hand and caught it flawlessly. On the other side of the room, a cowboy whooped. 

“I was a big Star Wars nerd,” Gilbert explained. He held the sword out to her and she snatched it back with a hard glare.

Diana appeared at her side. “Heyo.” She looked to Gilbert. “Moody says you got rum and cokes?”

“Billy’s friends made it so it's mostly rum.”

“Fine by me.” 

Gilbert poured her a drink from a cooler on the island and handed it to her. “Just keep clear of Anne's sword.” Then he walked away before Anne could reply. 

She clenched her fist. _Why that little-_

“Umm Anne?” Diana held her shoulder with one hand and pointed with the other. A cooler of fruit punch was now boiling. Steam was building inside it. Oops.

She unclenched her fist, but still kept it held out. In a flash bubbling stopped, the steam inside had evaporated. Did she finally use her powers correctly?

As soon as the thought entered her mind, frost began to coat the entire cooler. 

Anne and Diana looked around. Luckily, nobody paid them any attention. She brushed some frost off the counter in a meager attempt to clean it up. 

“Here,” Diana grabbed a couple of dish towels and put them over the frost. Deeming it satisfactory, she smiled and pulled Anne towards the den. “Moody’s calling for a game of flip cup, let’s have some fun!”

\------

Diana soon found out that although Anne was a girl of many talents, drinking games was not one of them. After four losses in flip cup and two in beer pong, they decided to call it quits. 

Now, this wasn't Diana’s first time drinking, she’d done it before plenty of times before at friends' houses. Hell, she used to even sneak sips of wine at her father’s work banquets just so she had something to do. And there were plenty of memories of last summer, sitting on an empty beach splitting a bottle of whiskey with…… Needless to say, she had good tolerance.

Anne on the other hand? If it was possible, Anne had twice as much energy then even she knew what to do with. Sometime during the night, her mood slid from apprehensive eagerness to bubbling enthusiasm. In normal circumstances, Anne always had unbridled eagerness, now she had that energy tenfold. She sang along to the top songs, went all heart eyes over Ruby’s Cher costume. She posed for photos with Cole in the backyard, the two of them making weird faces and posing with their sword and fake parrots. 

As the night rolled on, it appeared the alcohol had taken away any filter Anne had on her mouth (not she used it much when she was sober, but still). She spoke freely about anything and everything, just as she was doing right now.

“Wait wait wait, so she’s how old?” Moody interrupted her rambling about a book series she loved. He was probably the only one more drunk than Anne. They had all piled up onto lawn chairs by the pools. Other people were littered across the backyard.

“Eighteen” She answered.

“And she’s the best serial killer in the kingdom?”

“NO! She’s an _assassin_. There’s a difference.” 

“Eh, not really” Cole mumbled from beside her. It earned him an elbow in the side.

Moody tried to shake the fogginess from his brain. “So, She’s an assassin, the best assassin in the kingdom, by EIGHTEEN, and now she's becoming the king's executioner?” Anne nodded. “Well, that is….. Such bullshit.”

“Excuse me? How is that bullhsit?” She tried and failed to keep her voice from rising.

“It just is? How can a teenager become the best assassin in the whole ass kingdom? It’s just not possible”

Both of them were greeting increase louder with each word. Their fake heated exchange amusing their friends around them, Tillie even got our her phone out and was recording them. 

“It’s a FANTASY series, they also have human-sized demon spiders who live in the mountains and weave bulletproof material! ” Moody opened his mouth to speak but Anne shouted over him to continue. “AND AND, What about your Avatar, huh? He’s twelve, _twelve,_ and yet he’s the only one who can end the war?”

A chorus of oohs rang out from the group, then turned into fits of giggles. And for the first time the entire night, Moody was left speechless. Although he looked like his brain was still trying to comprehend the information. 

“Oh god,” Jane said. “We might just have a female Moody on our hands and I don’t know how I feel about that.” 

“She’s not a female Moody.” Gilbert rebutted, he’d been so quiet Diana almost forgot he was there. “Anne knows when the letter p is in the alphabet.” Another roar of laughter.

“Oh, haha, how long you gonna hold that over my head, eh?”

“Moody, that was June,” said Charlie. Anne laughed at this one too. 

Diana knew how to hold her alcohol, and grateful that she did. Because if now, she wouldn't be able to enjoy the scene in front of her.

From the moment they met at the Cuthbert’s, Diana knew that Anne was unlike anyone she’d ever known, and every moment since then proved that assumption right. Adding magical powers to the situation was just a bonus. 

She also knew that given time, her friends would adore her as well. Sure, they’d gotten off to a rough start, but now she could see the seeds of friendship start to bloom. That thought made her very, very happy. 

“Moody, you’re show and my book? _Literally_ the same plotlines. Teenagers chose to end the war that caused the death of their kindom? It is LITERALLY. THE SAME. PLOT.” Anne annunciated every word with a pound of her fist. 

“Aang didn’t have a kindom. It was his entire race. THEY GOT FRICKEN WIPED OUT! IT WAS GENOCIDE!” 

“Same thing!” 

“NO IT’S NO-”

Behind them, someone cleared their throats aggressively. Josie was standing over them with her hand on her hips. Diana realized she hadn’t seen Josie all night since she got here. According to Jane, the moment Josie got to the house, she disappeared into Billy’s room for some “alone time”. It was more than Diana wanted to know.

“Oh hey, Jo” Moody said. 

Josie's eyes flared with irritation. They all knew how much she hated that nickname, but Moody wasn't sober enough to know better. She wore a flowy white sleeveless dress that was tied around her waist with gold rope. There were golden combs that looked like flowers adorned her hair, and she had covered herself in body glitter to give herself a heavenly glow.

“What are you two over here screaming about?” Josie asked.

“Some book series Anne likes and Moody’s show Avatar,” Tillie answered. 

Joise rolled her eyes. “That lame-ass cartoon? How can you still be so obsessed with it Moody? It’s for kids.”

“At least he’s interested in something other than his reflection,” Anne mumbled. She’d only meant for Cole to hear her, but Diana and Charlie heard it as well. They snickered alongside him, much to Josie’s displeasure.

“What are you supposed to be Joise?” Jane asked. Josie gave her a look that said it was a stupid question.

“Isn't it obvious?” She gave them a twirl. “Aphrodite, goddess of love.” She pointed behind her to Billy, who was talking to his friend on the other side of the backyard. He wore a cheap-looking gladiator costume Diana could've sworn she’d seen at Party City. “Billy’s my Zeus” 

Anne choked on her drink, snickering into her cup while pinching her nose to avoid beer coming out that way as well. All heads turned to her.

“He’s the Zeus to your Aphrodite?” Anne asked. 

“Yeah, jealous much? Don't have a real boyfriend to match with so you gotta settle?” She eyed Anne’s costume with a look of distance. 

But Anne just scoffed. “Zeus and Aphrodite are not a romantic pair, do you know anything about Greek mythology?” 

Joise rolled her eyes. “Who cares? They could be a power couple if they wanted to .”

“Yeah if you don't mind incest!” Anne cried. “Josie, Zeus is Aphrodite’s father!”

Jane’s jaw dropped, Gilbert smirked, and now it was Tillie and Moody’s turn to choke on their drinks. Diana bit her lip to suppress her laughter. Josie’s jaw tensed, she clenched her fists at her sides. 

“Oh, what do you know? You’re just making this up!” She cried. 

Anne shrugged and twirled the drink in her hand, trying to look nonchalant. “Well, you see Josie I have this thing called……” She pretended to be at a loss for words. “Google? You should try it sometime.”

“So instead of dressing up in a couple’s costume, you and Billy are dressed in a father-daughter’s costume!” Tillie said to Josie.

Ruby wiped tears from her eyes. “Goodness Josie must be a big turnoff for you!” 

“I mean maybe not, for all we know he probably has a daddy kink.” Charlie joked. 

“Incest is wincest I guess” Cole muttered, causing more laughs. 

Josie went read in the face. Diana was surprised there wasn't smoke coming out of her ears.

Charlie declared that he was getting a drink and offered refills. Everybody but Gilbert and Diana requested more beer. “Guys, I only have two hands.”

Anne jumped up to volunteer. “I’ll help Charlie Horse” She snorted at her own terrible joke. 

“And Charlie? Get water for the lightweight as well.” Diana added.

Anne brushed her off as she and Charlie walked toward the kitchen. “I don't know what she’s talking about, I am not a-” She stumbled a bit and grabbed Charlie’s arm for support. 

“Sure,” Charlie said sarcastically.

\------

“Can you believe her! How fucking rude. You should kick her out Jane'' Josie pouted once they were out of sight. Cole excused himself to the bathroom, probably to avoid being around Josie without Anne by his side. 

“And why would I do that?” Jane asked Joise as she plopped down next to her.

“Because she disrespected your brother! In your house!” 

“You want me to kick her out on the grounds of blasphemy?” Jane inquired.

“That's not what I mean!”

“Defamation?” 

“Woah Woah Woah” Moody made a time out gesture. “Can we not use big words when I’m this drunk? Very hard to follow along.”

Josie sighed. “You know what, I bet she just made that up to spite me. Wouldn’t put it past the freak to make up stuff like they and expect us to believe it.” 

Diana’s jaw clenched. She knew she should say something, to speak up in Anne’s defense, but just couldn't find the words. Never could when it came to Josie. 

“Actually she’s right.” 

The retort doesn't come from Diana, though she wishes it did. Instead, it came from Gilbert, softly, yet firm enough to stand true. 

“Zeus is Aphrodite’s father. If you wanted to couple him up with someone, you should tell Billy to say he’s Ares, God of War, they had a thing.” His words were curt, very matter of fact. He didn't even bother to look up from his drink. "Plus, it's more in character for Billy, ya know, short temper and all that."

“And how do you know this? Did _she_ tell you to say that?” A lame attempt to defend herself. 

“Believe it or not Joise, I actually do know things. Including Greek Mythology, it ain't rocket science -”

"Oh, who cares what you think." Josie snapped.

Tillie started to talk. “You know, I’m pretty sure Mr. Leemos said this exact same thing last year in English. When we were reading the Odessy-”

“I said who cares!” Josie snapped with a lot more venom. Then she realized how close she was to losing her cool and took a breath. 

“Josie, it’s fine, it’s just a costume. Chances are nobody can tell the difference.” Tillie assured her. 

“You know, Abe Brington says she may have been forfeited by her last family because she kept bitting other kids?” Josie asked. “And it may not have been the first time.” 

Diana piped up. “I’m sure that’s not-”

“But you can’t be sure, can you? Does she ever talk about her previous families? She says she’s lived in multiple places before this, that’s probably because they kept kicking her out.” 

Josie's tone implied that there was no room for argument. Diana bit her lip. 

“Also, she’s just been so loud tonight. Pretty sure her and that Cole kid probably pregamed before they showed up.” Josie snorted. “So obnoxious.” 

Diana felt her anger bubble up in her chest. Sure, Anne had been a little more boisterous than usual tonight. But hadn’t they all been like that their first time getting drunk?

But Josie had moved on, turned her attention to Ruby. “I feel so sorry you have to share lunch with them. It must be exhausting.” 

Ruby looked down at her red ruby shoes. “They’re not so body. Cole’s actually pretty nice once you get to know him.” 

“You mean when he doesn't have his nose in his sketchbook? Yeah right. What do you think he draws in there? Probably anime and naked photos of-”

“Shut up Josie.”

All heads snapped to Gilbert. WIde eyed and stunned.

In all the time they’d know each other, Diana could never recall a time where Gilbert Blythe got pissed off. Annoyed sure, but he was always the quiet one, standing in the back and only intervening when absolutely necessary. Tonight was clearly a different story.

Joise stared, dumbfounded. “Excuse me? Why are you taking her side Gilbert? A sudden need to protect your girl?” She sideglanced at Ruby, who eyed Gilbert warily. 

Josie was trying to bait him into hurting Ruby's feelings. Then she could turn around and hold it against Anne.

“No, it’s just my patience with your melodramatics is wearing thin. If you’re gonna spend the night whining, go do it with your boyfriend. Or, shall I say your dad?”

There it was, his metaphorical mic drop. The one that made Josie flush, with a mix of embarrassment and rage. Enough to send her storming off towards Billy. 

Jane was the first to speak. “You know she’s not gonna let that go right?” 

Gilbert shrugged. “Yeah well, she can deal with it.”

All the tension was gone from his shoulders. He was back the Gilbert they knew, quiet and subdued. 

Diana was grateful that Gilbert spoke up in Anne’s defense, truthfully, but now she was inexplicably annoyed at him. It was supposed to be her, it should've been her sticking up for Anne.

She tried to reason with herself, _you were gonna say something, Gilbert just beat you to the punch._ But she knew that was a lie. At most, she was gonna try and steer the conversation somewhere else.

She excused herself from the group. Josie eyed Diana as she walked by her and Billy. Diana was never a good liar, her mother said she always wore her heart on her sleeve, and that was her biggest flaw. Now she had a feeling Josie knew that too. 

Inside the house, she spotted Anne and Chalire getting drinks. Diana ducked her head and walked the other way before Anne could see her

\------

“Athena or Artemis, but most likely Athena.

Charlie shrugged. “Makes sense”

“What about you?” Anne asked, taking another red solo cup from him. She’d have to grow another arm if she were to carry anymore.

“Hermes, duh”

Her knowledge of Greek gods spurred Charlie to ask her how she knew so much about it. At first, she was embarrassed to say it was because she had an obsession with Percy Jackson as a kid. But Charlie lit up as the prospect of a new demi-god friend. 

“I can see that you and Moody are kind of like the Stoll Brothers of Avonlea. The trouble makers of the group” She chuckled. 

“We would, but unfortunately Moody is dead set that he is an Apollo kid, try and ask him about his music, I dare you.” He placed another drink on the counter before he mixed another rum and coke. “God, you should've heard the love song he made last year for R- '' Whatever Charlie was about to say was caught on his tongue. He cleared his throat and said. “Yeah, he likes music.”

Cole emerged front the direction of the bathroom. Charlie shook his finger and said “He’s an Apollo child. No doubt.”

Cole looked confused between the two of them. He probably was trying to decipher if Charlie was complimenting or insulting him.

“Percy Jackson,” Anne explained. 

“Ah.”

Charlie frowned at the empty rum bottle in his hand. “Ah shit, we’re out. Watch these, I’ll ask the Pauls if they have any more” He disappeared into the crowd of teens. 

Cole opened the fridge. “I gotta give you props for that.” 

Anne hummed in question. Cole explained. “Before with Josie, what you said really put her through a tizzy.”

“A tizzy? What are you, forty?” 

He chuckled lightly. “You’ve been here for two months and you've seemed to piss her off more than anyone else in this school, probably even the town. I can’t tell if you're a genius or if you have a death wish.”

She held up her hands beside her head and posed. “Why not both?” They both laughed. 

Charlie reappeared holding two rum bottles. “I’ve emerged victorious.” 

“I need to run to the bathroom, if I’m not back you mind helping him with drinks?” Cole nodded. She handed her drink to him and left.

\------

Somehow, all her wandering had led Diana back to Jane’s room. Most people weren’t allowed to go in here, but Jane’s friends were all the exception. She’d been aimlessly scrolling through her contacts for the past twenty minutes. Every time she would get to a name, she would hesitate for only a moment. Then she would think better of it and scroll past. Then she would think better of _that_ and the process would repeat herself. It stood there taunting her, a painful reminder that she burned that bridge a long time ago. 

“What are you doing?” A voice asked.

Diana jumped. Josie stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. The fluorescent lights reflected off her body glitter. 

“Oh, just needed a breather, check my phone and whatnot.” She held her phone close to her like she was afraid Josie would see what was on it. “You?” 

Josie shrugged. “Need some ac. I swear half those people down there have never worn deodorant in their lives.”

She walked over two a cheer backpack with her name on it and pulled out her makeup bag, then walked to the adjoining bathroom and began to do a touch-up.

After a moment of silence, Diana asked “You okay? You seemed a little pissed before.” 

“Eh, it was nothing. I just never picture Gilbert to be a pissy drunk.”

“Huh?” Gilbert was the soberest on here. He always was. He never drank more than-

She looked from the mirror to Diana, “Come one, he was clearly drunk, must’ve been. He probably didn't even know what he was saying was rude right?” 

A test. _Whose side are you on Di?_

“R-right.” Diana stepped beside Joise and began to check her own outfit. 

“Question, how long before school did you meet Anne?” Josie asked.

“Oh, not long, maybe about a week.”

Josie adjusted the gold belt cinching the dress at her waist. “Funny, I thought maybe you’d met her last year, because I if I recall you, spent a lot of time around the Cuthbert’s last spring. What was with that?”

“You saw that?”

“Yeah, sometimes, so if you didn’t know Anne then, why were you hanging around there?”

Her heart jammed in her throat. If Josie saw her at Green Gables, what else did she see?

She feigned realization. “Oh, I get it. No-no-no. I only meant started hanging out with Anne, but no I met her _way_ before that. See, the Cuthberts knew they were getting a girl my age and they wanted me to help her with the transition, we met like, last June, in Charlottetown.”

“Help her out?”

“Yeah, ya know like, like, school stuff and all that. Does my eyeliner looked smudged?” 

Josie leaned in. “No, you’re good. So, you're saying you did that as like, a favor the Cuthberts? I assume because your parents wanted you to?"

"Yes," She said, almost a little too eagerly. "You know my parents, always volunteering me for things I never want to do.?"

"Anyways, I’m gonna head back down.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder and headed for the door before turning around. “You coming?”

“You go on, I’ll catch up.”

Once Josie was gone, Diana breathed a huge sigh of relief. Hopefully, Josie truly did believe all that.

\------

Anne didn't know how, but she had gotten really sweaty, despite the fact that all she's been doing is sitting and talking to people. She splashed her face with water to cool herself down, hoping it would ease the warmth in her stomach as well. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and realized that she had a lopsided grin glued to her face. She just felt, light, and deliriously giddy. 

Perhaps it was alcohol or the atmosphere, but for once she felt completely relaxed in a public environment. Not once tonight did she feel herself say something stupid or want to shrink into the ground and have it swallow her whole. Even Josie's insults make her feel small because she couldn't be bothered to care. 

She exited the bathroom and noticed a bouquet of flowers on a hallway table, the edges of the petals slightly wrinkled. It couldn't; have been more than a day or two since it got watered. 

She waved her hand and the color was instantly restored to every single flower. Making them look as fresh as springtime.

In order to avoid the crowds, she took a detour through a side door. The left side of the house was probably the only quiet place for blocks. Trees surrounded it, and the only light came from the windows of the upper floor. The only source of light came from an open window on the second floor.

“Oh, fate” Anne muttered to no one in particular. “you sure have a funny way of deciding to work out in my favor, but only when it best benefits you.”

“Do you always talk to yourself?” 

Her head snapped to her right just in time to see Joise turn the corner. Her gold jewelry and armbands still glistened and glowed in the moonlight. Anne hated to admit it, but Josie looked gorgeous tonight. She’d call her an angel if her attitude wasn't fresh from out of hell.

“Oh, hi Jo,” Anne said. If Josie felt perturbed by the nickname, she didn't show it. 

“Leaving so soon? The party just started.” Was Josie really trying to make small talk? With her of all people?

“Oh, no, just getting some fresh air. Don't wanna drink too much too fast ya know?” Anne answered awfully cheerfully. Josie nodded in understanding. “Hey, sorry about calling out your costume, by the way, I’m sure a lot of people wouldn't know your characters are related. Only like. Some people, but not enough. But they probably don't even care about your costume.”

Whoops, that didn't come outright.

Josie looked like she was biting back a retort, but quickly soothed it into a polite smile. “Oh, it’s fine. Better to let you have your time to shine ya know? Movements like that are so few and far between, for you at least.” 

Anne wasn't liking where this was going. 

“Besides, they all probably only found it funny because they're all too drunk to tell you to go away.” Her words were sharp glass dipped in sweet surgery coating.

“I- I think I should be heading back to the-” Anne tried to step past, all her confidence from before was gone. Fighting Josie was different when there was no one there to back her up. But Joise sidestepped into her path.

“I mean I get it, it's probably just easier to have you around and ignore you than push you away."

Her blood went cold, she was too stunned to move. _She’s lying, all this is all a bunch of lies_ , Anne told herself over and over to keep herself grounded. 

"You know, even Diana just barely tolerates you, in fact, she only hangs out with you because her parents make her do it. As a favor to the Cuthberts?"

_Lies, lies, lies, all lies-_

“Yeah, she just told me, upstairs. I’m sure she’ll talk about it more tonight at our sleepover.”

Sleepover? Anne thought back to when they arrived. Diana had claimed that bag was full of Jane’s clothes, but now that she thought of it, it did look awfully big for one shirt. 

It struck an aching feeling in Anne's chest, but she didn’t know why. It’s not like she would want to go to a sleepover. And a sleepover at Jane Andrews's house? With Josie? And Billy sleeping probably just a room away? No way. Anne had spent her whole life sharing a living space with other girls, she enjoys having her own room while she can.

But to be the only girl not invited felt like a punch to the gut. And why would Diana lie to her about it? Because then Anne would want to come along and she didn’t want that?

Her confusion must've been evident on her face because Josie continued. “Oh, right, we aren't supposed to tell you about that, sorry.”

All the anger she was pushing down boiled to the surface. “Look I don't know what you're problem is but I'm not stupid enough to actually believe anything you say-”

“Oh I know you don't believe me, but I think we both know I’m just pointing out the obvious. I mean, if it wasn't we would;t have easily gotten people to do this with us.” Joise pointed upward.

Anne looked up in time to see Billy and another senior, leaning out the window with a bucket, filled to the brim with thick, red liquid. Coming straightn down at her.

_FWOOSH_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'll edit the next chapter and post it in time for Halloween!  
> Also Me: Doesn't post for four months.
> 
> So yeah, I hate editing, It a tedious task and for a girl with ADHD, that's asking a lot. But the good news is a kinda got on a roll with first draft writing and currently have the next two chapters written, so we'll see how this goes. I'm not gonna tell you when to expect a new chapter by because even I'm not sure. But I swear on my life I will not discontinue this story because I HATE when that happens to me.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? I've always liked the idea of making Mary Anne's social worker. I just think it's an interesting dynamic that I haven't seen yet. 
> 
> And back in the 1700s, PEI was originally named St. John's Island until Great Britain renamed it in honor Prince Edward Augustus/ I just wanted to give the high school a legit name I guess


End file.
